Ambición
by Angeline-dbz
Summary: AU/ Sesshomaru un gran empresario sin sentimiento alguno, necesitará la ayuda de Kagome una modelo que recién inicia su carrara como tal y de una pequeña indigente llamada Rin. Con el propósito de aparentar una familia ante su padre para poder acceder a la herencia que le corresponde si cumple con lo requerido en el testamento. ¿Podrán llevarse como una familia de verdad?
1. Encuentro

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes: Sesshomaru, Kagome y el resto que mencionaré en este Fic no son de mi propiedad, si no de la magnifica Mangaka **Rumiko Takahashi**. El fic es absolutamente de mi autoría.

Como amante de los **AU**, escribiré este fic en un mundo alterno donde no existen poderes de Youkai ni de Miko. Espero sea de su agrado. Sin más, les invito a leer el primer capitulo.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

.

.

**AMBICIÓN**

_Capítulo 1_

"_Encuentro"_

Se sentía nerviosa en la sala de espera de aquella empresa de perfumes, era su primera entrevista de trabajo de esa modalidad. Las necesidades la habían obligado a trabajar en algo que nunca pensó hacerlo. Ser modelo no estaba en sus planes para el futuro, pero las necesidades que presentaba unida a la gran oportunidad de trabajar gracias a su mejor amiga Sango, la hicieron cambiar de idea y aceptar el empleo, en el cual los ingresos económicos eran superiores a su antiguo trabajo de mesera. Con todas esas facilidades decidió renunciar y empezar a trabajar en algo totalmente desconocido para la azabache. Su apariencia física había dado un cambio radical, apenas entró a esa agencia de modelos, le hicieron cambios extremos y enseñaron muchas cosas, cuando por fin estuvo preparada la enviaron a la empresa "Sayo" donde se encontraba en ese preciso momento aspirando tener éxito en su primer trabajo como modelo.

Estaba sentada mirando a su alrededor encontrando a cinco chicas enviadas de diferentes agencias de modelos que aspiraban al mismo trabajo. La azabache las observaba con nervosismo y ellas la miraban con arrogancia notando que era una principiante. _—"Ellas deben de tener mucha experiencia en este trabajo"_— Pensaba la chica, al notar la seguridad que tenían al estar en ese lugar.

—Kagome Higurashi— Llamó la secretaria indicando que era su turno de ser entrevistada, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

…

Kagome estaba saliendo de la gran empresa "Sayo" recordando la entrevista que no hace mucho acababa de tener, no le hicieron preguntas difíciles, y al final le dijeron que la llamarían si su perfil profesional era el necesario para ese empleo. —"_Si consiguiera este empleo, saldría en los letreros de la ciudad con la nueva innovación de perfumes de la empresa Sayo."_— pensaba la azabache con una sonrisa divertida de incredulidad en su rostro al imaginarse tal cosa. Daba marcha a su paso sin prestarle atención a las miradas de los hombres que trabajaban en aquella empresa de perfumes que la observaban embobados mientras caminaba. Desde su transformación requerida para su trabajo, se había acostumbrado a que la observaran de esa manera. Kagome Higurashi era una mujer hermosa de 22 años que dejaba boquiabierto a cualquier hombre que la viera y ahora que su trabajo requería buena presencia, su apariencia había cambiado bastante quedando más hermosa de lo que ya era.

La azabache continuaba caminando con paso elegante. Llevaba puesto unos tacos finos que la hacían ver mucho más alta, un ligero vestido negro con detalles azules que le llegaba a sus rodillas con mangas holgadas, de cuello bandeja el cual dejaba a la vista sus hombros, también llevaba unos aretes largos y su cabello suelto ondulado que bailaba en compás del viento dando una vista agradable.

Cuando por fin estaba saliendo de esa gran empresa, sus pensamientos invadieron su cabeza nuevamente. _—"Espero lograr trabajar en esta empresa, necesito el dinero."—_ continuaba caminando hundida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien venía en dirección directamente hacia ella hablando por celular. Pasó lo inevitable, la azabache chocó contra aquel sujeto alto de extraña cabellera platinada, el sonido que realizó el celular al impactarse fuertemente contra el piso de mármol fue el causante de que ella pudiera regresar a la realidad del mar de pensamientos que le había generado esa entrevista de trabajo. Su vista inmediatamente buscó el origen del sonido y lo que encontró no le gustó para nada, en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de ella se encontraba un celular muy costoso totalmente destrozado. Con una expresión de preocupación y de miedo se atrevió a mirar al dueño del celular con quien había chocado, encontrando a un hombre de mirada fría con el ceño fruncido que la miraba arrogante, menospreciándola, taladrándola con su dura mirada. La azabache al mirar esa expresión se preocupó más y lo único que pudo hacer fue disculparse.

—Lo sien….to mucho, no… fue mi intención _—_ Hizo una reverencia y luego lo miró nuevamente para examinar su expresión, pero él la miraba de la misma manera. —Yo no quise….la verdad no me di cuenta de que usted venía justo frente a mi…. Lo siento mucho— intentaba disculparse mirando a todas parte nerviosamente, tratando de evitar reflejarse en los gélidos ojos ambarinos que la observaban.

— ¡Muévete! — por fin se dignó a hablar el ambarino.

— ¿Ah?

—Dije que te movieras de mi camino, acabas de interferir en una llamada muy importante de negocios y todavía me quitas el tiempo— Mencionó sin cambiar su expresión, dando marcha a su paso, dejando a Kagome tras de él. Fue entonces que la azabache pudo darse cuenta de que aquel hombre tan frio iba en compañía de dos hombres que permanecieron observándola mientras el peli plata avanzaba para adentrase a la empresa. Uno era un poco bajo de estatura, aparentaba tener mal genio por la forma como la miraba. El otro parecía amable al menos eso quiso pensar ya que era el único de ese grupo que no la miraba con desprecio.

—Niña tonta ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar distraída por ahí? Por tu culpa mi amo ha perdido su llamada importante y para el colmo su celular. — habló el hombre de menor estatura.

—"_¿Amo_?"— Se cuestionó mentalmente Kagome al escuchar tal calificativo —Yo… la verdad no quise hacerlo, fue un accidente.

—Tranquilízate Jaken, ya la señorita se disculpó. Sólo fue un accidente— mencionó el otro hombre de larga cabellera negra, recogida en una trenza. El comentario de aquel sujeto alivió un poco la angustia que poseía Kagome.

— ¡Jaken! ¡Bankotsu! — Volvió a hablar el frio hombre de cabellos plateados con voz firme haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de la azabache. El agredido había emprendido su paso, no estaba tan alejado de la muchacha, pero al notar que sus acompañantes no lo seguían le llamó la atención para que lo hicieran.

Los dos hombres al escuchar el llamado del ambarino se dispusieron a obedecerle, ellos lo conocían y sabían que gracias a ese incidente su paciencia estaba a punto de quebrantarse y estallar en contra de cualquiera que se le interpusiera en su camino. Jaken se quedó muy extrañado al ver que su amo como él estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo con tanta devoción, no había hecho nada en contra de la joven que le hizo perder su celular, con esos pensamientos caminó rápidamente para encontrarse con su amo seguido de Bankotsu.

Kagome al ver que el grupo de esos extraños hombres se alejaban, adentrándose más y más por el pasillo de aquella empresa, se sintió culpable al haber causado ese accidente donde hubo una pérdida material. Miró nuevamente el objeto en el piso, recogió los fragmentos que quedaban de este mientras los miraba con preocupación y culpabilidad, decidida los dejó en el piso y se encaminó a seguir al dueño del objeto destruido.

— ¡Señor! ¡Señor! Por favor espere— el peli plata detuvo su paso al reconocer la voz que hace poco se había disculpado, no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se dignó a voltearse para mirarla, al escuchar que sus pasos llegaron hacia donde él se encontraba se giró para enfrentarla.

—Yo le pagaré el celular señor, no se preocupe, pero en este momento no tengo el dinero, le prometo que cuando consiga el empleo le pagaré inmediatamente— al no recibir ninguna respuesta a su suplica, continuó —Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es darle mi tarjeta de presentación, en ella esta mi número de teléfono y la dirección donde trabajo, por favor recíbala. — dijo estirando su brazo, entregándole el pequeño objeto que le habían entregado en su actual trabajo. —Puede contactarme en ese número telefónico o en esa dirección para poder arreglar este problema— continuó con intención de que el tomara la tarjeta en prueba de que ella estaba dispuesta en cancelar el daño ocasionado. La azabache rogaba mentalmente conseguir el empleo como modelo en esa empresa para poder cancelar esa deuda en la cual se sentía con la obligación pagarla, ya que ella fue la responsable.

El aludido tomó la tarjeta después de haber escuchado a la azabache sin cambiar su expresión atemorizante, la examinó unos segundos para después mirarla.

— ¿No tienes trabajo? — preguntó de repente, tomándola desprevenida, ella no esperaba que la respuesta a su petición fuera una pregunta.

— ¿Ah?

—Dijiste que cuando "consigas el empleo" me pagarás ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Sí, le juro que cuando consig…..

— ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Estás en esta empresa por que quieres trabajar como modelo en este lugar?

—Sí— El ambarino sonrió malvadamente al escuchar su respuesta.

— ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? — Al ver la cara de la azabache la cual expresaba que no entendía lo que estaba cuestionando, decidió responder a su propia pregunta. —Estoy aquí por que era un accionista de esta empresa. Sí era un accionista, ya no lo soy, pero con sólo decir una palabra obedecerán lo que yo diga. Y una de esas peticiones podría ser que no te den el trabajo por ejemplo.

—Pero ya le dije que le pagaré cuando empiece a trabajar, quisiera trabajar en esta…

— ¡Olvídate de eso! No trabajarás en este lugar nunca.

—Pero…..

—Con eso está cancelada tu deuda, ahora márchate de este lugar y procura no toparte conmigo nunca más.

—Ya le dije que fue un accidente, no puede hacerme esto, yo en realidad necesito esa oportunidad de trabajo.

—Ese es el precio que quiero que pagues por haberme interrumpido— sin decir más se retiró seguido de sus acompañantes, dejando a Kagome paraliza en ese lugar, tratando que sus lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Ella contaba con ese empleo para poder permanecer en la agencia de modelos, ya que si no conseguía un contrato rápido, tenía que marcharse de ese lugar.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Por favor háganme saber si le gustó o no en un Review…**

**Estoy eternamente agradecida por que se hayan animado a leer este fic, se despide ANGELINE-DBZ, no sin antes prometer la actualización del siguiente cap. **


	2. Te odio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que utilizo en este Fic no son de mi propiedad, si no de la gran Mangaka **Rumiko Takahashi**.

**Gracias por haberse animado a seguir con la continuación del Fic. Muchas gracias por dejarme sus Reviews a:**

**Roxii C/ PelusitaBlack93/ Sasunaka doki/ claro de luna/ Eliana/ Jos/ aomelamasbonita/ Iztrela Taisho/ MONCHIS.**

**Espero que este capitulo sea del agrado para Todos los que están leyendo este Fic de Angeline-dbz.**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo 2_

"_Te odio"_

Kagome se encontraba sentada en el asiento de un autobús sin rumbo fijo, mirando tristemente por la ventana del mismo. El autobús donde estaba sólo tenía unos cuantos pasajeros, así que no le importaba tener esa cara de tristeza mientras miraba los edificios y letreros que se encontraban a su vista. La azabache contenía en su interior una depresión muy grande, no hace mucho la habían despedido de la agencia de modelos, su esperanza de poder obtener ingresos económicos superiores a los que recibía en su anterior empleo se fue a un abismo profundo donde ya no la podía recuperar, aquello le producía una desesperación terrible, ahora por dejar su trabajo anterior por ser modelo se había quedado con absolutamente nada, pero lo que más la llenaba de remordimientos y tristeza era saber que perdió la oportunidad de poder obtener el trabajo en la Empresa "Sayo" ya que por su jefe se había enterado que los entrevistadores de aquella vez habían llamado a la agencia comentando que iban a contratar a Kagome como modelo para la presentación al mercado del nuevo perfume de su empresa, alegando que necesitaban un rostro nuevo para dicha acción, pero después de unos minutos llamaron nuevamente diciendo que ella se había comportado groseramente con un ex accionista de la empresa y rechazando la propuesta anterior. Eso molestó al representante y jefe de la agencia de modelos haciendo que despidieran a la azabache al siguiente día de aquel encuentro con el platinado. Ni los ruegos de su amiga Sango hicieron cambiar de opinión a su ex jefe de despedirla.

—Ahora ¿qué haré?, ¿Cómo le diré a mi mamá que ya no tengo trabajo? — Susurró mientras no despegaba la mirada de la ventana de aquel autobús sin cambiar su expresión de tristeza. — ¡Estúpido! — mencionó muy bajo, refiriéndose al platinado. — ¡Engreído y grosero! Todo es su culpa, él también es culpable de que su tonto celular se haya destruido por no darse cuenta por donde anda, ¿Acaso hablar por celular requiere no poner atención en el entorno donde caminas?— Seguía en su monólogo, reprochando al peli plata el cual desconocía su nombre, pero sin darse cuenta lo último mencionado lo estaba gritando en vez de hablar bajo. Al sentir que unas cuantas miradas se posaban en ella, se sonrojó por haber perdido el control de su paciencia. La tristeza que sentía hace un momento se convirtió en odio. Sí mucho odio para el arrogante platinado desconocido para ella. _—"Espero no volver a verte nunca"—_ pensó mientras volvía su vista a la ventana.

Continuaba observando a través del vidrio de la ventana del transporte donde se estaba movilizando. Kagome volvió a la realidad dejando atrás el odio que se apoderó de ella en ese momento y empezó a observar los lugares que le brindaba la ciudad, uno de ellos que le llamó la atención fue un colorido parque lleno de flores y vegetación. La azabache decidió quedarse en ese lugar, inmediatamente hizo la parada en ese extraño y desconocido parque y al estar ahí empezó a caminar por sus alrededores observando a las personas que disfrutaban el lugar.

Aquel parque era muy concurrido por personas de diferentes edades. La azabache se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de muchas personas, desde niños muy pequeños brincando y saltando por doquier, hasta adultos mayores descansando en las largas banca bajo de los frondosos árboles. Al ver los cómodos que parecían aquellas bancas, decidió descansar un poco en uno que se encontraba en la esquina del parque, en aquel sitio no estaba muy concurrido, así que prefirió sentarse ahí y reflexionar un poco acerca de los últimos acontecimientos que habían pasado en su corta vida.

De repente y sin dejarle tiempo a hundirse en sus pensamientos apareció una pequeña niña a unos cuantos pasos frente a ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante que la miraba curiosa, Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa al percibir que la pequeña le estaba sonriendo a ella. La niña se acercó un poco al observar que la azabache le sonreía amablemente, al hacerlo Kagome se dio cuenta que la ropa de la pequeña estaba un poco sucia y rasgada, los zapatos de la niña estaban desgastados y el color que lo caracterizaban había desaparecido por el tiempo de uso.

—Hola señorita, es usted muy linda, nunca había visto a alguien tan linda en persona— comentó la pequeña con ilusión haciendo que la azabache sonriera ante el dulce comentario.

—Gracias pequeña— respondió por el elogio, sonriendo por la inocencia de la pequeña. — ¿Por qué estás tan solita? ¿Acaso estas perdida? — Preguntó al ver que nadie la acompañaba.

—No señorita, sólo estaba trabajando. — al escuchar a la niña Kagome se sorprendió al ver lo pequeña que era. Con detenimiento la observó bien y se dio cuenta que llevaba una funda vacía en sus manos y una pequeña mochila desgastada en su espalda.

— ¿Trabajas? Pero si eres muy pequeña ¿Cuánto años tienes?

—Siete, tengo siete años— respondió enseñando siete de sus pequeños dedos a la sorprendida azabache.

— ¡Ven linda! Acércate un poco— pidió de manera amable para que la niña no le temiera, pero aquella pequeña parecía no temerle, con una gran sonrisa se acercó a ella. —Siéntate a mi lado— volvió a hablar, moviéndose un poco, dándole espacio para que la niña pueda sentarse y compartir la misma banca que estaba ocupando.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó al ver que la niña ya estaba sentada a su lado observándola.

—Mi nombre es Rin.

— ¡Que lindo nombre tienes!

— ¿Le gusta?

—Mucho

—Y usted señorita ¿Cómo se llama?

—Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi—sonrió al responder.

—Señorita Kagome— mencionó de repente la niña — ¿Ya somos amigas? —preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta positiva. Kagome al ver la expresión de Rin se enterneció por la inocencia y pureza que transmitía aquella niña.

— ¡Claro que sí! Desde hoy tú y yo seremos amigas— al responder la azabache vió la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de Rin. Al hablar con esa pequeña que recién había aparecido en su vida algo en su interior también le generaba felicidad. —Pero hay una condición para que seamos amigas — Continuó Kagome con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál? — Preguntó inmediatamente Rin

—Sólo quiero que me llames _Kagome_, no me digas _Señorita Kagome_ ¿ok Rin?

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó muy animada la niña.

—Ahora que ya somos amigas ¿puedo preguntarte algunas cosas Rin? — mencionó Kagome queriendo saber por qué la pequeña niña andaba sola en ese estado y sobre todo por qué trabajaba a tan temprana edad.

Rin al escucharla solo asintió con su pequeña cabecita de una manera muy infantil.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres? — La azabache empezó sus preguntas tratando de no ser muy imprudente.

—Ellos ya no viven conmigo por que están en el cielo.

—Estoy segura que ellos te están cuidando desde allá— Mencionó con un deje de tristeza acariciando la pequeña mejilla de Rin.

— ¿Con quien estás viviendo ahora linda?

—Con mis amigos, ellos y yo no tenemos un hogar, cuando es de mañana salen a trabajar igual que yo y cuando es de noche nos quedamos a dormir en cualquier parte— trató de explicar la niña.

— ¿Tus amigos son niños igual a ti, o son adultos?

—Yo soy la única pequeña— Kagome al escuchar su confesión se molestó y se llenó de preocupación.

— ¿Acaso ellos te obligan a trabajar?

—No, el señor Myoga siempre se enoja conmigo por que me escapo a trabajar— respondió con los cachetes inflados al recordar los regaño que le daba cuando la descubrían que se escapaba.

— Pues deberías hacerle caso, eres muy pequeña para trabajar, en las calle tú solita corres mucho peligro.

—Yo no quiero que por mi culpa la señora Kaede ni el señor Myoga se enfermen— dijo bajando la mirada expresando por primera vez tristeza desde el encuentro con la azabache.

—Vamos linda no te ponga triste— Kagome alzó la mirada de la pequeña con su mano derecha para volver a preguntar algo que le inquietaba desde la ultima respuesta por parte de Rin. — ¿Cuántos amigos tienes?

—Solo ellos, solo somos los tres. Cuando el señor Myoga va a vende flores yo me quedo con la señora Kaede, a veces ella no se da cuenta y me escapo con unas cuantas flores para venderlas y ayudarlos.

Kagome al ver y presenciar la determinación de esa pequeña se sintió tan miserable, ella con solo un fracaso en su vida laboral ya se estaba tirando al abandono, pero al observar el ejemplo de Rin que a pesar de ser tan pequeña quería esforzarse al máximo para ayudar a esas personas que la habían cuidado como sus padres.

La azabache miró a la niña frente a ella tan pequeña y frágil pero a la vez tan fuerte y fugaz que la admiró por ser tan valiente y enfrentarse en una vida tan dura. Repentinamente un sentimiento protector iba creciendo en su corazón, aquel sentimiento mezclado con cariño la ayudó en ese momento de depresión que estaba pasando.

Siguieron conversando de cosas diferentes, la pequeña niña tubo la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su nueva amiga, Kagome le contó acerca de su madre, abuelo y hermano. Al mencionar a su hermano Kagome recordó algo e inmediatamente buscó en su cartera un objeto, cuando lo encontró estiró la mano para entregarle aquel objeto a la pequeña.

— ¡Toma! quiero que lo aceptes por favor— dijo entregándole unos chocolates que eran para su hermano, pero al ver a la pequeña decidió regalárselos a ella. —A mi hermano le gustan mucho, espero que a ti también— sonrió mientras esperaba que la niña aceptara el pequeño obsequio.

—Pe..ro son de su hermano. — mencionó dudando en aceptar los chocolates, no quería ser una molestia para su nueva amiga.

—Mi hermano ha comido muchos de estos, ahora quiero que tu los pruebes por favor— la niña al escuchar su suplica lo aceptó muy contenta al recibir un regalo por parte de la azabache, los guardó en su pequeña mochila que cargaba.

—Ya me tengo que ir antes de que el señor Myoga se dé cuenta de que no estoy.

— ¡Está Bien! Ve con cuidado. Después de dos días pasaré por aquí para conversar otro ratito ¿ok?

— ¡Sí señorita!

— ¿en que quedamos Rin? Dijimos que como éramos amigas ya no me ibas a llamar señorita.

—Lo siento— se disculpó la niña.

—Antes de que te marches quisiera que me responda a mi última pregunta de este día— al ver la aprobación por parte de Rin, la azabache continuó — ¿Cómo llegaste a vivir con tus amigos, después de que tus padres ya no estuvieran contigo?

—Mis padres se fueron al cielo cuando yo era muy pequeña, yo no los puedo recordar, pero cuando ellos ya no estaban el señor Myoga y la señora Kaede se encargaron de mí por que ellos conocían a mis padres, la señora Kaede siempre me hablas de ellos y me dio una foto para que yo pueda recordarlos— explicó sacando de su mochila la foto de sus padres —y también me dio este recuerdo que era de mi mami— la niña le dio un corazón de porcelana de unos nueve centímetros, Kagome lo observó se veía antiguo pero era muy lindo, aquel corazón tenía detalles de flores en el centro. Después de observarlo se lo devolvió a su dueña.

—Es muy bonito Rin— Mencionó —será mejor que te vayas para que no te regañen— Sugirió finalmente.

—Sí, Adiós señorita— se despidió Rin, para luego correr dejando a una sonriente Kagome tras de ella.

—"_Creo que será difícil que me deje de decir señorita"_ — caviló y se levantó de aquella banca para encaminarse a su hogar.

…

Los días pasaron, Kagome le contó a su familia que ya no tenía trabajo, la noticia los entristeció un poco, pero como buenos familiares que eran la apoyaron. La azabache visitó el parque donde encontró a Rin después de los dos días que ella había prometido. Cuando ella llegó a aquel parque la niña ya la estaba esperando sentada en la misma banca, hablaron de tantas cosas hasta que el tiempo se les acabó. Esta rutina de encontrarse y conversar entre Kagome y Rin seguía sin descanso, aquellas nuevas amigas se encontraban en el mismo lugar cuando lo decidían, había cambiado tanto su relación ahora había mas cariño por parte de ambas, lo único que no había cambiado era el trato de Rin para la azabache, la niña no podía dejar de llamarla Señorita, al final la mayor se dio por vencida. A Kagome le encantaba conversar con aquella pequeña sin importarle la edad que tenía sinceramente disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, ella aprovecha esos encuentros para enseñarle muchas cosa a Rin ya que la menor le había comentado que no había asistido a la escuela.

Rápidamente pasaron los días, exactamente tres semanas en las cuales a Kagome le estaba creciendo un instinto maternal para aquella niña que tanto quería. Un sentimiento abstracto inexplicable que nunca había tenido.

Hoy era un día en los que ella y Rin iban a encontrarse, la azabache quería contarle a la pequeña que por fin había conseguido un nuevo empleo como modelo en una nueva agencia, estaba tan feliz que su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro mientras caminaba por el parque en busca de Rin, pero su expresión de felicidad se borró bruscamente al presenciar que la pequeña se encontraba llorando en el piso de aquel parque cerca de la banca que siempre compartían, aceleró su paso para averiguar que sucedía y pudo distinguir que la niña no estaba sola había otra persona con ella, al acercarse bien pudo ver el motivo por el cual la niña lloraba destrozada, en el piso se encontraban los fragmentos de el pequeño corazón de porcelana que ella tanto cuidaba. La azabache no sabía como reaccionar estaba tan aturdida al ver a la feliz Rin llorar tanto que no le tomó importancia a la persona que se encontraba cerca de ella y de la niña, hasta que la voz varonil de aquel hombre la hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Quítate mocosa! Necesito pasar y tu estas interfiriendo en mi camino. — Kagome inmediatamente reconoció esa voz tan fría, tan neutra, sin sentimiento alguno. La muchacha se lleno de ira al ver como trataba a una pequeña e inocente niña que no le importó nada en ese momento, caminó decidida hasta él y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a una niña? — Gritó llena de furia.

El platinado la miraba con el mismo sentimiento por haberse atrevido a golpearlo, Sesshomaru no se había dado cuenta que la misma mujer de hace unas semanas atrás la cual le había causado problemas estuviera en ese preciso momento y lugar, lo llenó de ira al sentir su cara arder por la atrevida acción de la azabache, tenía ganas de hacerle lo mismo, golpearla, hacerla sufrir por haberse atrevido a tocarlo solamente, pero él no se iba a rebajar a golpear a una mujer y peor en la calle.

— ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? Acabas de romper el único recuerdo que le quedaba de sus padres, eres un indolente y todavía te atreves a tratarla de esa manera ¿que no te das cuenta que es solo una niña?

—No tengo la culpa que esa mocosa se haya atravesado en mi camino, y que su estúpido objeto se haya destruido. — Kagome no dijo nada a su comentario, en es momento lo más importante era Rin así que se giró hacia la niña y trató de calmar su llanto.

—Tranquila Rin ya no llores— Se agacho para estar al mismo nivel de la pequeña, pero sus palabras no tranquilizaban así que la azabache la tomó entra sus brazos, para luego pararse cargando a la niña sintiendo los sollozos ahogados en su cuello ya que Rin había enterrado su rostro en ese lugar para poder calmar el dolor que sentía.

El platinado decidió marcharse bajo la fulminante mirada de Kagome, esa mirada la odiaba esa maldita mirada la detestaba, él estaba acostumbrado a que todos a su alrededor le temieran, a que temblaran ante su presencia, pero esa mujer había sido muy atrevida al haberse atrevido a golpearlo, esa cachetada se la iba a cobrar sea como sea se la iba a cobrar.

.

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, les prometo que en siguiente cap. Viene la propuesta por parte de Sesshomaru para que formen una "familia" espérenlo por favor….. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! **

**Angeline-dbz**


	3. Condición

**Perdón por la demora, no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar.**

**Gracias por continuar con la actualización de este Fic, cada Review que me escriben me anima mucho para seguir la continuación de cada capitulo.**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.**

.

.

Capítulo 3

"Condición"

El platinado se encontraba sentado en su cómo escritorio revisando unos cuantos papeles correspondientes a su trabajo, estaba tan absorto en lo que hacía que no se percató que alguien se adentraba en su oficina. Al escuchar la voz de aquella persona alzó la vista para poder mirarla.

— ¡Hola Sesshomaru Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Esa es la forma en que recibes a tu hermano después de tanto tiempo sin verlo?

—Estoy trabajando, así que déjame solo— Mencionó desinteresado con frialdad volviendo la vista a los papeles que estaba analizando.

—No te preocupes no me tomará mucho tiempo lo que te tengo que decir.

—No me interesa.

—Es un recado de nuestro padre.

—No me interesa.

—Quiere repartir sus bienes en vida, esa es la decisión que tomó— El muchacho platinado igual al que se encontraba sentado pero un poco mas joven habló rápidamente antes de que su medio hermano lo echara de ese lugar. Sesshomaru al escuchar ese comentario alzó la mirada nuevamente para encontrarse con los ámbares ojos de su medio hermano menor, lo miró detenidamente para encontrar algún gesto para asegurarse que no mentía.

— ¿Por qué va hacer algo así de repente?

—Quiere verte Sesshomaru— el más joven mencionó serio con tranquilidad —Desde que te fuiste de casa a los 20 años no has vuelto a pisarla de nuevo.

—Eso no debe importarle a nadie.

— ¡Vamos Sesshomaru! Han pasado ocho años en los que no sabemos nada de ti.

—Esa fue mi decisión.

— ¡Está bien! — Mencionó resignado —Solo quería decirte eso, si quieres ir a la casa nuestro padre te estará esperando mañana por la tarde para explicarte bien la situación.

El platinado mayor no dijo nada, cuando por fin vió a su hermano salir de su oficina se dedicó a analizar la situación. La gran herencia que su padre le podría ofrecer era muy tentadora y él no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

El padre de ambos platinados era millonario poseedor de muchas empresas y hoteles de primera clase, la idea de recibir la mitad de todos los bienes de su padre que por derecho le correspondían no le vendría mal para incrementar su riqueza. Sesshomaru era el propietario de una gran empresa de autos gracias a sus propios esfuerzos, desde que abandonó su familia viajó por muchos países para luego regresar al lugar que dejó para empezar sus planes de negocios. Esos viajes fueron de gran ayuda para él ya que pudo ganar mucho dinero y al regresar compró varias acciones en diferentes empresas para incrementar sus ingresos económicos, así siguió hasta conseguir su propia empresa, solo suya que nadie más la administrase, eso era lo que él siempre soñó, tener una empresa de su propiedad, sin depender de su padre, sin estar bajo las ordenes de alguien, ese no era su estilo y peor si se trataba de su padre. Claro que había pensado en la gran herencia que con derechos legales merecía, pero él pensaba que para eso tendría que esperar mucho, no es que deseara la muerte de su padre, pero ahora que había tomado esa extraña decisión de repartirlos en vida, no la iba a desaprovechar.

—"_Iré mañana en la tarde, será extraño que me aparezca de repente después de tantos años"_— Pensó Sesshomaru mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para ver a través del gran ventanal que estaba a su espalda.

—"_Te conozco muy bien padre, sé que tramas algo, estoy seguro que eso de repartir tus bienes ahora es porque tras algo entre manos, pero yo también sé tratar con gente como tú, ya lo verás papá, ya lo verás" —_ continuó cavilando, hasta que su atención se fijó en una muchacha que caminaba en la vereda al otro lado de la calle donde se encontraba el gran edificio de su propiedad. Al mirarla la reconoció enseguida y se preguntó mentalmente por qué el destino se empeñaba en cruzar a esa atrevida azabache en su camino. Desde la altura en que se encontraba la miró detenidamente mientras ella caminaba inocentemente sin percatarse que era observada. La vió detenerse en el parque en que fue golpeado en el ultimo encuentro con ella, le llamó la atención verla sentarse en uno de las bancas de aquel parque frente a su edificio y a los pocos minutos llegó aquella niña la cual había cometido el error de atravesarse en su camino aquella vez.

Observó como aquella chica abrazaba a la pequeña con tanto cariño y devoción, las siguió observando por unos minutos en los cuales se dio cuenta que la molesta muchacha apreciaba mucho a aquella niña indigente , pero al darse cuenta de que le estaba dando mucha importancia a ese tema se giró rápidamente para continuar con su trabajo. Aunque sea ese día había averiguado que aquella azabache se encontraba con la mocosa en aquel parque, ahora sabía donde buscarla para hacerle pagar su osadía de atreverse a golpearlo, con ese pensamiento sonrió arrogante por el plan de venganza contra ella, con tan solo mandar a esa molesta mocosa a un orfanato estaba seguro que la muchacha sufriría mucho ya que ella no podría hacer nada para solucionarlo, con solo una llamada las separaría para siempre. _—"además le estoy haciendo un bien a la mocosa"_ — Fue su último pensamiento y se retiró a su apartamento.

Al día siguiente Sesshomaru trabajó normalmente y luego de culminar sus actividades se dirigió a la casa donde vivió alguna vez, cuando puso sus pues por primera vez en el piso de aquella casa después de tantos años se dedicó a admirarla, al hacerlo notó detalles que diferenciaban a la casa que el conocía, pequeños detalles que le daban un aire extraño a su parecer. Inmediatamente una sirvienta le dijo que lo anunciaría ante su padre, pero él sin escuchar a la muchacha se adentró al despacho donde el supuso que estaría su progenitor.

— ¡Vaya! en realidad viniste, no pensé que lo hicieras. — Habló el hombre que se encontraba en el lujoso despacho sentado en un gran escritorio, su apariencia inspiraba seguridad en cada movimiento que realizaba, su físico era idéntico al hombre más joven que se encontraba parado frente a él. Los recuerdos de Sesshomaru dieron un paseo hacia el pasado y comparó que la apariencia física de su padre no había cambiado en nada. Definitivamente no iba a morir, definitivamente planeaba algo y definitivamente él no iba a perder la oportunidad de obtener la herencia que su progenitor le otorgaría, sabía perfectamente que le iba a poner una traba para adquirirla, eso no era un impedimento él la superaría, el problema era que no sabía de que magnitud sería, pero antes de atreverse a enfrentar a su padre después de tantos años juró que sea lo que sea iba a tratar de conseguir esa oportunidad de oro para incrementar su riqueza.

—Creo que es interesante lo que tienes que decirme— Dijo con un tono frío en su voz como acostumbraba a hacerlo, su padre suspiró resignado al ver la actitud de su primogénito, después de los años transcurridos sin verse, la forma como le hablaba era tan indiferente y fría como la recordaba.

—Inuyasha te ha comentado mi decisión y veo que estás interesado— lo observó detenidamente —Creo que esa fue la única forma para poder verte— se puso de pie —Lo que te dijo tu hermano es verdad, quiero repartir todos mis bienes entre mis dos hijos, pero antes de eso quisiera saber de tu vida durante estos ochos largos años.

—Nada interesante.

—Después de que regresé de mi viaje escuché que tienes una gran empresa y que te va muy bien.

—Veo que estás informado.

—No del todo— el mayor hizo una pausa — ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos años?

—No he venido a hablar de mi vida personal— Esa fue la instantánea y autoritaria contestación que recibió Inutaisho de parte de su hijo —Ahora solo dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me otorgues lo que me corresponde.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? No entiendo que tratas de insinuar.

—No soy ningún tonto padre. Yo no soy Inuyasha al que puedes manipular a tu antojo, Sé que tramas algo.

— ¿Algo cómo qué?

—No sé….. tal vez algo para no poder heredar por ejemplo— respondió con sarcasmo el peli plata menor.

—No he hecho nada al respecto. Solo quiero asegurarme de que mis hijos obtengan lo que se merecen— Explicó serio e hizo una pausa —Mientras tú e Inuyasha tengan responsabilidades como adultos—Volvió a pausar inquietando a Sesshomaru—Les daré lo que se merecen— Culminó la explicación dejando una incógnita en Sesshomaru. Ambas miradas ambarinas chocaron, la del menor esperando la condición que le pondrían para adquirir lo que deseaba y la del mayor tratando de conseguir que su hijo no se fuera de su lado nuevamente, por esa razón había planeado aquello, por esa razón había llamado a su hijo mayor sabiendo que con esa oferta volvería aunque sea por interés, y por esa misma razón le iba a comunicar lo siguiente.

—Sólo si están casados y tienen una familia formada. Les otorgaré la mitad del valor universal de mis bienes—comunicó sorprendiendo al peli plata menor, él no se esperaba esta condición, Sesshomaru supuso que tendría que trabajar para su padre por un tiempo y después de unos cuantos años bajo el mando su progenitor le daría lo deseado, pero al escuchar esa condición de tal magnitud incomprensible para él, no supo como reaccionar, pero lo que sí estaba completamente seguro era que estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguir lo que le ofrecían, así fuera difícil, él lo haría, no había nada imposible para él.

—entonces Inuyasha no va a poder heredar ¿estoy en lo correcto?

— ¡Exactamente! Él no podrá heredar— confesó, intrigando más a su primogénito. —Por ahora no podrá hacerlo, pero cuando él forme una familia, podrá acceder a la mitad que le corresponde. Aún es muy joven, tiene solo 22 años, todavía no quiere formar un hogar. — Explicó con sinceridad en su rostro —Y tú ¿tienes esposa o hijos? — con esa pregunta culminó de hablar.

Desde que su padre le planteó la condición para poder entregarle la herencia, Sesshomaru se preguntó mentalmente si su hermano estaría casado o no. Él no sabía nada de ellos, pero con la contestación de su padre, entendió que Inuyasha había desistido a la parte de la herencia que le correspondía.

Él no iba a ser como su hermano que por estar vigilado por su padre y vivir bajo su mismo techo no podía adquirir los bienes que tanto deseaba, seguir sus reglas lo llenaba de impotencia y desesperación, pero él no vivía ahí desde hace ocho años, él se había ido de viaje hace mucho tiempo y recientemente había llegado a formar su empresa, definitivamente él no sabía nada de ellos tal como ellos no sabían nada de él. Al pensar en eso Sesshomaru reflexionó un rato y llegó a una conclusión, al hacerlo en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción que fue interrumpida por la interrogante de su progenitor.

—Y a debes tener una familia ¿no es así Sesshomaru?

—Sí

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó sorprendido y emocionado a la vez— Sesshomaru solo asintió la cabeza en afirmación —Espero conocer a tu esposa, quisiera saber quién es la mujer que ha podido atrapar al gran Sesshomaru Taisho. — Dijo divertido.

—Por ahora no se podrá. — Prosiguió mintiendo. —Ella esta de viaje.

—Ya veo— dijo pensativo el mayor, para luego preguntar. — ¿Cuántos hijos tienes? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu esposa? — ante tantas preguntas el menor no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo.

—Eso te lo diré cuando te los presente, porque de seguro quieres verlos ¿verdad? si no me darás la parte que me corresponde— Miró su reloj —Tengo que irme es muy tarde. — saliendo del lugar, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta del despacho, su padre llamó su atención.

— ¡Espera! — Sesshomaru se volteó para enfrentarlo ante su llamado —Solo quiero que te acerques más a tu familia, ahora que tienes una debes entender de la falta que hacen, lo único que quiero es conocer quienes integran tu nueva familia y ahora también mi nueva familia. — Sesshomaru no dijo nada solo se volteó y salió de esa casa. Ahora tenía mucho en que pensar, su mentira le iba a traer muchos beneficios así que tenia que planearla muy bien.

Habían pasado 2 días exactamente desde el encuentro de Sesshomaru con su padre, el mayor mandó a Inuyasha nuevamente a invitar a una cena a Sesshomaru y _'su familia' _el peli plata no se negó, aceptó la invitación prometiendo que estaría ese día junto con su supuesta esposa e hijos. Aquel día no le especificó a su padre cuantos hijos tenía, pero después de analizarlo durante esos dos días decidió solo _'tener un hijo'_ sea hombre o mujer eso no importaba, ahora lo difícil era encontrar a la madre. Tenía tantas amantes a las cuales elegir, pero ninguna cumplía con las perspectivas que él se había formulado en su mente, aquella mujer debería ser amable, paciente, y sobre todo que tenga una personalidad cálida y maternal para que su padre se crea que son una familia.

Se puso a recordar a las variadas mujeres que pasaron por su vida y ninguna cumplía con lo solicitado, todas eran frívolas, interesadas, superficiales. No era la madre indicada que buscaba, una mujer así no le favorecía en esa situación ya que no tenían ese cariño maternal. Por otra parte conseguir un hijo no le importaba en cualquier orfanato le darían en adopción a un niño inmediatamente, tenía las comodidades necesarias para poder mantenerlo, no tenía malos antecedentes.

—Señor Sesshomaru ¿Por qué no le propone un trato a la señorita Kagura? — Sugirió Jaken que se encontraba observándolo junto a Bankotsu frente del escritorio del pensativo y arrogante platinado.

Como contestación Sesshomaru rió sonoramente con sarcasmo. — ¿Kagura? Por favor Jaken no me hagas reír. Kagura no tiene ni el más mínimo instinto maternal. — al terminar esa frase se giró dándole la espalda a sus hombres de confianza, ellos eran los únicos enterados de lo ocurrido, cuando estuvo frente al ventanal que se encontraba tras su escritorio volvió a hablar. —Jaken si no vas a ayudar no estorbes, así que…¡Lárgate!

—Pero…. amo.

—Vete antes que mi paciencia llegue a su limite — amenazó fríamente asiendo estremecer a Jaken.

—Sí señor, enseguida me retiro— Jaken salió haciendo una reverencia.

—Déjame solo Bankotsu.

—Como diga señor.

Sesshomaru se quedó solo en su oficina, cavilando la situación, analizando y planificando la estrategia perfecta para poder lograr su objetivo, el nunca perdía, estaba acostumbrado a ganar y esta no era la excepción, iba a conseguir esa herencia como sea.

Estaba tan entretenido en sus cavilaciones hasta que desvió la mirada hacia el parque del otro lado de la calle. Pudo observar como aquella chiquilla molesta hablaba amenamente con la niña indigente, el peli plata inmediatamente recordó la venganza que tenía preparado para ella. Miró el cielo y supuso que era tarde por la posición del sol, no le tomó importancia a la azabache, en esos momento solo podía pensar en su inconveniente, en encontrar a la madre perfecta que pueda querer a un niño adoptado, a una mujer capaz de aguantar las tonterías y fastidios de un niño, a una mujer que tenga ese instinto maternal. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa por lo que su mente le contestó, al pensar en todos esos detalles la única persona que cruzó por su mente fue a esa molesta azabache a la cual desconocía su nombre. En un movimiento rápido de su cabeza su mirada interesada buscó su objetivo encontrando todo los detalles solicitados en ella, tan amable con esa molesta mocosa que parecía su madre, tan cariñosa con ella que haría lo que fuera para tenerla a su lado, tan maternal y protectora con la pequeña que aceptaría cualquier propuesta por no separarse de ella. _—"Creo que mis planes contigo han cambiado."_ — Pensó Sesshomaru mientras continuaba observando a la futura madre de su futura hija.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siento haberme retrasado tanto en subir el capitulo. Sé que mencione en el anterior que en este iba a escribir sobre la propuesta se Sesshomaru hacia Kagome, pero fue importante primero escribir la condición que su padre le daría para que él pueda tomar la decisión ¿No lo creen?...**

**Espero que le haya gustado y como siempre estoy muy agradecida que continúen leyendo mi Fic…**

**La siguiente actualización Prometo no demorarme mucho y de ley la propuesta… no me demoraré mucho al menos no tanto como lo hice con este XD por que ya tengo algo sobre ese cap.….**

**Angeline-DBZ : )**


	4. Propuesta

**Hola por aquí de nuevo, traté de no demorar mucho en la actualización. Espero que sea de su agrado, bueno no los canso más ¡A leer! : )**

.

.

_Capitulo 4_

_Propuesta_

Faltaban tres días para asistir a la cena a la cual su padre lo había invitado, solo setenta y dos horas para presentar a '_su familia'_ ante su padre. No tenía otra opción debía contratar a la azabache para que fingiera ser su esposa, ella tenía un cariño inexplicable hacia esa niña y eso le era muy oportuno. Si él le propusiera ser su esposa por un tiempo a cambio de dinero no se iba a negar, aquella vez en su primer encuentro la notó necesitada, angustiada por haber perdido la oportunidad de trabajar. Tenía todo planeado para que la azabache acepte su propuesta, estaba seguro que si le ofrecía una cantidad considerada de dinero ella aceptaría sin objeciones, pero si por algún motivo se negaba a hacerlo pondría en práctica su otra opción. Chantajearla era una de las hipótesis que maquinó su mente en el momento de pensar en la propuesta.

Si la molesta azabache se negaba a aceptar, la amenazaría en mandar a la mocosa a un orfanato lejano donde nunca la volvería a ver, así que no tenía otra opción mas que aceptar ya sea por el dinero o por el extraño cariño maternal hacia la pequeña indigente.

….

Sesshomaru caminaba con la seriedad y seguridad que lo caracterizaba por el parque cercano a su empresa, miraba fríamente hacia el frente mientras con disimulo buscaba a una persona en particular, su paso se detuvo al momento en que la encontró, la observó por unos minutos antes de acercarse. La miraba con detenimiento y aunque su expresión no demostró ningún cambio, el platinado se asombró al ver que la pequeña y pronto su futura hija estaba cargando unas cuantas flores rojas en una bolsa, la niña caminaba de un lugar a otro ofreciéndolas, tratando de venderlas a las parejas que se encontraban en aquel parque.

Se quedó observándola por un rato, después de unos minutos miró su reloj aun era temprano, tenía más que suficiente tiempo para hablar con la niña, estaba en la obligación de ganarse su confianza para que todo su plan fuera un éxito. El platinado había decidido hablar con la pequeña antes de que la azabache llegara a encontrarse con ella. Durante los días que tubo observándolas se dio cuenta de que la modelo frecuentaba a la misma hora a la menor. Seguía en sus cavilaciones sin percatarse que la niña venía hacia él.

—Hola señor, quiere…— Rin inocentemente jalaba del pantalón a Sesshomaru tratando de llamar su atención, pensaba que no lo conocía, solo lo vió estático en ese lugar y sin percatarse de quien se trataba se lanzó para ofrecerle la última rosa que llevaba en sus pequeñas manos, pero cuando el mayor bajó su mirada, lo reconoció en seguida, evitando que terminara su frase. —Lo siento— Fue lo único que articuló la pequeña. —No…. quise molestarlo. — soltó el agarre que ejercía en el pantalón del peli plata y agachó la cabeza aguantando las ganas de llorar al recordar que el único recuerdo que su madre le había dejado, ya no lo tenía. Rin intentó inmediatamente alejarse del ambarino, pero antes de que lo hiciera éste habló enseguida para evitarlo.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó haciendo que Rin se detuviera — ¿Por qué te vas? ¿No ibas a decirme algo?— la pequeña negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo. Sesshomaru se acercó a ella sigilosamente cambiando su expresión para que la niña frente suyo no huyera.

Rin al sentir la presencia del extraño acercarse retrocedió un poco dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Dime! ¿Qué intentabas hacer? — Trató que su tono de voz no sonara muy frío ni autoritario. Al no recibir repuesta por parte de la niña, se agachó para poder estar a la altura de Rin y poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. — ¿Por qué no me contestas? — Nuevamente no recibió ninguna respuesta. — ¿Éstas enojada conmigo por lo de la otra vez?— Rin solo negó con un movimiento de su cabecita. Sesshomaru le creyó, no vió ningún rencor en los pequeños ojos de la niña, lo que pudo presenciar fue tristeza. —Yo no quise destruir tu recuerdo, ni insultarte de esa manera, aquella vez andaba un poco disgustado, problemas de mayores— Se disculpó de la mejor manera que pudo, nunca antes lo había hecho y menos con una niña.

— ¿Usted no me odia? — la pregunta por parte de la menor lo tomó por sorpresa.

—No

—Pensé que me odiaba, por haberlo empujado.

—Ya te dije que ese día andaba un poco contrariado. — Rin al escucharlo sonrió ampliamente, la pequeña no quería que la odiaran, no quería ser una niña mala. Eso era lo que su inocente e infantil mente pensaba.

El platinado se sorprendió mentalmente del rápido cambió de humor de la menor, hace unos momentos su rostro expresaba tristeza y ahora le estaba sonriendo, definitivamente no la entendía, él pensó que la menor le guardaba rencor por romper en mil pedazos aquel recuerdo en forma de corazón que por lo que le gritó la azabache en su ultimo encuentro era muy importante para ella. Dejó de pensar para seguir su plan.

— ¡Toma! — le ofreció una caja que hasta ese entonces Rin se dio cuenta que el platinado cargaba en sus manos. Sus grandes ojos demostraron desconfianza, dudaba entre aceptarla o no. El ambarino rápidamente se percató de aquello y decidió hablar. — ¡Acéptala! Es un pequeño obsequio para disculparme por la vez anterior. — Rin tomó la pequeña caja y la observó unos segundos con curiosidad.

—No es necesario que me dé nada.

—Solo acéptala. — Su paciencia estaba llegando a sus límites y no se dio cuenta a que había usado un tono inadecuado en su voz. _—"¿No puedes aceptarla y ya? ¡Que desesperante es hablar con esta mocosa!_— Pensó mientras trataba de cambiar su expresión de fastidio que lo estaba delatando.

La pequeña al notarlo molesto y fastidiado cambió nuevamente su expresión de alegría a una de tristeza.

— ¡Ven! — Sesshomaru se enderezó bajo la mirada de Rin, la menor al verlo caminar hacia una banca cercana a ellos lo siguió en silencio obedeciendo la exclamación del mayor y cargando entre sus pequeños brazos la rosa y la caja que recién le había dado el ambarino.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el platinado volvió a hablar.

— ¡Ábrela! — En vez de pedir amablemente exigió. Rin prefirió hacer lo que el mayor le había pedido sin objeciones. Al hacerlo encontró una hermosa cajita rosa decorada con flores color plata brillante, cuando la abrió escuchó una hermosa melodía y en el interior de ésta habían tres mariposas que giraban al compás de la suave música. La pequeña dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar la sube y fresca melodía.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Sí! — Contestó emocionada. —Muchas gracias señor, muchas gracias.

—No tienes por qué agradecer.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre señor?

—Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Me gusta mucho su nombre señor Sesshomaru.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es Rin.

Sesshomaru reía internamente mientras escuchaba a la pequeña hablarle, estaba satisfecho por haber logrado el primer paso de su plan, para él fue increíble la confianza que adquirió la pequeña hacia su persona en tan poco tiempo, pero a eso no le dio importancia. Escuchó a la pequeña hablarle de cosas triviales, casi todo el tiempo permaneció callado solo hablaba para preguntar cosas que le era de interés.

Seguía 'conversando' con la menor hasta que se percató de la hora.

— ¿A qué hora viene la mujer que siempre te acompaña?

— ¿Se refiere a la señorita Kagome?

—"_¿Kagome? Con que ese es tu nombre_" — Pensó el platinado. —Sí— respondió después de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Usted conoce a la señorita Kagome?

—No, pero quiero hablar con ella, la última vez que nos vimos no me comporté como debía.

—Ella es muy buena conmigo, siempre me dice que me quiere.

—Trabajo muy cerca de aquí, justo en ese edificio — Señaló el inmueble que se alzaba majestuoso justo frente a ellos, la niña al ver que el mayor miraba hacia allá siguió con la mirada el lugar observado.

— ¡Wow ese lugar es muy grande! — Exclamó asombrada la pequeña.

— Siempre que estoy en mi oficina veo a esa muchacha venir hasta este parque y conversar contigo, si no me equivoco ya es hora de que esté aquí.

—Hoy ella no vendrá— Sesshomaru se molestó al escuchar la respuesta.

— ¿Por qué?— Gruñó molesto al pensar que su plan no lo podría culminar ese día.

—La señorita Kagome tiene un Desfile de Moda esta noche, es muy importante para ella así que tiene muchas cosas que hacer para que todo salga bien. Me dijo que nunca antes había hecho algo así estaba muy nerviosa.

—Justo ahora tienes que faltar, maldita sea— Masculló sus palabras muy bajo con tono amargo evitando que la menor lo escuchara.

—Disculpe ¿Dijo algo? No pude escucharlo.

—Nada importante. — respondió serio mientras trataba de resolver mentalmente el pequeño inconveniente presentado, esta noche debía hacer que la molesta azabache aceptara su propuesta, no tenía mucho tiempo ni paciencia para esperar otro día, así que decidió marcharse, buscaría a la azabache donde fuera que estuviera. —Me tengo que ir— dijo levantándose de la banca que compartía con la pequeña. Estaba alejándose con paso apresurado hacía su empresa, pero una infantil voz hizo detener su paso.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru espere por favor! — Corrió hacia él cuando lo vió detenerse.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Tenga señor! — dijo mientras estiraba su pequeño bracito ofreciendo la última rosa roja que traía en sus manos. —Acéptela por favor.

Sesshomaru tomó la rosa, no podía rechazarla si quería llevarse bien con la mocosa que tenía en frente, con fastidio tomó la rosa para luego girarse para marcharse sin agradecer la acción de la menor. Dio dos pasos hacia el frente dándole la espalda, pero antes de que se marchara definitivamente de ese lugar, detuvo su paso nuevamente ante el pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza.

— ¿Sabes donde va a ser El Desfile de Moda? — Preguntó sin voltearse, permaneciendo de espalda a Rin.

— ¿La pasarela? ¿Se refiera a la que la señorita Kagome va a participar? — Preguntó emocionada.

—Sí

Rin al escuchar su afirmación, corrió para acercarse al platinado quedando frente a él.

—La señorita Kagome me dijo donde era, pero no conozco el lugar.

—Dime la dirección que te dijo.

—Es que…. no lo recuerdo— admitió apenada.

—No importa recuerda algo de lo que te dijo y dímelo.

—Pero no lo recuerdo muy bien.

—Ya te dije que no me importa, quizás pueda reconocer el lugar con lo que me digas.

—Pero…..— Su escusa fue interrumpida por el impaciente ambarino.

— ¡Sólo habla!

—Está bien— la menor se resignó un poco nerviosa por el enfado del platinado.

Rin empezó a contarle sobre el lugar en donde la azabache iba a trabajar como modelo, le costó unos minutos poder recordar el nombre de éste, pero después de tantos intentos por explicarlo, lo consiguió, la niña pudo recordar el nombre del edificio donde su futura madre se encontraba y enseguida se lo comunicó al mayor.

Sesshomaru al escuchar el nombre del edificio pudo reconocerlo, aquel sitio era especialmente para eventos de ese tipo, él no era un hombre que frecuentaba esos lugares, ni muchos menos asistía a eventos de tal magnitud, pero estaba en la obligación de ir si quería contactarse con la azabache.

—Dijiste que el edificio donde se encuentras tu amiga es en el Edificio Shikon ¿verdad?

—Sí, el nombre del edificio era ese— Contestó sonriente.

—"_No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, debo hablar con ella de inmediato, necesito hacer que acepte. Tiene que ser ésta noche no puedo dejarlo para mañana." _— El ambarino estaba decidido a ir al edificio indicado por la pequeña. En el momento que ella le dijo el lugar lo reconoció enseguida. Así que decidió encontrarse con ella, así lo quiso y así lo haría.

—Señor Sesshomaru— el nombrado dejó sus pensamientos para prestar atención a la niña — ¿Usted quiere ver a la Señorita Kagome en la pasarela?

—Algo así. — contestó serio sin cambiar su expresión.

—La señorita Kagome es muy bonita ¿Verdad Señor Sesshomaru? — Ante la pregunta Sesshomaru no supo que responder, en ese momento su mente dio un pequeño paseo a el pasado, justamente al día en que conoció a la atrevida y molesta azabache, trató de recordarla detenidamente y admitió internamente que Kagome era hermosa, fue en ese entonces que reconoció su belleza, antes lo había notado, pero rechazó sus pensamientos por el odio que le tenía.

—Sí es muy hermosa— Admitió.

— ¿Le gusta? — Preguntó con imprudencia. Con la imprudencia característica de la inocencia infantil.

El peli plata al escuchar la siguiente interrogativa sonrió. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa malvada disfrazada de sorpresa. Con esa pregunta daría el segundo paso de su plan.

—Mucho, me gusta mucho. — al responder a la pregunta pudo notar el agrado y aceptación por parte de la pequeña, su plan en definitiva no iba a ser difícil por ese lado, teniendo la aprobación de la menor le facilitaba las cosas.

La niña chilló de alegría por la afirmación del mayor cosa que molestó al platinado por el escandalo, pero lo supo disimular muy bien. — ¡Que alegría! Yo creo que a la Señorita Kagome también le gusta señor. — el ambarino alzó una ceja curioso.

— ¿enserio?

—Sí, la otra vez que quise hablar de usted con ella, la señorita Kagome no quiso y se puso muy nerviosa, creo que es por que le gusta. — Culminó sonriendo.

—"_Debe de ser porque me odia."_ — Reflexionó el platinado.

—Y si ustedes dos se gustan— analizó la situación muy pensativa. —Muy pronto se van a casar— Culminó gritando de alegría.

—Eso espero.

—Pero si se casan, la señorita Kagome ya no me va a querer— Rin mencionó con tristeza reflejada en su carita.

Sesshomaru aprovechó esta oportunidad para asegurar la aprobación a la propuesta que pronto le diría a la azabache. Se agachó nuevamente para poder estar a la altura de la menor y comenzar su táctica. Era muy fácil sólo tenía que mencionar unas cuantas palabras apropiadas y su plan sería mas exitoso.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Cuando usted se case con la señorita Kagome van a tener hijos y ella se va a olvidar de mí.

—Eso no va a ocurrir— dijo serio. — ¿Sabes por qué? — la menor negó con la cabeza. —Por que cuando ella y yo nos casemos te vamos a buscar y tu serás nuestra hija, viviremos los tres juntos como una familia.

Rin al escuchar tal cosa se ilusionó de sobremanera, quería tanto a la azabache, tanto como a una madre y aunque fuera inexplicable para el platinado que tenía enfrente también le estaba tomando un cariño inmenso, un sentimiento que creía correspondido.

La pequeña al escuchar la explicación del ambarino tubo el anhelo de querer tenerlos como padres, sentir el cariño de ellos, sentir sus cuidados, poder nombras a la azabache 'mamá' y al platinado 'papá' era algo que la llenaba de júbilo, una alegría incontrolable que se reflejaba en su rostro.

….

Sesshomaru después de culminar la conversación con la menor y haberla llenado de ilusión, se encaminó al edificio 'Shikon' en busca de su futura esposa.

Cuando por fin llegó al lugar deseado después de haber conducido su elegante carro por unas cuantas horas, se adentró al sitió encontrando un grupo numeroso de individuos. No le agradó ver a personas que lo conocían en aquel lugar, pero era inevitable que esto no pasara, sabía de ante mano que si iba asistir a ese desfile de moda de seguro iba a encontrarse con unos cuantos conocidos y entre ellos algunas 'amigas' de su pasado. Cruzó unas cuantas palabras con ellos sin prestarle mucha atención, en ese momento todo su interés estaba en encontrar y convencer a la azabache.

Como pudo se liberó de las personas que trataban de hablar con él, se escabulló entre el gentío y llegó a los camerinos de las modelos, en la puerta encontró a un par de guardias, un impedimento que se podía superar con unos cuantos billetes.

—Disculpe caballero, pero no pude entrar.

—No pienso hacerlo. — respondió con seriedad y frialdad, sin despegar la mirada de eso dos sujetos, tratando de intimidarlos con su presencia al igual que lo hacía con todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino.

—Entonces, retírese por favor.

—Vengo a hablar con una mujer que esta allí adentro. — sentenció serio.

—En este momento no pude, las señoritas están ocupadas.

— ¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme hablar con ella? — Trató de sobornarlos sacando un montón de billetes de gran valor, como vió dudar a los guardias, Sesshomaru iba aumentando la cantidad de dinero ante la ambiciosa vista de los guardas.

— ¡Con esto es suficiente! — Exclamó uno de los guardias mientras tomaba el gran rollo de billetes, Sesshomaru sonrió de lado satisfecho por haber logrado su cometido.

—Se llama Kagome, comuníquenle que alguien quiere verla y que es de gran importancia, díganle que me encuentre en la parte trasera del edificio.

Tal y como lo indicó Sesshomaru, los guardias hicieron lo ordenado.

Kagome le pareció muy extraño que alguien quisiera hablar con ella en ese preciso momento, le intrigó saber que era eso de gran importancia que tenían que decirle, se preocupó mucho pensando que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a su familia o a Rin, que sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó al lugar indicado por los guardias.

Caminada con ligereza por un pasillo vacío el cual no estaba concurrido por personas. La azabache llevaba puesto el primer vestido que iba modelar, una hermosa prenda color negro, larga con una generosa abertura en su pierna que al caminar se podía admirar, aquel vestido estaba sujetado de dos finas tiras que en la espada se cruzaban siendo éstas la únicas que la cubrían. En ese vestido de gala Kagome se veía hermosa, se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo.

La azabache por fin encontró la salida de la parte trasera del gran edificio, pero no encontró a nadie en ese lugar, su vista buscó a la supuesta persona que la solicitaba, de izquierda a derecha miraba curiosa sin encontrar a nadie. Así permaneció por unos segundos sin percatarse que a su espalda estaba un platinado recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados observándola detenidamente, su miraba recorría su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, perdiéndose en las curvas del cuerpo femenino. Sesshomaru dibujó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro al percatarse de los pensamientos lujuriosos que su mente estaba maquinando.

—Llegas tarde. — Kagome se giró rápidamente al escuchar esa fría voz.

— ¿Tú? — mencionó incrédula — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito halar contigo.

—No tengo nada que hablar con usted. — dijo con rencor. —Así que con permiso.

Sesshomaru se interpuso en la entrada del edificio, negando el acceso para que Kagome pueda traspasara. La azabache no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo, por el contrario lo desafío con la mirada y caminó hacia él tratando de pasar, dando anotar que no le temía. Al quedar tan cerca el platinado admiró el rostro de la modelo, sus ojos, sus labios, todo en ella era hermoso. Tan natural, tan fresca, se regañó mentalmente ante esos pensamientos, debía concentrarse a lo que le interesaba y no en tonterías. De igual manera después de conseguir su tan anhelada herencia, la dejaría, se divorciaría de ella sin importarle lo mas mínimo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? Dije que quiero hablar contigo.

—No me interesa nada de lo que tenga que decirme.

—Aunque no lo creas, te interesa demasiado.

—Ya le dije que no, así que déjeme pasar, necesito ir a trabajar.

—No es necesario que trabajes. Yo puedo ofrecerte el doble ¡No! El triple de lo que ganas aquí.

—Mire— Hizo una pausa hostigada —No tengo tiempo para perderlo con usted, y no me interesa su dinero en lo absoluto.

—Yo tampoco lo tengo para perderlo contigo— Mencionó disgustado, había olvidado lo molesto que era hablar con la azabache. —Quiero que hagas un pequeño trato conmigo.

—No me intere…..

—Cásate conmigo— Ante tal proposición Kagome lo quedó viendo como si estuviera demente, en sus pensamientos cruzó la idea de que el platinado estaba totalmente loco por mencionar algo así.

— ¿Está loco o qué? — Lo miró desconcertada —No sé por que me está diciendo esto, pero yo NUNCA me casaría con alguien como usted, tan malvado, tan vil que es capaz de dejar sin empleo a las personas sin razón y decirles palabras horribles a una niña inocente.

—Te conviene mucho, ya te dije que ganarás mucho dinero si te casas conmigo— Explicó dándole a entender a la azabache que no estaba bromeando. —Tómalo como si fuera un trabajo y ya.

—Así me ofrezca todo el dinero del mundo nunca me casaría con usted. — mencionó dejándole en claro cuanto lo despreciaba. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta dejando atrás a Sesshomaru el cual sonrió divertido y vencedor al tener un haz bajo la manga.

—Entonces olvídate de esa mocosa para siempre— Kagome al escuchar esa amenaza detuvo su paso inmediatamente preocupada.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? — Preguntó nerviosa, estando nuevamente frente a frente con el platinado.

—Lo que escuchaste, si no te casas conmigo tendrás que olvidarte de esa mocosa para siempre, la enviaré a un orfanato lejos donde ni siquiera puedas visitarla.

—No….. puedes hacer algo así.

—Claro que sí, sólo con una llamada y la pequeña indigente estará en un orfanato.

— ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Cuál es el motivo verdadero para tal acción?

—Eres muy inteligente mi querida Kagome— Se acercó a ella —Tengo que hacerlo para recibir una herencia, mi padre me puso de condición 'tener una familia' para poder adquirir a ella. — continuó acercándose más y más hasta poder tomar la barbilla de la azabache y obligarla a mirarlo. —Y tú eres la indicada para dicho papel, la de madre y de esposa. — Terminó su frase ante la nerviosa mirada de la azabache por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro golpearse en su rostro.

Sesshomaru se separó de ella dejándola furiosa, nerviosa, temerosa, por todo lo que le había confesado.

—Si te casas conmigo tendrás a esa mocosa siempre a tu lado, la adoptaremos como nuestra hija y tendrá en honor de llevar el apellido Taisho.

— ¿Por qué involucrar a una inocente en tu perverso plan?

—eso es sencillo, ya te mencioné que necesito a una familia y para eso necesito una hija.

—Eres despreciable.

—Tengo prisa, ¿Aceptas o no? — Kagome lo miró desconcertada, temerosa, si ella se negaba iban a separar a la niña de su lado mandándola a un lugar lejano donde no podría cuidarla.

Tenía dos alternativas que cambaría su vida drásticamente, por un lado si aceptaba se sacrificaría por el bien de la menor, pero si se negaba la pequeña tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Ante esos pensamientos sintió más odio hacia el platinado, impotencia por no poder negarse, pero después de tanto analizarlo preferiría sacrificarse y casarse con ese ser sin sentimientos por el bien de su pequeña amiga.

—Acepto— mencionó con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de Sus ojos.

—Perfecto, buena decisión. — Dijo el platinado sonriendo satisfecho. —Ahora me gustaría conocer el apellido de mi futura esposa.

—Kagome Higurashi— respondió con rencor.

—Muy bien Higurashi, mañana serás mi esposa.

— ¡¿Qué tan rápido?!

—No hay tiempo para esperar, mañana mismo te explicaré bien el papel que tienes que desempeñar.

—Yo… tengo que irme, voy a trabajar.

— ¡Olvídate de eso! Ya no es necesario que trabajes.

—No pienses que porque acepté casarme contigo vas a manejar mi vida.

—No es favorable para mí que salgas en revistas o en la televisión como modelo si vas a ser mi esposa. Recuerda que necesito mucha discreción.

—Está bien, pero tengo un contrato firmado en una compañía y no puedo abandonar mi trabajo.

—No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo, no tendrás ningún problema.

Sesshomaru se fue alejando, dejado sola a la azabache en ese lugar, la idea de casarse con un total desconocido la atormentaba y la llenaba de ira, no pudo contener más sus lágrimas las cuales brotaron de sus bellos ojos chocolates rodando por du tersa mejilla.

— ¡Espera! — Llamó la azabache haciendo que Sesshomaru volteara para encontrarla llorando. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sesshomaru. — Hizo una pausa al verla llorar. —Sesshomaru Taisho.

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer, perdón por la demora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado….. : )**


	5. Nueva Familia

**Siento mucho haber retrasado tanto la actualización de éste Fic, pero como se acabaron mis vacaciones y entré a la universidad de nuevo no he tenido mucho tiempo de actualizar, para compensarlos, este capitulo lo he tratado de hacerlo más largo. : )**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, me alegra cada palabra escrita en ellos. Estoy tan feliz que sigan pendiente de la actualización de 'Ambición'. Aquí les dejo el capitulo cinco. Espero sea de su agrado.**

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Nueva familia**_

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se levantó tranquila, tratando de disimular su angustia para que su familia no se preocupara. Se sentía nerviosa, abrumada por lo que iba a hacer ese día, y no era para menos tenía que asistir a una boda y no a una cualquiera, si no a la suya propia. La azabache no le había platicado nada de ese tema a su familia por el simple y sencillo hecho de que ellos no la comprenderían, no entenderían la decisión que había tomado.

Para su suerte o desgracia, estaría sola por un mes, su familia había decidido viajar a otra ciudad a casa de unos familiares por las vacaciones de su hermano. La azabache se reusó a ir, alegando que estaría muy ocupada en su nuevo trabajo, su madre la entendió y la dejó quedarse para que siga trabajando.

— ¿Estarás bien hija? — preguntó preocupada la señora, mientras compartía la mesa con los miembro de su familia en el desayuno.

—No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien— Trató de convencerla. —No me pasará nada, además solo será un mes.

—Hermana para mis próximas vacaciones sí iremos juntos a casa de nuestra tía.

—Claro que sí— respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas cálidas.

—Querida nieta espero que te cuides muy bien— intervino el abuelo de los Higurashi.

—Sí abuelo.

Terminaron el desayuno armoniosamente. Los tres miembros de la familia de la azabache se retiraron a sus habitaciones a recoger sus respectivas maletas para salir de viaje en ese instante.

No tardaron mucho, bajaron enseguida hasta quedar todos reunidos en la pequeña sala de la casa. Todos se despedían de Kagome, su madre dándole recomendaciones, su hermano le prometió traerle un presente a su regreso y su abuelo le dejó unos pergaminos para que se protegiera de las fuerzas negativas. Kagome sonreía por las palabras de su abuelo. La familia se encontraba amenamente despidiéndose de la chica azabache, pero el sonido de un celular interrumpió el momento familiar. Kagome al percatarse que era su celular el que sonaba, miró enseguida de quien se trataba y el número que vió en su móvil era desconocido. Contestó inmediatamente sin imaginarse de quien se trataba, presionó el botón para contestar la llamada ante la presencia de los tres integrantes de su familia.

—Hola— Habló la azabache ignorando la identidad de la otra persona.

—_Te espero a las diez en punto en el Hotel 'Zelta', espero que seas puntual_.

— ¿Ah? ¿Con quien hablo disculpe?

—_Sesshomaru_— Respondió pausadamente. —_Si no llegas a la hora indicada te iré a buscar a tu casa, sé donde vives, fue muy fácil conseguir esa información_. — Sin dejar que Kagome respondiera a su mandato, el platinado colgó la llamada dejando a la azabache pálida como un papel, había olvidado en ese momento que tendría que casarse ese día, por lo feliz que se sentía al recibir tanto cariño por parte de su familia en el momento que se retiraban.

— ¿Pasó algo malo querida? — Preguntó su madre al verla en ese estado.

—Nada— Mintió repentinamente. — Sólo era una llamada de trabajo.

—Está bien, entonces nos retiramos, por favor llámanos si necesitas algo, sea lo que sea, llámanos hija.

—si mamá, yo te llamaré, que les valla bien en el viaje— Se despidió mientras seguía a la puerta a sus familiares. —Saluden de mi parte a la tía. — Fue su última frase. Ellos ingresaron a un taxi dejándola totalmente sola a la merced del platinado.

Al encontrarse sola, miró con pesar el reloj de pared el cual indicaba que eran las nueve de la mañana, tenía solo una hora para estar en el lugar solicitado por el ambarino.

No sabía como había averiguado su número telefónico ni mucho menos su dirección, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era asistir a ese lugar. No tenía otra opción, ya había aceptado, no podía retractarse ya que si lo hacía la separarían de la pequeña e inocente Rin y eso no lo podría soportar, preferiría quedarse con ella como su madre, dándole la familia que nunca tubo y el cariño maternal que necesitaba. Pensando en eso se encaminó al lugar indicado.

….

Estaba justo enfrente del Hotel 'Zelta' a las diez en punto como él se lo había dicho, no sabía que hacer, el ambarino le dijo que fuera a ese lugar pero era tan grande que desconocía el lugar exacto a donde dirigirse.

—Veo que eres puntual— Mencionó el platinado a espalda de Kagome, haciendo que ella se girara rápidamente sorprendida.

— ¿Para que me dijo que viniera a este lugar?

—Para que más podría llamarte Higurashi, Recuerda que tenemos un trato pendiente.

—Lo sé a la perfección, pero no entiendo por qué en este lugar.

—Anoche te dije que hoy te explicaría todo acerca del contrato, tu papel a desempeñar y sobre todo darte a conocer como se debe de comportar la Señora Taisho. — Kagome agachó la mirada en afirmación, aceptando lo que el platinado le había dicho.

Se adentraron al hotel en dirección al restaurante, la azabache se sorprendió al hacerlo, nunca antes había frecuentado un lugar así, tan elegante, tan sofisticado. Se sentía nerviosa e insegura de sí misma al no saber como actuar ante la imponente personalidad del platinado.

Se acercaron a una mesa, el ambarino ofreció cortésmente el asiento a la azabache y luego él prosiguió a sentarse frente a ella para comenzar a hablar.

—Nos casaremos a las doce en punto— Demandó al sentarse —A las dos de la tarde adoptaremos a esa niña— Prosiguió —A las cuatro de la tarde recogerás tus cosas, sólo las elementales para que te mudes conmigo y finalmente a las seis de la tarde, Tú y la mocosa estarán en mi apartamento. — Continuó explicando ante la atónita y sorprendida mirada de Kagome.

La azabache estaba asombrada al notar como el ambarino había planificado tan rápido todo lo mencionado. Al escuchar su explicación se llenó de angustia, no podía creer que ese mismo día iba a ser la esposa del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Pero…¿Cómo vamos a adoptar a Rin? Eso es algo que requiere mucho tiempo. — Se atrevió a hablar desviando la mirada ya que Sesshomaru no le quietaba la mirada de encima desde que llegaron a ese restaurante.

—Todo está solucionada— Dijo el ambarino con una sonrisa de superioridad —El dinero lo arregla todo, así que no te preocupes por eso.

—Yo quisiera hablar con las personas que cuidaron a Rin, ellos deben estar de acuerdo con esta decisión.

—Ya te dije que todo está solucionado, mis hombre de confianza han hablado con ellos y entendieron que para que el futuro de esa mocosa sea bueno, es mejor que nos la de en adopción, además ellos no tienen ningún derecho legal sobre ella.

— ¡¿los sobornaste?! ¡¿Lo sobornaste igual como lo hiciste conmigo?! — Mencionó mirándolo con rencor.

—No vine aquí a hablar eso contigo.

Kagome lo quedó observando por un momento, sintiendo la gélida mirada de él sobre su cuerpo, no podía negar lo atractivo que era, desde que lo conoció lo admitió, pero todo eso era opacado por sus acciones, la azabache no quería permanecer al lado con una persona así por el resto de su vida.

—Por favor— Rogó mirándolo a los ojos —Detén todo esto, no es necesario que yo sea tu esposa ni que Rin sea tu hija, por favor. — Terminó con sus ojos nublados a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

—Ya has aceptado, no puedes retractarte. — Dijo sin inmutarse por las lágrimas de Kagome.

—Yo…. No quiero estar con alguien como tú por el resto de mi vida. — Cuando terminó de decir su frase, sintió como el platinado soltó una pequeña carcajada de burla.

— ¿Acaso pensaste que estaríamos casados para siempre? — Preguntó como si fuera algo ilógico. —No me hagas reír, cuando consiga lo que quiera no vamos a divorciar.

—Eso a mi no me importa, sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, lo sé a la perfección, sólo nos estas utilizando para tu beneficio, pero Rin solo es una niña ella no entenderá nada de esto, no sabrá porque un día consiguió una familia y después cuando esté ilusionada ya no los tendrá— Continuó sin borrar las lagrimas de sus ojos.

—Higurashi— Mencionó su apellido para llamar su atención. Ésta se tranquilizó un poco y lo miró. —Estás a tiempo de arrepentirte — Prosiguió sin dejar de observarla directamente a los ojos. —Pero sabes las consecuencias.

La azabache no despegó su mirada achocolatada de la ambarina , ambas miradas se desafiaban, la primera lo observaba con recelo, miedo, odio y frustración, la segunda a simple vista sólo reflejaba frialdad como si nada le importara en ese instante, pero en su interior crecía un sentimiento que le molestaba, no sabía con exactitud que era, pero desde que vió brotar lagrimas de los ojos de su futura esposa empezó a experimentar una pequeña angustia como si le molestara lastimar a la mujer frente a él, algo que le hacía reprenderse mentalmente por su acción. Era algo que le disgustaba en su totalidad ¿Acaso era culpabilidad? ¿Le molestaba ver llorar a esa molesta chiquilla? Estos sentimientos fueron opacados por el único objetivo que tenía en ese momento en mente y ese era conseguir su herencia sea como sea. Esa sensación fue rechazada rápidamente por la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, la dureza de su carácter se manifestó en su ser concentrándose en su interés.

—Te prometo que cuando nos divorciemos me haré cargo para que a esa mocosa no le falte nada. — Volvió a hablar tratando de modular su voz no era una buena idea que la azabache se enojara con él y no aceptara el trato.

—Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer— con esa frese dio por entendido que aceptaba su propuesta. Inmediatamente Sesshomaru sonrió victorioso.

El peli plata fue breve en la explicación, con cada palabra mencionada demostraba la seguridad y confianza que tenía, mientras que la azabache permanecía callada, escuchando y analizando cada indicación, sólo abría la boca para responder a las preguntas de información personal que el platinado le planteaba.

La pequeña pero bien detallada información apenas duró treinta minutos, cuando él terminó de hablar, Kagome tomó la palabra.

— ¿Por qué tengo que cambiar mi edad? — Preguntó tranquilamente.

—Es necesario

—No entiendo el por qué señor Taisho— Respondió disgustada por la ínfima información.

—Si quieres puedes permanecer con tu verdadera edad—Sonrió. —Y ser una madre joven de veintidós años con una hija de siete— Volvió a sonreír con picardía. —Eso da a entender que te lleve a la cama a los quince y así tuvimos a nuestra 'hija'— Al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de la joven, el platinado prosiguió —Por eso es necesario mentir que tienes veinticinco, a esa edad se supone que tuviste a nuestra hija a los dieciocho y para ese entonces ya eras mayor de edad.

—Dea…..cuerdo— Contestó sonrojada.

El ambarino miró su reloj el cual le indicaba las 11:00 am.

—Es tarde, tenemos que irnos.

—Sí— Respondió aún aturdida por la explicación dada anteriormente.

Salieron del restaurante, sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra, pero de vez en cuando Sesshomaru miraba de reojo a Kagome mientras iban saliendo del lugar.

—Kagome— la solicitada miró al dueño de la voz. —Es necesario que te acostumbres a llamarme por mi nombre y dejes de decirme 'señor'. Recuerda que hoy serás mi esposa.

—Está bien 'Sesshomaru', pero quiero que tú también dejes de llamar a Rin como 'mocosa' me desagrada demasiado ese calificativo. 'Recuerda que hoy será tu hija.' — Imitó su última frase en forma de burla.

El aludido la miró fijamente, formó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, una sonrisa burlona que Kagome pudo captarla claramente. Ante tal acción la azabache se puso nerviosa, su mirada la delataba, Sesshomaru aprovechó esa oportunidad para vengarse por atreverse a burlarse de él, se acercó lentamente, sin dejar de observarla, como era más alto que ella, se inclinó un poco para no dejar de mantener el contacto visual que tenían. —Como quieras— contestó a lo solicitado anteriormente por la joven, pero ésta estaba tan aturdida por la cercanía que no articuló ninguna palabra. Sesshomaru se acercó mas, traspasando su espacio personal pero está vez despegó la mirada de los chocolates ojos para viajar hasta sus labios. Kagome claramente se percató de aquello, los nervios la invadían, su respiración era agitada por la cercanía del ambarino, podía claramente respirar el aliento de su futuro esposo, lo único que hizo en ese momento fue retroceder levemente de su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, esperando el roce de los labios ajenos a ella. —Como quiera….. señora Taisho— Volvió a hablar, separándose de ella, sacándola del transe del momento.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente para verlo sonreír satisfecho por haber logrado su cometido.

Sesshomaru estaba contento de haberla engañado, se reía internamente por descubrir que la azabache deseaba que la besara, luego se percató que esa sensación estaba molestándolo nuevamente, pero esta vez era diferente, se sorprendió el mismo de haber experimentado aquel sentimiento que esta vez pudo identificarlo claramente, estaba feliz, había sonreído sinceramente ante la reacción de la muchacha.

—Te iré a buscar a tu casa a la hora fijada, espero seas puntual— Sin decir más se retiró, dejando perpleja a la azabache.

….

Todo pasó tan rápido que le parecía mentira. Justo en ese momento ya estaba casada con Sesshomaru Taisho, ahora era un miembro más de la poderosa familia del ambarino. Estaba casada, ligada a ese hombre que lo consideraba malvado, unida a él por un período de tiempo desconocido para ella.

.

Kagome dudo unos segundos en el momento de firmar el acta que los uniría legalmente ante la sociedad, sus ojos se movían nerviosos observando a los extraños del lugar, el juez, los testigos y finalmente a él, a Sesshomaru que también era un desconocido para ella, sólo conocía su nombre y por lo poco frecuentado su carácter frío, calculador y ambicioso.

Notó en su mirar la frialdad y la dureza característica de él, sentía que la fulminaba con la mirada por no apresurarse a firmar el acta. No queriendo reflejarse más en los duros ojos del ambarino, sin pensarlo dos veces se decidió a plasmar su firma en el papel frente a ella, quedando así legalmente atada a un matrimonio por interés.

.

Sus chocolates ojos miraban por la ventana del elegante auto color negro que compartía con el peli plata. Ambos se dirigían al parque muy conocido por los dos en busca de la niña que pronto sería su hija.

—Creo que a Rin no le va a gustar la idea de que tú seas su padre— Mencionó de repente sin despegar la mirada de la ventana del auto. —No la trataste muy bien que digamos cuanto te vió por primera vez.

— Ya lo veremos. — Fue la simple respuesta que articuló.

Siguieron callados por un rato más, hasta que la azabache sintió que el auto se estacionó, enseguida reconoció el lugar, era inconfundible para ella.

—Hemos llegado.

Ambos bajaron del automóvil y se encaminaron hacia el lugar que frecuentaba Rin, la mirada de la azabache buscaba a la niña, trataba de encontrarla mirando de un lado a otro.

— ¡Señorita Kagome! — Escuchó la infantil voz a su espalda.

—Rin— Se volteó. —Me asustaste.

—Señorita Kagome ¡Qué linda está! — Dijo asombrada al ver el vestido blanco, corto y de un estilo sencillo, que había optado la azabache a vestir para 'su boda'.

—Rin…. he venido a decirte algo— Kagome no sabía como empezar a explicarle algo así a una niña de siete años. —No sé como explicártelo…. Espero que lo entien…

—Rin recuerdas la promesa que te hice— Intervino de repente Sesshomaru asombrando a Kagome.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru usted también está aquí!— la pequeña no lo había visto.

Él se acercó a la pequeña ante la confundida mirada de la azabache.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?

—Sí señor Sesshomaru.

—Kagome y yo nos hemos casado— Mencionó observando a la mujer que tenía a un costado. —Y venimos a llevarte con nosotros como lo prometí— Volvió la vista a la pequeña.

— ¿De verdad Señorita Kagome?

— Ah… Sí… — Respondió confundida, ella desconocía que Sesshomaru y la pequeña Rin habían hablado, pero rápidamente pudo comprender que éste se había valido de artimañas para que la pequeña cediera a sus planes.

—Ahora tendré una mamá y un papá— Mencionó emocionada. Sin decir mas corrió hacia Kagome y abrazó sus piernas ya que era muy pequeña para alcanzar a la azabache —Estoy muy feliz que la señorita Kagome sea mi mamá.

La joven no sabía que hacer, verla tan emocionada por esa decisión la conmovió de sobremanera, temía hacerle daño quebrantando esa ilusión en el momento en que ella y el ambarino desasieran su matrimonio.

Se estaba hundiendo en un mar de confusiones, pero los sollozos de la pequeña la hicieron volver a la realdad, agachó su cabeza para poder ver a la niña que se aferraba a sus piernas fuertemente evitando que no la vieran llorar, Kagome se arrodilló para poder tomarla entre sus brazos y demostrarle todo el cariño que necesitaba.

Con sus manos retiró las lagrimas de la pequeña —No llores, ahora me tienes a mí.

—Señorita Kagome ¿Puedo llamarla mamá?

—Claro que sí— Respondió sonriente, olvidando todo lo anterior, pero la voz masculina la hizo reaccionar.

—Tenemos que irnos. — articuló mirando a la azabache.

—Señor Sesshomaru muchas gracias.

—Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

— Señor Sesshomaru ¿Puedo llamarlo papá?

—Como quieras— Respondió y se volteó para dirigirse al auto, enseguida Kagome tomó la mano de Rin y siguió al platinado.

Mientras caminaban Kagome hablaba con Rin para que no se preocupara.

—Las personas que te cuidaban ya están al tanto de que hoy te adoptaremos como te dijo Sesshomaru.

—yo los vendré a visitar ¿verdad…mamá?

—Sí— respondió con una sonrisa enternecida al escuchar tal calificativo.

Los tres se adentraron al automóvil, el camino fue largo, la azabache desconocí el lugar, de vez e cuando miraba hacia atrás para revisar que Rin estuviera bien, como el trascurso era largo la niña se durmió, estaba tan tranquila, se notaba en su rostro que estaba contenta, eso hacía que Kagome se alegrara un poco por la decisión tomada.

—Llegamos— aquella palabra llamó la atención de la chica que de inmediato buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz.

Bajaron nuevamente del automóvil, dejando a la pequeña dormida en el mismo.

Enseguida empezó el trámite de adopción, la azabache se sorprendió de lo rápido que fue, se notaba que esas personas estaban compradas por el dinero del ambarino, lo único que hizo fue firmar y enseguida dieron en adopción a la pequeña.

Nuevamente emprendieron el viaje en el auto negro del ambarino eran las 5:00 pm, no sabía donde quedaba el apartamento de su ahora esposo, pero como él le dijo que a las 6:00 de la tarde estarían allí, supuso que tomaría una hora en llegar a su destino, volvió a mirar hacia atrás y encontró a Rin dormida.

—Rin tiene una habitación donde puedes encontrar lo que necesites para su uso personal.

—Estaba pensando en eso, gracias por tomarlo en cuenta.

Sólo intercambiaron esas palabras, nuevamente Kagome fijó su vista por la ventana, el cielo parecía cambiar de color, el sol se estaba escondiendo dándole un color naranja a el mismo. Estaba tan cansado por el día trajinado, sus ojos la traicionaron, se cerraron, durmiéndose a igual que la pequeña, mientras el peli plata conducía.

—"_Mañana, mañana será el día en que presente a mi 'familia' ante mi padre"_ — pensó Sesshomaru, su vista se desvió hacia a un lado encontrando a la joven azabache dormida. —"espero sepas fingir ser una buena esposa."

El auto nuevamente se detuvo, ahora lo hizo en un gran edificio. El ambarino buscó con la vista a su esposa y aún estaba dormida.

—Mujer— llamó —Mujer despierta — Kagome despertó lentamente, miró a su alrededor aturdida, al ver a Sesshomaru descartó la posibilidad que todo lo que había vivido era un sueño.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida.

—Subiré a la moco... a Rin— se corrigió —tu maleta está ahí ¡Tómala! — ordenó

Abrió la puerta del auto, cogió a Rin entre sus brazos, la niña permaneció dormida, no se despertó al momento de ser cargada. Kagome tomó su pequeña maleta donde sólo llevaba sus cosas que consideraba de gran uso.

Al entrar al apartamento, Kagome trataba de disimular su asombro, aquel lugar era tan elegante y sofisticado igual a su dueño.

— ¿Sorprendida?

—Es muy amplio.

—Te enseñaré la habitación de Rin.

Kagome siguió al peli plata, al ver el lugar donde dormiría la niña se sorprendió a un más, no pensó que un hombre como él se preocupara por los detalles de la habitación de la menor.

Sesshomaru dejó a la niña en la cama con cuidado para no despertarla.

—Alístala para dormir.

—Sí.

—Cuando termines, búscame, estaré afuera necesitamos hablar.

La azabache cambió a la pequeña con el pijama que encontró en el clóset de la habitación. Rin estaba tan adormitada que sólo se despertó por un momento y se volvió a dormir.

La joven arropó a la niña con las cobijas color rosa que estaban en la cama, enseguida salió de ese lugar para enfrentar al ambarino.

Al salir lo encontró sentado en uno de los elegantes muebles de aquel departamento.

— ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Mañana iremos a casa de mi padre

— ¡Tan pronto!

— ¿Por qué crees que me apresuré para que hoy esté todo listo?

—Entonces necesito saber más sobre ti, apenas conozco tu nombre.

—Estaba pensando en eso. Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, si no te respondo No insistas.

Kagome empezó con preguntas personales, las cuales fueron contestadas rápidamente, cuestionó sobre su familia, cuantos miembros eran y cosas triviales para el ambarino el cual contestaba cortamente.

Sin darse cuenta estuvieron hablando por dos horas, Kagome estaba empezando a cansarse nuevamente, su cuerpo le pedía descansar. Sesshomaru se percató de esto y la condujo hacia una habitación. Ésta era muy grande con una decoración muy seria, en el centro de ella estaba una cama grande, tenía un baño individual y todas las comodidades que una persona como Sesshomaru Taisho podía pagar.

—Hasta mañana Sesshomaru.

— ¿Te vas a dormir con esa ropa?

— ¿Ah? — Mencionó confundida y miró su vestido —Ya puedes retirarte, me voy a cambiar.

— ¿Por qué tendría que irme?

—Necesito privacidad

—Ésta también es mi habitación.

— ¿Eso significa que compartiremos la habitación? — Preguntó incrédula

—Eres MÍ esposa ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

—Recuerda que todo esto es una farsa.

—Desde ahora eres MÍ esposa, en ningún momento mencioné que no tendrías que cumplir como tal. — Se acercó a ella, la azabache no se dejó intimidar, alzo su mirada, sin dejar de mirarlo, pero cuando él traspasó su espacio personal se puso nerviosa, retrocedió lo más que pudo pero al chocar con una de las paredes de aquella habitación detuvo su paso. —Mientras seas La Señora Taisho, deberás cumplir con todas tus obligaciones como esposa.

Sesshomaru colocó ambos brazos apoyándolos en la pared, inmovilizando a la azabache, impidiendo que escapara, formó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, disfrutando el nervosismo de la joven.

— ¿Me tienes miedo?

—Cla…ro… que…no

—Pero si estás temblando.

—No lo hago.

—Admite que tienes miedo

—No lo tengo

—Tienes miedo a caer en mis brazos.

—Estás loco. — Sesshomaru se acercó más a su rostro, sintiendo la agitada respiración de su joven esposa.

Nuevamente Kagome cerró sus ojos esperando el beso de su espeso, pero otra vez no ocurrió.

— ¿Decepcionada? — Kagome no respondió nada, pero su mirada indicaba que estaba molesta por jugar con ella de esa forma. —Aun eres una mocosa. — Deshizo la posición que la tenía atrapada.

—No lo soy— Dijo molesta, Sesshomaru se divertía al verla así, era algo que no sabía explicarlo, pero le satisfacía.

Kagome tomó su pequeña maleta y se encerró en el baño, dando un portazo indicando lo molesta que estaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo como siempre espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por su Reviews nuevamente, me despido no sin antes prometer la continuación de "Ambición"**

**ANGELINE-DBZ**


	6. Visita familiar -parte l-

**Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me encanta leer cada uno de ellos.**

**Sean bienvenidos los nuevos lectores y me alegro mucho al saber que le has gustado el Fic.**

**Bueno no los entretengo más ¡A leer! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 6**_

"_**Visita familiar"**_

Después de quince minutos se atrevió a salir del baño, tenía la esperanza que Sesshomaru se hubiera ido de la habitación. Salió despacio encontrando las luces apagadas, suspiró aliviada, al parecer el platinado sólo bromeaba al decirle que iban a compartir la habitación como si su matrimonio fuera real.

Se sentía cómoda con su pijama que constaba de un pantalón largo y flojo acompañado de una blusa de tirantes, ambos color azul pastel.

La azabache empezó a buscar con su mano derecha el interruptor para encender las luces, después de palpar la pared varias veces, por fin lo pudo localizar. Las luces se encendieron rápidamente, iluminando la gran habitación, dejando al descubierto a su esposo que se encontraba dándole la espalda, terminado de atar la tira de la negra bata de seda que estaba vistiendo para dormir.

Sin voltearse para ver a la azabache empezó a hablar. —Tardaste demasiado— aún estaba dándole la espalda, no pudiendo ver el asombrado rostro de su esposa.

—Sessho….maru ¿Qué haces aquí? — Ante la pregunta absurda se volteó para observarla.

—Ya te dije que ésta también es mi habitación.

—Lo siento pero no podemos compartirla

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque es absurdo! tú y yo no somos nada, todo esto de que soy TU esposa es una mentira, así que por favor, si ésta no es mi habitación quiero que me asignes otra.

—No hay otra.

— ¿Entonces donde voy a dormir?

—En mi cama.

—No es gracioso

—No estoy bromeando.

Sesshomaru posó su vista en ella, de pies a cabeza la analizaba, en su rostro se formó otra sonrisa burlona. —En realidad aún eres una mocosa— Mencionó por el pijama que llevaba puesto la muchacha. —Me voy a dormir mañana será un día muy largo. — Se acostó en la cama. Kagome no sabía que hacer, en realidad había aceptado casarse con él, ahora no podía negarse a las peticiones de su esposo, debía obedecer por que si no lo hacía, la pequeña podría pagar las consecuencias. Además ya estaba unida legalmente a él y por lo poco convivido el platinado le dio a entender que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ella, la veía como a una mocosa sin experiencias de la vida, alguien que no era digna de él. Eso le dolía, hería su orgullo de mujer. Decidida caminó hacia la cama, se acostó a lado del peli plata sin decir ni una solo palabra, se giró dándole la espalda, no quería verlo, prefería pretender que se encontraba sola. Estaba tan cansada que apenas su rostro tocó la almohada, quedó profundamente dormida.

…..

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru despertó, al hacerlo no encontró a su acompañante, estaba solo en la habitación, se extrañó al no encontrar a la azabache a su lado, pensó enseguida que se había quedado dormido y que era muy tarde, cosa que le extrañó de sobremanera, él nunca se despertaba tarde en los días que tenía que asistir a su empresa. Con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza miró el reloj que posaba sobre la pequeña mesa justo a un costado de la cama, y se dio cuenta que aún era temprano.

Se levantó de inmediato para después dirigirse al baño, entró sigilosamente al encontrar la puerta abierta, el platinado pensó que su esposa estaría allí, pero se percató que estaba equivocado al entrar y no encontrarla en ese lugar. Luego salió extrañado de su dormitorio en busca de Kagome, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar la sala, después a la cocina y fue ahí donde se encontraba la azabache. Se quedó en silencio observándola, mirando cada movimiento que realizaba.

Ella no se había percatado de la presencia de su ahora esposo, había decidido levantarse temprano como lo hacía cuando vivía con sus familiares, enseguida se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para la niña, se preocupó al pensar que tal vez no había comido desde la tarde del día anterior y ahora que lo recordaba ella tampoco lo había hecho, su cuerpo le exigía ser alimentado. Empezó a buscar en aquel lugar algo para poder preparar, pero no encontraba nada apropiado para hacer el desayuno a un niño, lo único que había en el refrigerador era agua y nada más_. —"¿A caso éste hombre no se alimenta, o sólo lo hace con agua? —_ protestó para ella misma mientras cerraba el refrigerador y siguió buscando sin enterarse que era observada.

—No suelo comer aquí — articuló el platinado asustando a su esposa, ella al enterarse que había sido escuchada anteriormente se sonrojó al mirarlo. —Siempre lo hago en los restaurantes cerca de mi empresa.

—Necesito preparar algo para la niña.

—Lo sé.

—No hay nada comestible en este lugar.

—Espera un momento— se giró elegantemente y caminó hacia la sala, se sentó en unos de los muebles y con ligereza marcó un número en el teléfono, esperó unos segundos y empezó a hablar. —Jaken, necesito que estés en mi apartamento lo más pronto posible, compra algo para preparar el desayuno ¡No te demores! — la azabache lo había seguido, cuando lo escuchó hablar por teléfono identificó rápidamente el nombre del hombre con el que su esposo conversaba, recordó que era aquel sujeto que la miraba con desprecio el día del incidente con el platinado.

— ¿El señor Jaken sabe que estamos casados?

—Sí

—Ya veo

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que la última vez que nos vimos no le caí del todo bien.

Sin decir nada Sesshomaru se levantó del mueble y se adentró a la habitación de ambos, Kagome lo miró extrañada definitivamente no entendía a ese hombre, parecía que le molestaba su presencia, le vivía diciendo que era una mocosa, se burlaba de ella cada que podía. Por otro lado parecía preocuparse por el bienestar de las dos al tomar en cuenta la habitación de la pequeña Rin y lo de esta mañana en el desayuno, pero los últimos pensamientos los justificó al recordar que todo eso lo hacía por interés, sólo por que quería el dinero de su padre, ellas no les importaban para nada y eso le dolía, le dolía en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz infantil de Rin. — ¿Mamá? — llamó la pequeña. — ¿Dónde estamos? — la azabache se acercó a ella con una sonrisa dulce, no queriendo demostrar un ambiente inadecuado para la niña.

—Hola linda— Se agachó para estar a su altura. —Ayer te quedaste dormida y no te distes cuenta que venimos para este departamento— Comunicó.

— ¿Ahora vamos a vivir aquí?

—Sí cariño— Sonrió.

— ¡Que bien como una familia de verdad! ¡Estoy muy feliz!

—Me alegra saber eso.

— ¿Dónde está el señor Sesshomaru?

—Tu papá— Recalcó la última palabra. —Está preparándose para ir a trabajar— terminó la frase con una sonrisa dedicada a la niña frente a ella.

El pequeño diálogo entre madre e hija fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta, Kagome se enderezó para mirar hacia donde el sonido era producido. Dudó unos segundos entre abrirla o no. — ¿Por qué no abres la puerta? — Como era de costumbre, su esposo la asustó de nuevo apareciendo de repente. El platinado se acercó a la azabache con un traje negro, se veía tan elegante y sofisticado que la mirada de Kagome se quedó fija en él.

—No sé quien es la persona que está tocando la puerta— Pudo articular después de haber reaccionado. —Podría meterte en algún problema si hago algo indebido. — Culminó.

El platinado miró hacia la dirección donde se producía el sonido del timbre y se encaminó a ese lugar ante la vista de su esposa e hija. Cuando abrió la puerta, al otro lado de ésta se vió un hombre bajo de estatura, el cual era el fiel acompañante de Sesshomaru.

—Buenos días Señor Sesshomaru, he traído lo que me pidió— Mencionó el mayor, enseñando una pequeña bolsa que contenía alimentos.

— ¡Dásela a Kagome!— Se dio media vuelta y empezó a acercarse a su nueva familia, pero la imprudencia de Jaken lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

—Señor….. pero….. ¿Por qué trajo a vivir tan pronto a ésta mocosa a su apartamento? — Mencionó con desprecio, mirando a Kagome desde la puerta donde se encontraba parado.

—Kagome llévate a Rin a su cuarto— la azabache obedeció de inmediato, no le gustó el tono de voz que había utilizado su esposo, se notaba furioso, así que con un leve movimiento de su cabeza se retiró rápidamente de su presencia.

— ¿Por qué trataste a 'mí esposa' de esa manera? — Replicó después de asegurarse de que Kagome se hubiera llevado a la niña de ahí.

—Señor….. lo siento…. No quise ofenderlo— Se disculpó de inmediato.

—Recuerda que desde ahora ella es mi esposa, tienes que respetarla— Amenazó acercándose a él. — ¿Entendido? — al preguntar lo ultimo, alzó su voz en un tono furioso, haciendo temblar al empleado. —Si no lo haces, créeme que te va a ir muy mal.

—Sí….. Señor.

—Desde ahora deberás llamarla Señora Kagome— Ordenó. —Mucho cuidado con tu imprudencia, no se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo delante de la niña.

—Como diga señor.

—Espera afuera, necesito hablar con mi esposa.

Jaken obedeció las palabras pronunciadas por su jefe, no quería tener ningún conflicto con él, lo conocía demasiado y sabía que si lo desobedecía le iba a ir muy mal. Permaneció fuera del departamento tal y como su jefe se lo había indicado.

Kagome entró a la habitación de la pequeña, como aún era temprano decidió bañar a su hija, se sentía emocionada con dicha acción, bañar a Rin era una experiencia que recién iba a experimentar, muchas veces había hecho lo mismo con su hermano cuando estaba mas pequeño, pero esto era diferente, aquella niña era su hija. Sí su hija, la consideraba su propia hija, ahora llevaba su apellido, aunque no la hubiera traído al mundo para ella su niña, su verdadera hija.

—Rin ven— la guió hasta la puerta del baño de la habitación. —Ahora vamos a bañarte, verás que bien te vas a sentir cuando tomes un baño.

— ¿Mami?

—Dime cariño

— ¿Papi está molesto conmigo?

— No ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque cuando vino ese señor, papá se veía molesto y después dijo que nos fuéramos— Kagome suspiró mientras pensaba que responderle, aunque era muy pequeña se daba cuenta de la situación, no obstante desconocía la verdad, pero percibía el carácter extraño del platinado.

—Eso es por que Sesshomaru no le gusta hablar de negocios frente a los niños.

— ¿Entonces no está molesto conmigo? — Preguntó con inocencia.

—Claro que no— Sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Kagome rápidamente tomó a la pequeña en brazos y la metió a al tina de baño, ambas disfrutaban de las espumas en donde la pequeña estaba sumergida, Kagome nuevamente se sorprendió que el baño estuviera equipado con todo lo que un niño necesita.

Rápidamente terminó de asearla y la vistió con la ropa que eligió del closet.

— ¡Te ves linda con esa ropa! — Exclamó la mayor, admirando a al niña que en ese momento se encontraba parada encima de la cama. La pequeña sonrió en agradecimiento.

— ¡Papi! — la niña gritó emocionada de repente mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación, Kagome rápidamente se giró ya que se encontraba despalda a éste.

—Veo que te gusta la ropa que te compré— El platinado se dirigió a la pequeña.

—Sí papi— Sonrió con inocencia.

—Kagome— su vista ahora se fijó en la nombrada —Ven necesitamos hablar.

—Está bien— Afirmó. —Déjame terminar de alistar a Rin e iré contigo— el platinado asintió en afirmación y salió del dormitorio.

Kagome terminó de arreglar a la pequeña pensando en su esposo, quería saber el motivo por el cual la solicitaba. Cuando Rin por fin estuvo lista, salió de allí, dejando a la niña en su habitación, evitando que escuchara cualquier cosa inadecuada para ella.

La azabache buscó a su esposo en la elegante sala, pero fue en vano, él no se encontraba en ese lugar. Entonces optó por buscarlo en la habitación que compartían, cuando se estaba acercando a la ésta, experimentó una sensación extraña, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de ser la esposa de Sesshomaru Taisho, pero olvidando todos los nervios que se estaban apoderando de ella, entró a la oscura habitación.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — llamó por primera vez y no obtuvo respuesta. — ¿Sesshomaru?

— ¿Por qué todavía no te has arreglado? — La azabache ahogó un pequeño grito que amenazó en salir, al sentir a su esposo tan cerca, tras de ella.

—No entiendo ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? — Cuestionó

—Pero que descuidada eres— mencionó hostigado —Está bien, lo repetiré una vez más— continuó de mala gana, alejándose del cuerpo de su esposa para poder encender las luces.

Cuando la habitación estuvo totalmente iluminada, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, Kagome esperaba que el platinado hablara y él la observaba con su mirada fría, reprochándole haber olvidado algo tan importante.

—Hoy tenemos que ir a casa de mi padre ¿Ahora lo recuerdas?

—Lo siento— se disculpó. —Por tantas cosas que han pasado, me he olvidado.

—De todos modos, aún es temprano, prepara algo de comer para Rin— Ordenó. —Saldré por un momento — Comunicó y enseguida miró su reloj de pulsera. —Son las ocho de la mañana, vendré a las nueve— Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Espero que estés lista a esa hora.

—Está bien.

— ¡Sígueme! — dijo mientras daba marcho a su paso, seguido de Kagome.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la sala. Sesshomaru se adelantó a abrir la puerta y enseguida entró Jaken obedeciendo la orden del ambarino.

Kagome no entendía que hacía ese hombre aún en el departamento de su esposo, tenía entendido que la odiaba, se lo acababa de demostrar hace poco. Así que se preparó mentalmente para recibir cualquier desprecio por parte de él.

—Desde ahora— Empezó a hablar el platinado, con voz firme y segura, llamando la atención de su empleado y esposa. —Jaken— Miró al nombrado. —Estarás al cuidado de Kagome y de Rin, obedecerás cada palabra pronunciada por mi esposa sin ninguna objeción— Soltó de repente ante la sorprendida mirada de la azabache y la atónita de Jaken. — ¿Entendido?

—Pero… amo…..

— ¿Pero qué? — Preguntó, interrumpiendo la queja del mayor.

—Nada— Contestó resignado.

—Puedes retirarte Jaken— Se apresuró a ordenar, no tenía la suficiente paciencia ese momento para escuchar los berrinches de su fiel empleado.

Jaken, salió definitivamente del departamento de los recién casados, al salir empezó a renegar por su suerte, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar para 'su amo', calificativo únicamente usado para el platinado, y sola mente pronunciado por él, le tenía tanta lealtad, por lo cual no quería aceptar trabajar para esa mocosa insoportable. _—"¿Por qué el Señor Sesshomaru quiere que cuide a esa mocosa irrespetuosa, sin modales? no sé por que decidió casarse con ella que no está a su altura"_ —Pensaba con su frente arrugada, demostrando lo enojado que se encontraba.

…

Eran las nueve en punto de la mañana, Kagome se encontraba lista para esperar a su esposo, rápidamente hizo el desayuno para su hija y para ella misma. Ahora se encontraba hablando con la niña para que no cometiera ningún error en la casa de su nueva familia. Ella estaba conociendo a Sesshomaru y sabía a la perfección que si la pequeña hacía un comentario no favorable para él, su furia recaería en su inocente hija.

—Rin, ya mismo tú, tu papá y yo vamos a visitar a unas personas— Hizo una pausa —Ellos son los familiares de Sesshomaru, él quiere que sus familiares nos conozcan.

La niña no respondió nada, no entendía a que punto quería llegar su mamá con esa explicación.

—Cuando estemos ahí, conocerás a tu abuelito.

— ¿De verdad? — Comentó emocionada.

—Sí Rin— Con cada palabra que pronunciaba se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, no le gustaba para nada mentirle de esa manera, aunque por una parte era verdad lo que le contaba. Ahora era hija de ambos y por la ley llevaba el apellido de aquella poderosa familia. — Pero tienes que prometerme que no le vas a contar a tu nuevo abuelito que recién estamos viviendo aquí junto con Sesshomaru, si él te pregunta algo tienes que decirle que desde siempre hemos estado con tu papá— Intentaba que la niña comprendiera lo que trataba de decir sintiéndose culpable por hacer mentir a la pequeña de esa manera, haciendo pecar a un ser inocente, metiéndola en un gran problema que no le veía solución.

No pudiendo aguantar más esa horrible sensación de frustración que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, empezó a derramar lágrimas de sus chocolates ojos ante la vista de la menor, no quería pronunciar ni una sola palabra más. Ya no quería mentirle.

— ¿Mami por qué lloras? ¿A caso hice algo malo? Te prometo que no le dirá nada al abuelito. — Comentó preocupada la pequeña, al mirar a su madre llorar.

Kagome secó enseguida sus lágrimas y le regaló una sonrisa para no preocuparla, ni llenarla de culpabilidad. — No cariño, no has hecho nada malo— Trató de convencerla acariciando su pequeña cabecita.

— ¿Entonces por qué está llorando?

—Porque me siento emocionada al saber que conoceros a tu abuelito y a otros familiares. — Mintió, quería acabar con todas esas mentiras, pero al recordar las amenazas de su ahora esposo, no le quedó otra salida que seguir haciéndolo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, alertó a la azabache. Su esposo acababa de llegar, ahora tendría que fingir ante la familia del gran Sesshomaru Taisho y esa idea la aterraba, la llenaba de preocupación y desesperación.

—Es hora de irnos— Mencionó Sesshomaru que recién acababa de llegar.

—Papi— Gritó la niña emocionada al ver a su padre llegar. — ¿De verdad vamos a ver a mi abuelito?

—Sí— Respondió cortante y enseguida miró a la azabache. —Rin quiero que cuando lleguemos con mi padre no le digas que…..—

—No es necesario que le digas nada a Rin, yo me encargué de explicárselo— Interrumpió Kagome, al escuchar las palabras sin nada de tacto hacia la niña.

—Sí papi, ya sé que no tengo que contarle nada al abuelito de que recién vivo aquí contigo y mami. — Al escuchar a la niña Sesshomaru sonrió triunfante, al su parecer la azabache era más lista de lo que parecía, sabía que le convenía o no.

— ¡vámonos! — Exclamó saliendo del departamento, seguido de Kagome la cual tomó a Rin de la mano, mirando con tristeza, decepción a el hombre frente a ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por fin actualicé, les confieso que quería hacer este capítulo más largo, pero si lo hacía de esa manera me iba a demorar más en subirlo, así que decidí subir lo que tengo y dejarle el resto para después.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor hágamelo saber con un Review. **

**Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, se los quiere a todos…**

**Angeline-dbz : )**


	7. Visita familiar -parte ll-

**Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han tomado un ratito de su tiempo en escribirme "Muchas gracias" como lo escribí anteriormente, leo cada palabra escrita en ellos.**

**Quisiera también comunicar el motivo de la demora de la actualización de "Ambición". La verdad es que la universidad me tiene estresada en este momento, pero en realidad me esfuerzo para escribir aunque sea un párrafo por día.**

**Bueno mis queridos lectores no los canso más. ¡Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 7**_

"_**Visita Familiar parte ll"**_

La nueva familia se encontraba a pocos pasos de la gran mansión perteneciente a los Taisho.

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, intranquila, le aterraba entrar a esa elegante mansión. Sesshomaru le había platicado durante el trayecto a ese lugar, que tres personas habitaban allí. Se sorprendió al ver que en aquella gran mansión sólo Vivían el padre del ambarino, su medio hermano y su madrasta.

—Entremos— La voz neutra de su esposo, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

El platinado tocó el timbre de la gran casa y enseguida se presentó una sirvienta abriendo la puerta, permitiendo adentrarse a los tres invitados. La niña miraba admirada y feliz cada detalle de aquel lugar, sus grandes ojos no se despegaban de la agradable vista que le ofrecía aquella mansión. La azabache estaba tan admirada como la pequeña, pero su preocupación era mucho más notoria.

—Será mejor que te calmes. — Aconsejó el platinado

Desde que se adentraron a esa mansión Kagome optó en no decir nada, estaba muy nerviosa para articular cualquier palabra.

— ¡Que alegría volver a verte querido hijo! — Exclamó una voz desconocida para la azabache desde la parte superior de las escaleras que conectaban a las habitaciones de la mansión. Enseguida sus ojos se posaron en aquel hombre tan parecido a su esposo, no había duda de que eran padre e hijo, eran idénticos. Kagome continuó observándolo, mientras el mayor bajaba las escaleras elegantemente, cuando éste por fin logró hacerlo, continuó hablando.

— ¿Ella es tu esposa? — Preguntó observando a la joven junto a su hijo.

—Sí.

—Mucho gusto— Hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto hacia la esposa de su primogénito. —Es un placer conocerla y bienvenida a la familia.

—Muchas gracias— Se apresuró a responder, tratando de ocultar sus nervios. —Soy Kagome Higurashi— Se presentó con una reverencia igual que su anfitrión —Mucho gusto en conocerlo.

Inutaisho sonrió a su nuera, esa acción hizo tranquilizarla, por suerte no fue rechazada por su suegro, en su interior tenía mucho miedo de ser menospreciada por la familia del ambarino.

La mirada del mayor se posó en la pequeña que permanecía en silencio y aferrada a la mano de su madre. —Y ella debe ser.. — Se acercó a la pequeña. —Mi nieta.

—Rin, su nombre es Rin— articuló Sesshomaru.

—Lindo nombre— elogió sin despegar la mirada de su nieta. Ella lo miraba feliz, en sus ojitos se podía distinguir lo contenta que estaba.

La pequeña dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su abuelito y dicha acción hizo enternecer la mirada del mayor.

—Síganme por favor— El padre de Sesshomaru, guió a los tres hacia unos elegantes muebles. —Tomen asiento— Sesshomaru se sentó, seguido de Kagome y la pequeña Rin.

—Quisiera saber más sobre mi nieta— Mencionó observando a la niña. —Ven, quiero conversar contigo— llamó a la pequeña que se encontraba sentada junto a su mamá e Inutaisho estaba sentado frente a su nueva familia.

Rin dudó unos segundos, enseguida buscó la mirada de su madre y con una sonrisa ella le dio permiso para ir. La niña se acercó alegremente ante la vista preocupada de su madre y la calculadora de su padre.

— ¿Cuantos añitos tienes?

—Siete— Enseño la cantidad con sus pequeños deditos. Inutaisho sonrió. —Vaya, tu mamá se ve muy joven— dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la azabache. Y ésta se sonrojó de sobremanera al sentir la mirada de su suegro sobre ella.

—Dime ¿Cómo te trata tu papá? — Continuó, viendo a la niña

—Mi papi es muy bueno conmigo— Mencionó con sinceridad. —Y me regala muchas cosas bonitas.

—Eres un buen padre Sesshomaru— Comentó, observando a su hijo. —Al ver a Rin, me recuerda cuando tú tenías su edad— continuó hablando y en su voz se notó un deje de tristeza.

Inutaisho tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas, continuaron hablando durante unos minutos, la pequeña siempre le contestaba con una sonrisa, todo lo que le platicaba lo hacía sentirse feliz. Cuando Rin lo llamó "abuelito" por primera vez, se llenó de júbilo, aquel calificativo en vez de hacerlo sentir viejo lo hizo sentir muy feliz. Ahora tenía a una linda nieta y su hijo estría más unido a él, gracias a esa pequeña, él sentía que su familia se estaba uniendo de nuevo, con nuevos miembros y con nuevas visiones hacia el futuro.

— ¿Quieres comer helado Rin? — Propuso Inutaisho, a lo que la niña contestó afirmativamente con un movimiento de su cabecita.

Inutaisho llamó a una empleada, la cual se llevó a Rin llena de emoción hacia la cocina.

Al encontrarse solos los adultos, empezaron a platicar, en especial el mayor que comenzó a realizar algunas preguntas.

—Y ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Esto no es un interrogatorio, no tengo por que responderte— Contestó Sesshomaru, tratando de ocultar la verdad. A Kagome no le pareció bien la actitud de su esposo hacia su padre, por eso intervino.

—No es correcto que trates a tu padre de esa manera— Replicó.

El platinado la miró severamente por atreverse a reprocharle su actitud, claramente le había dicho que se quedara callada cuando llagaran a su antiguo hogar, pero su esposa se le ocurrió interferir en donde no debía hacerlo.

Su severa mirada no se despegaba de su joven esposa, hasta que una pequeña carcajada por parte de su padre lo hizo desviar la mirada de la azabache.

—Ahora entiendo— Mencionó de repente Inutaisho, llamando la tención de la pareja. —Además de hermosa— Se refirió a Kagome. —Tienes el carácter suficiente para soportar a mi hijo— Continuó con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Ahora puedo comprender por que están casados.

—Lo siento mucho, no quise interrumpir su conversación.

—No te preocupes— mencionó y enseguida miró a su hijo. — ¿No le vas a platicar a tu padre nada sobre tu bella esposa?

—No creo que te interese.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de su primogénito, decidió preguntar a la joven frente a él, cosa que no fue de agrado para Sesshomaru.

—Kagome ¿Amas a Sesshomaru? — Esa pregunta la tomó de sorpresa, al igual que su esposo.

—Sí…Lo amo demasiado—Titubeó. —Es el hombre al que yo he amado con todas mis fuerzas— No sabía por que había dicho eso, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Inutaisho la miraba contento al saber que su hijo era feliz con aquella mujer y Sesshomaru la observaba tratando de disimular su asombro al notar la rapidez en mentir de la azabache. Sin saber que Kagome había dicho eso sin pensar, aunque su conciencia le dijera que sólo era una mentira, una pequeñísima parte de ella le decía que lo que había contestado anteriormente ¿era con sinceridad?

—Saber eso me hace feliz— Intervino nuevamente Inutaisho. —Tienes mucha suerte de tener una familia hijo.

Sesshomaru e Inutaisho empezaron a hablar de negocios, Kagome no entendía nada de los temas que los platinados discutían, por suerte su hija regresó a su lado, se veía tan contenta que no le importó estar mintiendo de esa manera en aquel lugar, lo único que le importaba era la felicidad de su hija y si la pequeña era feliz ella también lo sería.

Al regreso de la niña, los adultos pararon de discutir temas relacionados a las empresas, pero no pudieron entablar otra conversación por que alguien que recién ingresaba a la gran mansión interrumpió.

—Buenas tarde— Saludó Inuyasha, enseguida su mirada se fijó en la azabache y la niña, antes de que preguntara de quienes se trataban, su hermano mayor intervino.

—Ellas son mi esposa e hija— la mirada sorprendida del menor no fue desapercibida por los presentes.

—Él es mi hijo menor— Se apresuró a presentarlo Inutaisho.

Kagome se levantó de su asiento y se presentó adecuadamente con el menor de los hermanos Taisho. Inuyasha repitió lo mismo al presentarse adecuadamente con la muchacha. Al estar tan cerca la azabache pudo notar el mismo color de ojos y cabellos de su esposo en aquel joven que aparentaba tener su misma edad, pero aquellos ojos tenían un brillo diferente.

El menor de los hermanos se acercó a la pequeña y se presentó con ella, le agradó enseguida, aquella niña era tan amable y adorable, era inevitable no quererla.

Cuando todos se presentaron y platicaron adecuadamente hasta el atardecer, pasaron al comedor que era tan grande y lujoso digno de una mansión como esa.

En el trascurso de la cena no se escuchaba a nadie conversar a excepción de la pequeña con su abuelito. Hablaban de cosas triviales para Sesshomaru, pero para su progenitor eran tan importante las cosas que decía su hija ya que no paraba de sonreír.

La ambarina mirada de Sesshomaru dejó de observar a su padre, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que su medio hermano estaba mirando a su esposa y esa acción lo molestó. Inuyasha estaba al otro extremo de la mesa en donde se encontraba la azabache, el mayor de los hermanos Taisho pudo notar claramente el 'interés' de su medio hermano por su esposa, conocía esa mirada, la conocía muy bien.

—Cariño— Se atrevió a articular, poniendo énfasis en la palabra. —Tenemos que marcharnos de inmediato— Continuó Sesshomaru al notar que todos habían terminado con su cena. Miró a su esposa directamente a los ojos, ya que se encontraba junto a ella compartiendo la gran mesa.

Kagome se sorprendió al escucharlo decir tal calificativo hacia ella, no quería admitirlo pero internamente sintió una emoción al escuchar esa palabra en los labios de su apuesto esposo.

— ¿Se van a ir tan pronto? — Preguntó desilusionado el mayor —Aun es temprano.

—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer padre.

—Antes de se vayan, quiero enseñarle un lugar especial a Rin— trató de convencer Inutaisho.

— ¿Un lugar especial? — Preguntó interesada la azabache.

—Es un jardín— Respondió el aludido —En donde solía jugar Sesshomaru e Inuyasha de pequeños.

—Un jardín, me gustan mucho las flores— Mencionó con una sonrisa cálida, sin darse cuenta que era observada por su cuñado, pero el que si se percató fue Sesshomaru.

—Puedes acompañarnos, si quieres— Propuso Inutaisho.

—Lleva a la niña, tengo algo que hablar con 'mi esposa'— Intervino de inmediato. Sesshomaru tomó la mano de la azabache y la sacó del comedor. Cuando éstos desaparecieron, Inutaisho tomó la pequeña mano de su nieta y se encaminó hacia el jardín, dejando a Inuyasha solo en aquel lugar.

—Es hermosa….. muy hermosa— susurró Inuyasha para si mismo, mientras miraba el lugar donde había desaparecido la mujer de su hermano.

….

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? — Preguntó un poco molesta, mirando el gran patio trasero de la mansión Taisho. —Quería ver ese jardín.

—Si no te sacaba de ahí mi estúpido medio hermano te hubiera atacado con un sin numero de preguntas.

— ¿Ah? — mencionó sin comprender.

— ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta como te miraba?

— ¿él me estaba mirando?

— ¡Eres tonta!— Exclamó fastidiado — ¡¿No te diste cuenta de algo tan relevante?!

—No soy ninguna tonta, si te pregunto es porque no me di cuenta— Sesshomaru arrugó su frente al escucharla. — ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta de algo? — Preguntó realmente preocupada.

Sesshomaru serenó sus rostro, en su mente se formuló una pregunta al escuchar el último comentario de su esposa ¿Acaso era tan inocente o estúpida para no fijarse que un hombre la estaba mirando de esa manera?

La observó detenidamente sin decir nada, el silencio incomodó a Kagome, la cual desvió la mirada para no verlo directamente a los ojos, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo.

Con un rápido movimiento el platinado se apoderó de la cintura de la azabache acercándola a su cuerpo y su rostro. Kagome quedó paralizada, petrificada entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

—¿Qué…haces? — Titubeó perdiéndose en los ambarinos ojos de su esposo.

—Nada— Contestó en un susurro —Enantes actuaste muy bien— Se refería en el momento en que la azabache contestó a su padre que lo amaba.

—Tenía que hacerlo— mencionó embriagada con el aroma de su esposo.

—Ahora— Se acercó a su rostro, Kagome no cerró los ojos, otra vez no iba a caer en su cruel juego. —Me toca fingir ser un esposo ideal, igual que tu— cada palabra era susurrada mientras éste se acercaba más y más al rostro de su joven esposa, hasta que sus labios, al hablar se acariciaban suavemente. Kagome al sentir el leve rose, trató de separarse de él pero el fuerte agarre no se lo permitía hacer.

Kagome se atrevió a mirarlo para exigirle que la soltara, pero no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, los labios de Sesshomaru sellaron los suyos en un apasionado beso que la dejo sin aliento, al principio no sabía como reaccionar, pero conforme el beso se fue prolongando, respondió positivamente, moviendo los labios al mismo ritmo que su acompañante.

Sesshomaru se separó de ella y Kagome lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, encontrando la sonrisa arrogante de su esposo.

—Mi padre nos está viendo— Mencionó de repente sin deshacer el agarre, produciendo que Kagome se sonrojara aun más. —No trates de buscarlo con la mirada, está en un lugar donde no puedes verlo. — al terminar esa frase volvió a besarla, ella se dejó nuevamente, creyendo que su suegro los estaba mirando, no podía rechazarlo, eso no haría una esposa de verdad, con ese pensamiento justificó la agradable sensación que sentía al ser besada por su esposo.

Lo que ignoraba la azabache era que no eran observados precisamente por su suegro, el que los estaba mirando en silencio era Inuyasha, desde el ventanal de su habitación los observaba sigilosamente. Sesshomaru lo sabía por eso había hecho aquello, por esa razón la había besado mintiendo que eran observados por su padre. Kagome era suya, 'suya' y de nadie más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews anteriores, espero que les haya gustado este cap. **

**ANGELINE-DBZ **


	8. Celos

_**Estoy muy agradecida por su reviews, ¡kamisama! Me hacen feliz al leerlos, se los agradezco mucho.**_

_**Sí, lo sé. Sé que el capitulo anterior fue cortito, pero espero que este lo logre hacer un poquito mas largo : ) **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

"_**Celos"**_

Regresaron al departamento en silencio, después de aquel beso, Kagome era incapaz de mantener contacto visual con su esposo.

Sesshomaru conducía sigilosamente, mirando hacia el frente, sin decir nada, sin articular una sola palabra, parecía tan tranquilo, como si no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto lo que le hizo a la azabache.

El platinado recordaba la mirada de su hermano hacia su esposa, aquella mirada llena de lujuria la conocía demasiado, sabía que a su medio hermano le había crecido un interés al momento de verla, pero él no se lo iba a permitir, no le convenía, si su hermano menor se acercara mucho a la azabache se daría cuenta de la verdad.

Llegaron de inmediato al lujoso departamento, Kagome abrió enseguida la puerta del vehículo y sacó a Rin de la parte trasera, ambas se apresuraron a entrar al gran edificio.

Cuando terminó de vestir a la niña con el pijama y asegurase de que se lavara los dientes, salió con gran pesar de la habitación de la pequeña, no quería enfrentar al platinado, no en esa situación.

Trató de fingir que no la había afectado aquel beso, pero era en vano, su rostro la delataba, la traicionaba al manifestar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Resignada entró a la habitación donde de seguro estaría su esposo esperándola. Continuó caminando a paso lento, adentrándose al dormitorio, encontrando a su esposo sentado con la vista fijada atentamente a su computadora personal.

Sin decir una sola palabra, se dispuso a descansar, con las suaves sábanas se tapó de pies a cabeza. La intranquilidad que sentía al tener tan cerca al causante de su frustración, no le permitía dormir, así que fingió hacerlo.

—Buenas noches— mencionó Sesshomaru después de unos minutos. —Mi querida esposa— Sintió como el cuerpo de su cónyuge se acomodaba a su lado, preparándose para dormir.

…..

No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido despierta la noche anterior después de haber escuchado las pocas palabras pronunciadas por su esposo. Ahora se encontraba sola en la gran cama matrimonial, para su suerte su conyugue ya se había ido, o al menos eso pensó.

Al salir de su habitación se apresuró a realizar el desayuno antes de que Rin abriera sus ojitos, terminó enseguida, luego se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña para despertarla, después de unos minutos madre e hija se encontraban en la mesa desayunando juntas.

— ¿Mami donde está papi?

—Él se encuentra trabajando.

El pequeño diálogo fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono. Kagome se levantó de la mesa a contestar la llamada.

— ¿Hola? —

—_Por fin despertaste_

— ¿Sesshomaru eres tú?

— _ ¿A caso esperabas otra llamada?_

—No.

— _ ¿Tu esposo no puede llamarte para saber como estás?_

—No es eso— dijo apenada. —Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, no pensé que me llamarías— la azabache esbozó una sonrisa, una la cual no era admirada por la persona del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—_ ¿Estás feliz por que te llamo?_

— ¡Claro que no! — Mintió

—_Como digas—_ Mencionó con indiferencia _— ¿Alguien no ha llegado al departamento todavía? —_ Preguntó interesado, cambiando de tema.

—No— Negó — ¿Quién es la persona que va a venir?

—_Cuando llegue déjala pasar_

—Pero si no conozco a esa persona.

—_ ¡Solo hazlo!_

—Pero…..— No pudo seguir dando escusas, su querido esposo le había colgado el teléfono, sin darse cuenta que era observada por su hija, estrelló la pobre maquina comunicativa del coraje que sintió al ser tratada por el platinado de esa manera.

— ¿Mami por qué estás molesta? — la azabache se sobresaltó al percatarse que fue observada por su pequeña.

—Por nada Rin, es solo que me irrita cuando las personas llaman para hacer bromas.

El timbre de la puerta indicó la llegada de alguien, interrumpiéndolas nuevamente.

—Ve a terminar tu desayuno cariño.

—Sí mami.

—"_¿Quién será esa persona que Sesshomaru mencionó?"_ — Se preguntó mentalmente al mismo tiempo en que se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Abrió la misma con curiosidad, al hacerlo se encontró con una mujer muy elegante que la miraba con desprecio. Sin pedir permiso aquella mujer se adentró al departamento arronzando a la azabache.

— ¿Quién es usted? — preguntó cuando se recuperó de la impresión que se llevó al ver la actitud arrogante de la extraña.

— ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

—Él esta en su trabajo— Respondió un poco enojada. —Aún no ha respondido mi pregunta ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Qué hace aquí?

—No tengo por que responderle a la servidumbre— Mencionó mirándola con desprecio. —Eres muy altanera, tienes que mantenerte en tu lugar— continuó. —Eres tan antipática, haré que _mi _Sesshomaru te despida.

Aquel posesivo pronunciado por la bella mujer frente a ella, le dolió, la hirió mucho ¿A caso Sesshomaru había planeado todo eso? Y si era así ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué quería que dejara pasar a esa mujer al departamento? En su cabeza se formaron un sinnúmero de preguntas a las cuales no le encontraba ninguna respuesta, tenía mucho odio al pensar que 'su esposo' había citado a esa mujer en su apartamento, sabiendo de ante mano que ella y la pequeña se encontraban ahí y lo peor era que la había llamado para ordenarle que la dejara pasar.

—Llama de inmediato a Sesshomaru y dile que estoy aquí— La orden de la extraña, sacó a la azabache de las cavilaciones que estaba padeciendo.

—Mira — Trató de llamar la atención de la mujer recién aparecida, la cual se había sentado en uno de los elegantes muebles. —No tengo porque obedecerte, no sé quien eres— continuó decidida, enfrentando la dura y despectiva mirada de la extraña. —Y no me interesa saberlo, así que te agradecería que te marches por favor— Trató de ser amable, pero en su voz se notaba la ira reprimida que trataba de camuflar.

Su poca paciencia hacia esa mujer, fue quebrantada al escuchar las carcajadas de burla por parte de la misma. — ¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme así? ¿No sabes quien soy yo? Tarada.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa.

—De todos modos te lo diré, mi nombre es Kagura, y si quieres seguir trabajando para _mi _Sesshomaru, será mejor que te comportes amablemente conmigo.

— ¡Quiero que te largues ahora! — Exclamó con ira, señalando con un movimiento brusco de su brazo la puerta.

—Pero ¿Quién te crees que eres? — Kagura se levantó de su asiento, indignada por la actitud de la muchacha.

—Soy….simplemente 'la esposa' de _tu supuesto_ Sesshomaru.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos en aquel lugar para luego ser interrumpidos por las carcajadas llena de ironía por parte de Kagura. — ¿Su esposa? No me hagas reír— empezó a mofarse de la azabache. —Sesshomaru no está casado ¡Que mentirosa eres!

—Entonces vete enterando de una vez que 'yo' soy 'su esposa' y no permito que mujercitas de tu clase entren en nuestro departamento.

—No seguiré aguantando más estupideces de tu parte, deja de soñar con ser la esposa de Sesshomaru, él nunca se casaría con alguien como tú— ofendió convencida —Mírate ¡Eres tan poquita cosa! — Kagome ya no soportaba escuchar ningún desplante más por parte de la tal Kagura, que por lo visto era una 'amiguita' de su ahora esposo.

La azabache tomó a Kagura de uno de sus brazos y la arrastró en contra de su voluntad con nada de delicadeza hasta la puerta, abrió la misma y finalmente con un empujón sacó a la intrusa de su vivienda.

—Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a _tu Sesshomaru_ la verdad— mencionó con sarcasmo en sus palabras, ya no soportaba la actitud de esa mujer, se estaba burlando en sus narices y eso ella no lo iba a permitir. Cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe para luego recostarse en la misma.

Su pecho bajaba y subía por las alocadas respiraciones que realizaba para tratar de tranquilizarse. _—"Esta ves te pasaste Sesshomaru, no debiste haber hecho esto, no debiste hacerlo, ya tengo suficiente escucharte decir que no valgo nada para ti."_ — Pensaba con dolor, rencor, frustración, con unas ganas inmensas de llorar al sentirse burlada y traicionada de esa manera, pero no lo iba a ser, no podía hacerlo, si su hija la veía en ese estado se preocuparía. Por suerte la pequeña no se había percatado de la presencia de la extraña.

…

El platinado se encontraba en su oficina desde muy temprano. Bankotsu se adentró a la misma sigilosamente llamando la atención de su jefe.

—Señor Sesshomaru ¿Me mandó a llamar?

—Sí— Contestó mirándolo. — ¿Jaken ha ido a donde lo he mandado?

—No lo sé, señor— Respondió con sinceridad. —Pero no se ha presentado en la empresa.

—Ya veo— hizo una pausa. —Puedes retirarte— Finalizó la conversación.

Cuando Bankotsu dejó la oficina, el teléfono sonó para inmediatamente ser contestado por el ambarino.

—_Señor Sesshomaru, tiene una llamada del señor Jaken ¿Desea que se la pase?_ — Se escuchó vía telefónica la voz femenina de su secretaria.

—Sí — Contestó simplemente.

La secretaria con los ágiles movimientos de sus dedos marcó la extensión para que Sesshomaru acceda a la llamada solicitada por su fie empleado.

— ¿Qué quieres Jaken? ¿Ya llegaste al departamento? Recuerda que desde hoy estas al servicio de mi esposa.

—_Señor Sesshomaru…. Es que…..no se cómo explicárselo.._

— ¡Habla de una buena vez!

—_Es que no puedo ir hoy_

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—_Lo que pasa es que estoy en el hospital, tuve un pequeño accidente y la verdad me es imposible acudir a mi nueva obligación—_ Se excusó con veracidad, esperando que su jefe entendiera. Después de unos minutos de silencio que fueron eternos para Jaken, Sesshomaru se dignó a hablar.

— ¡Qué esto no vuelva a ocurrir! Tienes que avisarme de ante mano si vas a faltar a tu trabajo— Prefirió no molestarse con su fiel empleado, tras los años que el mayor había trabajado para él, nunca se había quejado de nada, así que optó por dejarle el día libre, ya mañana se encargaría él mismo de que cumpla su trabajo.

El día laboral para el peli plata se tornó tranquilo y normal hasta la hora de regresar a su apartamento. Sin saber de lo sucedido en su ausencia, Sesshomaru ingresó a la vivienda que compartía con su nueva familia, al hacerlo, se sorprendió al no escuchar la voz de la pequeña ni de su esposa. Con la mirada inspeccionó a su alrededor, no encontrándolas, siguió su camino dirigiéndose a su habitación, fue ahí donde encontró a su conyugue mirando atentamente por la ventana las luces que alumbraban la oscura ciudad.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —Preguntó ignorando el disgusto que tenía la azabache por el encuentro con Kagura. — ¿Dónde está Rin? — Interrogó nuevamente al no recibir respuesta a su primera pregunta.

—Tu padre vino a verla— Contestó cortante, no quería seguir hablando con alguien como él, que la humillaba a cada momento, nunca le perdonaría que hubiera mandado a esa mujercita para despreciarla como lo hizo.

Por suerte la niña no estaba en el departamento, de esa forma podía reclamarle a 'su perfecto esposo' lo sucedido hace unas horas. Gracias a Inutaisho que la sorprendió visitándola para solicitar el permiso de llevar a Rin a comer, podía poner en claro algunos puntos ante Sesshomaru, ella sabía de ante mano que ese no era una relación verdadera, pero definitivamente no iba a quedar ante nadie como una esposa engañada y traicionada, no iba a permitir que la humillaran de esa forma.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás así? — Preguntó el platinado con su auténtico tono frío.

Como respuesta recibió una pequeña carcajada llena de ironía de parte de la azabache. Aquella acción hizo fruncir el entrecejo del ambarino por el enojo.

— ¿Quieres que te diga que me sucede? No me hagas reír— Se giró, dejando la vista de la ciudad para encararlo. —Tú debes de saberlo a la perfección.

—No sé de que me hablas— Mencionó sin borrar la expresión de enojo en su rostro. —No me gustan los rodeos así que ¡Habla de una vez!

—Pues… a mi no me gusta que delante de los demás quede como una esposa idiota, engañada.

—Ya te dije que no me gustan lo rodeos, ve al grano.

—Por favor Sesshomaru— Continuó con la ironía en su voz, acercándose a él. —No te hagas el desatendido, Tú mismo me dijiste que dejara pasar a 'esa' persona.

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le reclamaba Kagome, tenía entendido que Jaken no había podido ir al primer día de trabajo que le asignó, entonces ¿Quién había sido esa persona que mencionaba su esposa? ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta de la presencia de la misma? ¿Habrá sido su padre? Esa última pregunta que formuló su mente la descartó, si hubiera tenido algún problema con su progenitor, no se hubiera llevado a Rin.

— ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Por qué te alteró tanto?

—Sesshomaru no te hagas el tonto, tú sabes muy bien quien es.

—Si te pregunto, es por que lo desconozco— Trató de ser paciente, pero esa no era una virtud que poseía, si su querida esposa seguía evadiendo sus preguntas, quebrantaría la poca que estaba almacenando.

—Mira, sólo quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas— habló desafiante sin titubear. —Si me estoy sacrificando al estar casada contigo— Trató de injuriar. —No quiero tener el papel de la esposa abnegada que es engañada y remplazada por una cualquiera— su mirada no se doblegaba. — ¡¿Entendido?! — Cuando terminó de advertir y dejar en claro sus condiciones, caminó decidida al lado de Sesshomaru, ya no quería verlo, no le apetecía escuchar sus palabras hirientes.

Antes de que se marchara y traspasara la puerta de la habitación. El platinado la tomó de un brazo obligándola a girarse quedando tan cerca de su cuerpo, impidiendo que se marchara.

—No te vas a ir sin darme una explicación— Sentenció mirándola a los ojos.

— ¡Suéltame! — Forcejeaba la azabache para liberarse, pero era inútil.

— ¡Habla de una buena vez! — Elevó su voz para intimidarla. —No tengo paciencia para aguantar tus chiquilladas, niña inmadura.

—Deja de injuriarme— Su voz era muy baja, demostrando su tristeza. —Si soy tan inmadura, tan poquita cosa para ti ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Su voz la traicionaba, se estaba quebrantando debido a las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. — ¿Por qué no te casaste con la tal Kagura? — Culminó tratando de no llorar ante él.

—"_¿Kagura? pero ¿A qué se presentó esa mujer aquí?"_ — Pensó de inmediato el platinado, al escuchar la rencorosa confesión de su esposa.

—No sé que estuvo haciendo esa mujer aquí— Declaró con sinceridad. —Estás interpretando mal las cosas— Continuó al entender la situación. —La persona la cual quería que dejaras pasar no era ella, esa persona era Jaken ¿Ahora lo recuerdas? Yo le ordené que desde hoy trabajara para ti— Culminó su explicación sin deshacer el agarre.

—Yo….. no te creo.

—Me da igual si me crees, te he dicho la verdad así que depende de ti creerme o no.

—Yo no quiero que esa mujer vuelva de nuevo, ¡Díselo!

— ¡Ya te dije que no la envié aquí!

—Siempre vives menospreciándome ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? Ni siquiera respetas a Rin, mandando a esa mujer para que me insulte— Estaba tan cegada, que no oía razones. —Me dijo cosas feas, muy hirientes ¿Por qué tengo que soportar todo esto? ¿Solo por qué a ti se te antoja? — Las lágrimas que trataba que no salieran de sus ojos, fluyeron ante la vista del peli plata. —Ya no quiero ser tu esposa si sigues viendo a esa mujer— Sin darse cuenta estaba confesando lo celosa que estaba. —No quiero que la vuelvas a ver ¡No quiero! Tu eres mi esposo ante la vista de todos— Sus lagrimas no cesaban de salir, pero a eso a ella no le importaba, era como un hechizo que la obligaba a decir la verdad, sus verdaderos sentimientos se manifestaban ante la mirada del ambarino el cual no decía nada. Él esperaría que su joven esposa desahogara lo que tenía que decir teniendo muy en claro que estaba celosa de una mujer que no era nadie para él.

Verla llorar lo hacía sentir culpable, reconociendo en ese momento que por su culpa ella había soportado muchos malos ratos. Sin pensarlo deshizo lentamente el agarre que ejercía en su brazo y con los suyos rodeó en un abrazo el frágil cuerpo de la joven. Ante esa repentina acción, Kagome se tranquilizó, sin decir una sola palabra permanecía descansando en su pecho, sollozando sin importarle que pensara él de ella. —No quiero que la vuelvas a ver— Repitió en un susurro.

—Ella no es nada para mí.

—Prométemelo

—Te doy mi palabra, tú eres mi esposa, tú eres la única que puede ocupar ese lugar— ese momento le parecía un sueño, tenía el mas mínimo interés en lo que sucedería después, en ese instante solo quería escuchar a su esposo, solo quería que él se lo jurara, que le prometiera que no se encontraría de nuevo con aquella mujer.

Mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados en los brazos de su esposo, su mente se hundió en un sin números de preguntas y respuestas: "_¿Qué estoy haciendo? No lo sé, lo único que quiero es que Sesshomaru no me deje ¿Por qué lo hago? No lo entiendo, solo me siento vacía al pensar que el me engaña ¿Qué va a pasar después de dejar en claro mis sentimientos? ¿Se burlará de mí? ¿Cumplirá su promesa? ¿Podrá comprenderme? No lo sé, ¡Demonios no lo sé! Lo único que quiero es permanecer en sus brazos, que nunca me suelte, lo admito, mi alma y mente se rinde ante su poderosa presencia, estoy enamora, estoy locamente enamorada de Sesshomaru Taisho, no sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero lo acepto estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, aunque…. no sé si él sienta lo mismo."_

Sintió que su esposo la separaba lentamente de su cuerpo— ¿Estás mejor? — Cuando Kagome se dio cuentas de sus actos, no era capas de soportar la mirada del ambarino.

Con un leve movimiento de su cabeza afirmó a la interrogante de Sesshomaru, ahora que había reaccionado se sentía estúpida ¿Cómo no pudo recordar que el señor Jaken iría al departamento por orden de su esposo? ¿Por qué diablos aquella mujer se había presentado justo en el momento indicado para que su mente 'volara' y formulara cosas inexistentes?

—Lo… siento— Sin atreverse a mirarlo intentó nuevamente escapar.

Ella se alejaba de la habitación casi corriendo, Sesshomaru sonrió con diversión, ternura y malicia. Antes de que pudiera salir, la atrapó con sus brazos quedando ella de espalda a él. — ¿Te vas así no más sin disculparte correctamente? Que mal educada eres— Susurró cerca de su oído.

No recibió absolutamente ni una respuesta.

— ¿Estás celosa?

—No— Mintió forcejeando para liberarse del agarre.

—Lo estás— Afirmó

—Ya… te dije que No.

—No te creo.

—Suéltame

—No sin cobrarte el mal rato que me hiciste pasar— con un leve movimiento de sus brazos hizo girar a la azabache quedando ésta frente a él, sostenida de la cintura, sin escapatoria, muy cerca de su rostro.

— ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? — Mencionó divertido.

—Te he aclarado la situación, no estoy celosa, solo molesta porque creí que habías mandado a esa mujer para fastidiarme la vida— Trató de no sonar nerviosa.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lloraste?

—Porque….— Un beso fue el culpable de que no pudiera terminar su absurda explicación, había dejado mas que claro sus sentimientos. Kagome al sentir los experto labios de se conyugue en los suyos, se olvido completamente del mundo, entregándose a las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

El bendito timbre de la puerta fue el causante de su separación, Kagome estaba totalmente roja a más no poder, se reprendía mentalmente por lo débil que era su fuerza de voluntad.

—Iré a abrir— Mencionó Sesshomaru sin borrar la sonrisa triunfante de su rostro, en su interior sentía una satisfacción como si hubiera ganado algún premio, pero a la vez con diferentes similitudes.

El peli plata salió de la habitación dejando a una aturdida y confundida Kagome, después de unos segundos pudo escuchar la inocente voz de su hija.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno lectores, hasta aquí el cap. Espero sea de su agrado. Quisiera aprovechar esto para preguntar si les gusta el LEMON, por favor háganmelo saber. "Tal vez ponga uno en el fic, pero si no les agrada, no" **

**Sin más, se despide hasta el prox cap.**

**Angeline-dbz**


	9. Inquietud

**He leído todos su reviews ¡Bienvenidos nuevos lectores! Me hacen muy feliz que se hayan animado a seguir el Fic.**

**Al respecto del Lemon… a petición de ustedes he decidido hacerlo, pero será en otro cap. Se los avisaré de antemano**.

**Me dio mucha risa al leer sus confesiones en las cuales se identificaban a ustedes mismas como "pervertidas" jajajjajaj eso me hizo reír mucho y para ser sincera me uno al club, jajaj me encanta el Lemon y como leí por **_**patty81medina **_**lo considero **_**El pan de cada día para nosotros los lectores/escritores.**_

**Bueno no las canso más ¡A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo 9_

"_Inquietud"_

Todavía podía sentir la agradable sensación de los labios de su apuesto esposo sobre los suyos, solo al recordarlo le producía un sonrojo inevitable en sus mejillas. Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente en el cual la azabache había dejado en claro sus sentimientos, pero en el trascurso de es e periodo de tiempo la azabache sacó la conclusión de que Sesshomaru no sentía lo mismo. Él solo se casó con ella por la herencia, por el maldito dinero que heredaría del buen hombre que era el padre de su esposo, aquello permanecía en su mente latentemente, haciéndola reaccionar, recapacitar de su realidad y afrontarla al mismo tiempo, de cualquier modo su matrimonio no dudaría para siempre.

Enclaustrada en ese departamento permanecía día y noche, no salía a ninguna parte a excepción de cuando salía de compras, y las pocas veces que lo hacía iba en compañía de su hija y Jaken, que con el trascurso de esa semana pudo ganarse su respeto.

Kagome como rutina diaria preparó el desayuno. Aunque su esposo propuso contratar una empleada doméstica, ella se negó rotundamente ya que si le quitaban ese entretenimiento, se volvería loca encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, además el propósito de estar ahí era para cuidar a Rin como su hija, así que no iba a permitir que nadie más lo hiciera.

— ¡Jaken vamos a desayunar! — Llamó la atención del mayor que se encontraba sentado viendo como la niña en el piso dibujaba amenamente. —Rin ve a lavarte las manos y reúnete con nosotros.

—Sí mami— La niña dejó el montón de lápices de colores y papeles en el piso, para dirigirse al baño a hacer lo que su madre le solicitó.

Los mayores llegaron primero a la mesa por ende empezaron a hablar.

—Señora Kagome, ya le he dicho que no es necesario que comparta la mesa conmigo— Empezó su sermón como todos los días. —yo solo soy su empleado.

—Y cuanta veces te he repetido que eso a mi no me importa— Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, ahora Jaken podía entender porque su jefe había elegido a esa mujer como su esposa y madre de la pequeña, nunca se podría comparar con Kagura, ellas eran tan diferentes.

Enseguida llegó la pequeña, reuniéndose con los mayores. Sentados todos en la mesa, empezaron a disgustar lo preparado por la joven, cuando de repente el celular de la misma empezó a sonar. A ella le pareció muy raro, desde que se mudó al departamento del platinado nadie la había llamado, su familia no lo hacía porque ella escribía uno que otro mensaje de ante mano para comunicarles que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan. Sus amigos tampoco lo hacían, además tenía mucho tiempo de que no los veía, con la única que mantenía contacto era con Sango que por ende sabía lo de 'su matrimonio'.

Dejó de sacar conclusiones y se dispuso a contestar el celular.

—_Hola_— los restantes en la mesa la observaban, después de aquella palabra pronunciada, la azabache sonrió. Indicando que la persona con la que hablaba no era un extraño. —_Tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz ¿Cómo has estado?_ —Continuó con una sonrisa mientras dejaba de comer ante la vista de su hija y Jaken.—_Un poco estresada_— hizo una pausa al contestar. —_No, por ahora no estoy trabajando_— Continuó, mientras callaba al escuchar la propuesta de la persona quien la llamaba. —_y ¿Quién está organizando todo eso?_ —Preguntó interesada, Jaken y Rin ignoraban por completo la conversación que estaba manteniendo Kagome. —_Ya veo, ella nunca cambiará, sigue igual de entusiasta desde que nos graduamos de la secundaria_— Rió al recordar. —_Pero, no sé si pueda ir_— comunicó con sinceridad al recordar su 'nueva vida'. —_ok, les estaré confirmando_. — Después de aquella conversación telefónica, la azabache volvió la vista a las dos personas frente a ella que esperaban ansiosos una explicación de aquella repentina llamada.

—Mami ¿Quién te llamó?

—Una amiga— Sonrió al contestar. —Me dijo que mis antiguos compañeros de clases, estaban preparando un rencuentro y por eso me han invitado.

—Y ¿Piensa asistir señora Kagome? — Intervino Jaken.

—Sí— Respondió sorprendiendo al mayor —Tengo mucho tiempo que no los veo, así que asistiré.

—Pero… el señor Sesshomaru…. Tal vez no le guste la idea — Kagome continuó con su desayuno. Sin prestarle atención a las palabras de su empleado.

Todos terminaron amenamente sin mencionar el tema anterior. Rin al terminar el desayuno, corrió a la sala para seguir pintando y dibujando, dejando a los mayores en la cocina.

—Señora Kagome definitivamente no debe asistir a esa reunión— Sugirió.

— ¿Por qué no hacerlo? — Preguntó como si fuera algo ilógico, mientras recogía la mesa.

—Ya le dije que al señor Sesshomaru no la va a dejar ir.

—Él no es mi dueño, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Pero….. él se enojará con usted por desobedecerle.

—Siempre permanezco en este departamento, no salgo a divertirme ni un solo momento— Continuó con un deje de tristeza al recordar que su vida ya no era la misma. —No lo digo por cuidar a Rin— Aclaró —Por el contrario me gusta hacerlo, solo quiero seguir una vida normal, tal y como él lo hace— se sentó nuevamente en la mesa, mirando fijamente al mayor —y al mismo tiempo sacar de este ambiente a Rin, quiero que se divierta, que conozca otras cosas— Sonrió al imaginarse lo feliz que sería la niña. —Por eso asistiré a ese viaje de amigos junto a ella.

— ¡¿Viaje?! — Exclamó Jaken casi gritando — ¿No dijo que solo era un rencuentro?

—Jaken, no te exaltes, pareces peor que un padre al que se le está pidiendo permiso para salir de casa— Sonrió ante el comentario.

—Lo siento Señora Kagome, pero será mejor de que se vaya olvidando de ese viaje.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Jaken? — Preguntó divertida al verlo preocupado.

—Es que en definitiva mi Señor no la dejará ir.

—Ya lo veremos— Culminó su conversación con una sonrisa, inmediatamente se dispuso a limpiar la cocina, sabiendo que tendría que lidiar más tarde con su obstinado esposo, pero se había propuesto ir a ese viaje y él no se lo iba a impedir.

….

Jaken se había retirado del departamento a petición de la azabache. Ella con una sonrisa amplia miraba a su pequeña hija dibujar amenamente en el piso.

—Mira mami— Mencionó la pequeña enseñando uno de los tantos dibujos. —Éste es papi, ella eres tú y aquí estoy yo— señalaba la dirección de cada dibujo plasmado en el papel. Kagome sonrió con ternura al apreciarlo, aquel dibujo expresaba una perfecta e inseparable familia que paseaba por un parque tomados de la mano.

—Está muy bonito Rin— Elogió, la niña sonrió en agradecimiento.

La azabache empezó a comentar acerca del viaje a su hija, ella emocionada escuchaba cada palabra articulada por su mamá, su pequeña boca formaba una sonrisa al ver que su madre estaba feliz en el momento de recordar su vida pasada. Continuó platicándole muchas de sus vivencias y anécdotas con todos sus antiguos compañeros de clases, repentinamente su celular empezó a sonar nuevamente, ella lo contestó enseguida, la pequeña continuó dibujando mientras su mamá atendía la llamada, después de unos segundos se escuchó una afirmación por parte de Kagome, quedando así comprometida a asistir al viaje que organizaba sus antiguos compañeros.

De repente la puerta del departamento se abrió, permitiendo ver al ambarino, su paso se detuvo al observar 'el alboroto' que había en su sala, sus ojos recorrieron fríamente los papeles, lápices de colores, marcadores, crayones, lo cuales se encontraban esparcidos sin ningún orden.

Sin decir nada, continuó adentrándose a su departamento intentando ignorar el desastre que su hija había hecho.

—Mira papi, hice un dibujo de nosotros— Le enseñó la hoja de papel cuando el platinado estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Éste solo lo miró por un instante sin interés y se adentró a su habitación no sin antes avisarle a su esposa con una mirada que necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Linda, quédate dibujando aquí— Sugirió la azabache. — Enseguida vuelvo, voy a hablar con tu papá.

La niña se quedó tranquila en el lugar indicado, tras el transcurso del tiempo que había permanecido ahí, se había acostumbrado al carácter frío de su padre, así que no le causaba ninguna impresión la actitud de él hacia ella.

— ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? — Preguntó Kagome al encontrarse con su esposo en la habitación.

—No quiero alborotos en mi departamento— Refiriéndose al 'desastre' que había provocado Rin —Dile que recoja eso de inmediato— Ordenó.

—No es ningún alboroto— Corrigió —Solo está dibujando, es una niña que tiene inquietudes ¡Déjala que se distraiga! La pobre no sale de este encierro.

—Hubiera sido peor, si ahora estuviera en un orfanato. Así que….. ¡No me cuestiones y has lo que te digo!

—No quiero — Recibió una mirada dura de parte de su acompañante. —Además no nos vas a ver por un tiempo— Soltó sin rodeos. — Me voy de viaje con Mi hija— Anunció de repente, captando la atención del platinado.

—No entiendo a que te refieres.

—No lo quiero repetir nuevamente— Fingió desinterés, pero por dentro temía la reacción de su esposo por la noticia que le iba a dar. —Me voy a ir de viaje con unos amigos— Empezó su explicación. —Es una clase de rencuentro y voy a llevar a Rin conmigo, así no te dará ningún 'problema'.

— ¡Olvídate de eso!

—Ya está decidido, no puedo retractarme.

—No vas a poner ni un pie fuera de este departamento sin autorización mía.

—Tú no eres mi padre para darme órdenes, yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que se me venga en gana.

—No quiero discutir— Mencionó mirándola fijamente — ¡No vas a ir a ese viaje y punto!

—No eres mi dueño para….

— ¡Lo soy! — Interrumpió, sorprendiendo a la azabache. —Soy tu dueño, al cual debes obedecer rotundamente— Como respuesta, escuchó una sonrisa de indignación por parte de su esposa.

—No lo eres— Corrigió —Sólo eres… mi esposo— Se sonrojó al reconocerlo.

—En el momento en que firmaste el acta de matrimonio conmigo, es como si hubieras firmado un contrato de propiedad en el cual indica que _yo soy tu dueño_.

—Si sigues repitiendo esas estupideces voy a enojarme.

—Haz lo que quieras, de igual manera no puedes desobedecerme ya que estás perdidamente enamorada de mi— Aquel último comentario hizo tensar a la joven. Desde que dejó en claro sus sentimientos, el ambarino no se había atrevido a tocar el tema, pero ahora lo estaba utilizando en su contra para mortificarla y dejarla callada, con una gran fuerza de voluntad trató de disimular el estrago que se formó en su ser al oír las palabras de su esposo.

—Voy a ir y punto.

—No lo vas a hacer.

—Nadie me lo va a impedir, yo puedo ir al cualquier lugar que se me plazca, no tengo…que— Sus palabras temblaron al ver que su esposo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella. — no tengo que pedirte….permiso— retomó sus palabras, pero tartamudeó al tener a su esposo justo frente a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. —Ya te dije que no tengo que pedirte permiso, no soy tu empleada.

—Nadie ha dicho eso.

—Es como si lo fuera— Miró una de las paredes de la habitación para evitar reflejarse en la ambarina mirada de ese hombre que la volvía loca.

—No quiero que vallas— No había necesidad de gritar, con solo susurrar las palabras, eran trasmitidas a su joven esposa.

Ella no contestó nada, su curiosa mirada buscó los ojos ambarinos, encontrando en ellos el frío hielo que los caracterizaban.

—Voy a ir Sesshomaru, realmente quiero ir.

Al ver la sinceridad en las palabras de la joven, el platinado relajó un poco su dura mirada, en su interior sentía pena por ella. Aunque fuera joven, su nueva vida se limitaba a las cuatro paredes de ese departamento. Quería solo dejarla que se marcharse, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, su cabeza se llenó de preguntas que no sería capaz de pronunciarlas por el sencillo hecho de que si lo hacía, la mujer frente a él pensaría que estaba 'preocupado' por ella, aunque sinceramente necesitaba saber; _¿Qué lugar visitaría? ¿Dónde se quedaría? Y sobre todo ¿Con quién se reuniría? _

La miró nuevamente a los ojos, ella lo miraba suplicante, queriendo no discutir más con él, tratando con la mirada convencerlo. Sesshomaru avanzó un paso más desde su posición, traspasando así totalmente el espacio personal de la muchacha.

Ella por instinto, retrocedió lo más que pudo, sin embargo él no detenía su andar, se acercaba más y más a ella tratando de intimidarla con la mirada. Lo único que podía hacer la azabache en esa situación era retroceder como una animalito acorralado por un depredador.

Sus piernas temblorosas retrocedían al mismo tiempo que el peli plata avanzaba, la azabache desconocía el motivo por el cual su esposo actuaba de esa forma, pero se sentía atrapada, encerrada en un rincón sin salida en el cual no podía pensar nada coherente, lo único que su instinto le gritaba en ese entonces era 'escapar'. Sus pies continuaron su labor de 'escapatoria' hasta chocar con la gran cama matrimonial que ambos compartían, su equilibrio la traicionó cayendo así, en la misma.

Su corazón latía ferozmente al ver los ojos curiosos de su esposo escaneando todo su cuerpo para después formar una sonrisa, definitivamente se sentía totalmente acorralada. Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, el platinado ágilmente se posó encima de ella, apoyado con sus brazos en el blando colchón, cada uno a un costado de la cabeza de su joven cónyuge, evitando así no aplastarla, la observaba fijamente, taladrándola con la mirada.

—Ya dije que No vas a ir a ningún viaje.

— ¡Quítate Sesshomaru!

—No hasta que me prometas que no vas a ir.

Ella no contestó nada, solo lo miraba sorprendida, no entendía el porqué de su empeño en no dejarla ir.

—No entiendo porque no quieres que vaya.

—Sería complicado, no quiero que nadie se entere de nuestro contrato — Al escuchar sus razones, Kagome lo miró dolida, y a él le disgustó eso. —Habla de una vez ¡Di que no vas a ir!

—Descuida no diré que estoy casada, si eso te preocupa, nadie de mis amigos sabrá que tú eres mi esposo— Mencionó con la misma expresión de tristeza.

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron más al platinado, el solo pensar que 'su' esposa estaría sola con sus antiguos compañeros le molestaba, el solo pensar que cualquier idiota pretendiera acercarse a _su mujer_ lo llenaba de ira.

—Por favor deja levantarme, necesito ir con Rin para que pueda dormir— Trató de levantarse, pero fue inútil.

—Yo también iré— Soltó de repente.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó totalmente aturdida, al parecer no había escuchado bien.

—Dije que también iré a ese estúpido viaje, no quiero que vayas cometer un error y le cuentes a cualquier idiota nuestra situación y se aproveche de eso.

—Sesshomaru…..

—Eres tan descuidada que lo harás, sé que así será— Explicó sin moverse de su posición. —Si quieres ir, será con esa condición.

Kagome sonrió alegre, feliz de que él la acompañara. Verla sonreír de esa manera lo calmaba, desde que ella se había mudado a su departamento no lo hacía y saber que él era el culpable de esa sonrisa lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

—Gracias Sesshomaru, te prometo que no te daré ningún problema— Sonrió nuevamente en agradecimiento.

—Eso espero.

—Por favor…. podrías moverte— Mencionó sonrojada. —Necesito ir con Rin.

Él no le hizo caso, solo la miraba atentamente, su rostro se acercó al de ella y la besó en los labios, sin permiso, sin pudor, en ese momento solo quería dejarle en claro que ella solo era de él.

—Vete antes de que me arrepienta— mencionó al dejarla libre.

Salió de la habitación con la cara ardiéndole de la vergüenza, pero feliz al saber que iría con el hombre que amaba a ese viaje. _—"Tal vez puedas enamorarte de mi algún día"_ — Pensaba mientras buscaba a su hija. _—"Pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en este viaje, haré que te enamores de mí"_—Culminó sus cavilaciones, decidida a conquistarlo.

Ese nuevo propósito se había puesto en su vida, lo amaba, lo necesitaba demasiado, que no quería perderlo, así que no dudo para tomar aquella repentina decisión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Angeline-dbz **


	10. Rencuentro

**He tardado demasiado. Lo sé.**

**Aquí les traigo un capitulo más de "Ambición"…. Más vale tarde que nunca ¿No lo creen?**

**¡Espero les guste!**

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 10**_

"_**Rencuentro"**_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la azabache le comunicó lo del viaje a su esposo y desde que él raramente aceptó.

Hoy partirían a ese viaje de recuentro organizado por los amigos de Kagome, ella por su parte se sentía feliz y preocupada a la vez. Por tantos acontecimientos ocurridos en su corta vida, había olvidado algo importante, dejándolo en el abandono total.

Solo fue capaz de recordarlo cuando empezó a analizar los días en los cuales había compartido con Sesshomaru, y cuando lo hizo, no podía creer que había pasado casi un mes con él y la pequeña, pero de repente llegó a sus recuerdos su familia, la cual se encontraba de viaje, y que pronto regresarían.

No sabía que hacer, ni que decir, su familia no asimilaría su calamitosa situación, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su celular y empezó a marcar el número de su progenitora.

Esperó tranquilamente, hasta que su mamá contestó.

—Hala mamá, soy Kagome.

—_Hijita te he extrañado mucho ¿Cómo has estado?_

—Muy bien— Estaba nerviosa, no sabía como iba a reaccionar su madre cuando se enterara. —Quería preguntarte cuando vas a regresar— Soltó de una.

—_Mañana._

—Mamá…..es que yo…bueno…..no podré estar en la casa para su regreso.

— _¿Por qué hija?_

—Es que mis antiguos compañeros de secundaria han organizado un viaje— Explicó, lo mas calmada que pudo. —Y realmente quiero ir.

—_Está bien hija, pero ¿Cuántos días estarás ausente?_

—No lo sé con exactitud, yo te lo comunicaré cuanado lo sepa.

—_No hay problema hija, puedes ir tranquila, espero te diviertas_.

Al colgar la llamada, la azabache soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos por ahora estaba libre de dar explicaciones.

Se dirigió a unos de los muebles para descansar un poco, al estar cómoda empezó a hundirse en sus recuerdos, preocupándose más. Aunque, en ese momento se había librado de confesar la verdad a su familia, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, esas cavilaciones la inquietaban y martirizaban, aquellas sensaciones que su cuerpo y alma sentían eran reflejadas claramente por su delicado rostro. No pasando desapercibidas por su esposo que recién llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba la preocupada joven.

— ¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono? — Preguntó llamándole la atención.

—Con mi mamá— Respondió amablemente, no quería tener ningún conflicto justo el día de su viaje.

—Ella no está enterada de nuestro contrato ¿No es así?

—En lo absoluto— Contestó. —No sabe nada de esto, no se como se lo voy a explicar.

—No te preocupes, deja eso en mis manos— Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la azabache. —Seré capaz de convencerla para que no sospeche nada— Empezó a explicar. —Le diremos que "nos atraíamos el uno al otro" y por tal motivo tomamos una decisión como adultos que somos. —Pero para eso necesito de tu colaboración.

—No creo que mi madre crea esa mentira, ella es muy astuta, y lo peor es que me conoce demasiado, se daría cuenta que estoy mintiendo con solo mirarme— desesperación y angustia eran emitidas en sus palabras.

Sesshomaru sonrió arrogante. —Por eso no hay problema— Mantenía esa misma sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que su esposa reaccionara con nerviosismo. — Ahora estas perdidamente enamorada de tu esposo, así que no estarías mintiendo si le cuentas 'esa parte' a tu mamá.— su voz era tan perforadora y calculadora, pareciera que tenía toda su vida planificada, cada palabra que pronunciaba la hacía sin titubeos, seguro de si mismo en su totalidad. —Por su puesto— Aclaró —omitiendo los _verdaderos hechos_— las palabras del ambarino, le recordaron nuevamente su posición, eso la molestaba demasiado, la azabache no soportaba esa actitud tan fría y sin piedad. Sabiendo de sobremanera acerca de sus sentimientos, le recalcaba a cada momento que aquello del matrimonio solo era una farsa, un gran muro que lo utilizaba para esconder su ambición, algo ficticio que Kagome no quería aceptar, por aferrarse a sus nuevos sentimientos.

Al escucharlo no dijo nada, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de demostrarle su enojo, estaba acostumbrada a que él le recalcara que solo era su esposa de apariencia. Lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era ese viaje que para ella significaba mucho, el mismo que le abriría una oportunidad para ganarse el corazón de ese frío ser. Tendría que tener mucha paciencia y sobre todo mucho coraje para lograrlo, pero lo haría, no se daría por vencida, no sin haber hecho ningún intento.

Sesshomaru se extrañó al no presenciar ninguna reacción en ella por sus últimos comentarios, por el poco tiempo que habían compartido pensó que lo haría, que armaría un pequeño escandalo por haberse practicante burlado de sus sentimientos, pero no lo hizo. No le tomó mucho interés, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir, sin decir nada.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta. —Te espero en el auto, será mejor que te apresures, antes de que cambie de opinión— sin voltearse comunicó a la azabache que permanecía aun sentada en el mueble. Dándole a entender que estaba listo para emprender ese dichoso viaje de rencuentro, aquel que tomaría lugar en la Playa, un lugar lejano, que demandaba a sus visitantes acceder a él por medio de transporte aéreo.

Kagome vió salir a su esposo, luego con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, emprendió su camino en busca de su hija y sus equipajes respectivos, enseguida se reunió con el platinado en el elegante automóvil negro.

* * *

Llegaron en poco tiempo a su destino, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para abordar un avión, porque Sesshomaru optó utilizar su avión privado. En el transcurso del viaje, no hablaron mucho, Kagome estaba muy pendiente de Rin, por tal motivo prefirió ignorar a su esposo, para evitar cualquier conflicto.

Madre e hija, miraban con gran énfasis el majestuoso mar que se extendía ampliamente ante sus ojos, el brillo palpitante del reflejo del sol en el agua, las palmeras frondosas que ofrecían un lugar esquicito para descansar, la cálida arena. Todo eso hacía crecer una gran felicidad en las dos, en especial en la pequeña que por primera vez experimentaba una situación así.

— ¿Te gusta el mar cariño? — La dulce voz de Kagome, hizo sacar a la pequeña del trance al ver tal paisaje.

— ¡Sí mami! Es muy bonito y muy amplio— Kagome sonrió al ver la cara llena de júbilo de su pequeña.

—Tenemos que ir al departamento, Rin debe estar cansada por el viaje—Demandó Sesshomaru de repente, interfiriendo en la conversación.

— ¿Departamento? — Preguntó extrañada la azabache.

— Sí, antes de venir hasta aquí, compré uno por esta zona— Explicó como si fuera algo tan normal.

— ¿Compraste un departamento, solo por un viaje? — su voz revelaba lo atónita que estaba.

—Sí— Respondió tajante. — ¿Acaso tienes alguna objeción?

—Bueno es que…. mis amigos…..se iban a hospedar en el _Shikon Hotel_.

— ¿A caso querías hospedarte en ese lugar?

—Ya te dije que mis amigos iban a quedarse en ese hotel…. Y bueno… ellos me avisaron para…

—Ya tomé una decisión, y rotundamente no pienso cambiarla— la miró con una dura expresión, dándole a entender que no iba a cambiar de opinión. —Además ese hotel está cerca del departamento que compré, así que puedes visitarlos.

—Pero…. ¡Está bien! Vamos para allá— Con resignación, tomó la mano de su hija y se propuso a seguir a su esposo.

Llegaron de inmediato al lugar antes mencionado por el ambarino, aquel departamento era más pequeño que el de donde habitaban, pero igual de lujoso. Kagome miró con detenimiento cada detalle de aquel lugar, luego su vista viajó alrededor del departamento, encontrando un gran ventanal que daba paso a un balcón. Con curiosidad caminó hacia ese lugar y miró con asombro la vista que le regalaba, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al observar el mar y los edificios que se alzaban en la costa, continuó haciéndolo hasta que divisó un inmueble muy cerca de donde se encontraba, se veía tan elegante y majestuoso, su vista buscó con curiosidad el nombre de aquel edificio y se dio cuenta que era el Hotel en el que iban a hospedarse sus amigos —Wow no pensé que mis compañeros eligieran un Hotel así para hospedarse durante este viaje— Susurró al viento, admirando la gran estructura del mismo.

— ¿Qué haces mami? — Rin preguntó de repente con curiosidad.

—Miro el lindo paisaje— Respondió con simplicidad.

—Mami ¿podemos ir a la playa?

—Claro linda, cuando terminemos de desempacar, iremos ¡te lo prometo!

En ese momento sonó una vez más el celular de la azabache, ella contestó de inmediato, al hacerlo escuchó la voz de su amiga Sango que le indicaba que tenía que reunirse con el resto de sus amigos. En ese momento se llenó de angustia, sus antiguos compañeros no le iban a creer que tenía una hija de siete años, ellos la vieron durante su adolescencia, en la cual nunca estuvo embarazada. Miró a la niña con remordimiento, estaba harta de mentir, pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque lo que iba a comentar a sus compañeros era la verdad, lo único falso que contaría sería el gran amor que había entre su esposo y ella.

Se adentró al departamento en busca de su esposo, cuando lo encontró se dispuso a hablar.

—Sesshomaru, me acaba de llamar mi amiga Sango ¿Puedes quedarte con Rin por un momento?

—Puedes llevar a la niña, yo no veo nada de malo en eso.

—No puedo— Susurró muy bajo acercándose más a su esposo, evitando así que la niña escuchara su conversación —Tengo que explicarle a mis amigo mi situación para que no se sorprendan.

—Espero no digas cosas de más.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré.

—Está bien me quedaré con Rin, pero regresa enseguida.

— ¡Gracias!

* * *

La azabache estaba muy emocionada por volver a ver a sus amigos, con la única que había mantenido contacto era con Sango, pero con el resto que se encontraba en ese lugar no lo había hecho hace cinco años.

— ¡Kagome! —Exclamó emocionada repentinamente una voz femenina, cuando la azabache recién había arribado a ese hotel.

— ¡Kikyo cuanto tiempo sin verte! — Exclamó de la misma manera al reconocer a la propietaria de aquella voz.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, dejando sus conversaciones a un lado.

—No veo ningún cambio en ti querida Kagome— Comentó unos de los caballeros. —Sigues siendo realmente hermosa— continuó acercándose a ella para luego abrazarla, dicha acción la tomó por sorpresa, no sabiendo que hacer.

— ¡Suéltala Miroku! — Expresó Sango molesta. —Tú no cambias ¿verdad? Sigues siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre.

—Sanguito no me digas así— Comentó Miroku fingiendo estar ofendido.

Kagome miró detenidamente a cada uno de sus ex compañeros de clases y se dio cuenta que no estaban en su totalidad, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban presente. Observó nuevamente aquella escena en la cual una de sus mejores amigas era la protagonista con Miroku, un muchacho alegre que a su parecer no había cambiado en nada. Ella sabía de ante mano que su mejor amiga siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero no se sentía insegura de entablar una relación por el simple motivo de conocer que su gran amor era un mujeriego empedernido. Continuó admirando cada detalle en ellos y sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos.

Rápidamente todos se saludaron y se reunieron en un lugar cómodo donde empezaron hablar de sus vidas personales. Pero un tema de entre todos los que se trataron en dicha reunión hizo un pequeño alboroto.

— ¿Hablas enserio Kagome? —Preguntó absorto una voz masculina. — ¿Es cierto que te casaste? — Ahora su voz sonaba un poco desilusionada.

—Sí, Koga es la verdad.

—Pero…. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? — Intervino Kikyo un poco molesta —Recuerda que prometimos estar juntas en nuestras bodas— Continuó al recordar la promesa entre sango, Kagome y ella.

—Lo siento todo pasó tan de repente.

—Bueno ya no importa— Se resignó Kikyo. —Ahora quiero saber como es tu esposo, muero de curiosidad.

—Muy pronto lo conocerás— Aseguró. —Él vino conmigo a éste viaje, de hecho estamos quedándonos en uno de los departamentos frente a éste Hotel.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no te quedarás con nosotros? — Tomó la palabra otra de la ex compañera de la azabache.

—No Ayame— Respondió — No puedo, ahora estoy con mi esposo y…. cuidando a mi hija.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Aquella exclamación prácticamente fue gritada. — ¿Tienes…..una…..hija? — Prosiguió Kohaku con asombro, mirándola de la misma manera, igual que todos los presentes.

— ¡Si! — Tantas afirmaciones ya la estaban poniendo nerviosa. —Tiene siete años y se llama Rin— Continuó con una sonrisa fingida al ver la sorpresa de los presentes.

—Pero….

—Sé lo que vas a decir Yuka— Intervino de repente, adivinando la inquietud de su amiga, ya que era imposible que ella tuviera una niña de siete años, con un simple cálculo del tiempo transcurrido se ponía en duda su maternidad. —La niña la adoptamos mi esposo y yo, fue una decisión que ambos aceptamos.

—Quiero conocer a tu esposo— Dijo emocionada Eri una de las amigas de la azabache.

—Yo también, muero de la curiosidad— Prosiguió Ayumi.

—Creo que será para mañana, tengo que irme, mi hija me necesita— Se excusó al mirar el Reloj que le indicaba lo tarde que era. —Mañana estaré aquí y les presentaré a mi hijita.

—Quédate un ratito más— Rogaron al unísono Yuka, Eri y Ayumi.

—No puedo, tengo que…..

— ¡Kagome! — aquella fría e imponente voz captó la atención de la azabache y sus amigos. —Es hora de regresar.

—Sesshomaru…enseguida voy— Se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos y corrió al lado de su esposo.

La pareja se alejó del lugar, dejando atónitos a los nueve amigos de Kagome que se encontraban reunidos en ese Hotel.

—Pero que antipático es ese sujeto— Dijo Koga con mal modo —Ni siquiera se presentó o saludo a los amigos de su esposa, es un engreído.

—Será todo lo negativo que tu digas, pero eso no le quita lo atractivo que es— Mencionó Ayame impresionada al ver al conyugue de su amiga.

— ¡Es tan guapo! — Mencionó en un suspiro Eri. —Ahora entiendo porque se casó tan rápido.

—No sé, pero hay algo que no me gusta en ese sujeto…..algo muy extraño.

—Deja de sacar malas conclusiones Koga— Intervino Miroku con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. —Ella está muy grandecita para saber con quien une su vida.

Con el seño fruncido Koga se retiró del lugar, negando aceptar la nueva unión entre ese sujeto extraño y la mujer que toda su vida había amado. Aunque sabía que ese amor no era correspondido como él lo esperara, tenía la esperanza de enamorar a la azabache en ese viaje, pero gran fue su sorpresa al enterarse que ella ya estaba casada.

.

.

Kagome y Sesshomaru llegaron en silencio al departamento.

— ¿Por qué demoraste demasiado?

—Lo siento, estábamos conversando y no me percaté de la hora.

—La niña se durmió sin verte.

—Mañana le explicaré porque tardé demasiado, ella entenderá.

—No quería dormirá hasta que tu regresarás— El platinado continuó su reproche. —Tuve que prometerle que mañana la llevaré a la playa para que lo hiciera— Continuó molesto, recriminando la acción de la azabache.

— ¿En realidad hiciste eso? — Preguntó sorprendida. El Sesshomaru que ella conocía se hubiera negado rotundamente a la petición de la pequeña, pero no lo hizo por el contrario aceptó lo que la niña le había pedido.

El ambarino no respondió nada, solo se limitó a mirarla.

—Mañana iremos con _nuestra hija_ a la playa, olvida cualquier plan que hayas hecho con tus amigos.

—Para serte sincera, no hemos planeado nada— Confesó. —De todas manera ya había prometido ir con Rin a la playa— Sonrió cálidamente. —Me alegra saber que irás con nosotras.

Sesshomaru al ver que esa sonrisa era dedicada para él, se acercó a ella y la besó ferozmente, tenía tanta necesidad de volver a probar esos labios que lo embriagaba. No quería separarse de ella, pero tubo que hacerlo para poder hablarle. Dejándola aturdida por la repentina acción.

—Ese es tu castigo por desobedecerme, la próxima vez no tardes demasiado— al terminar de advertirle, se retiró a su habitación dejando a Kagome paraliza en ese lugar, cuando reaccionó sonrió y automáticamente las yemas de sus dedos viajaron a sus labios, para después sonreír al recordar los besos del hombre que amaba.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**LO SIENTO! He tardado demasiado, pero para recompensarlas para el próximo capitulo haré el LEMON, y espero no demorar mucho para publicarlo : )**

**Gracias por sus Reviews anteriores. Son un amor! Me encanta leerlos, me hacen feliz.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Angeline-dbz**


	11. Completamente mía

**Bienvenidos (as) nuevamente queridos lectores.**

**En esta ocasión les traigo un capítulos más largo, tratando así recompensar mí tardanza y por ende cumplir mi promesa de subir el lemon, bueno chicos les dejo en paz para leer el cap., no sin antes advertir a los menores de edad que el contenido del mismo posee una narración un poco explícita en cuestión sexual, bueno si siguen leyendo es por decisión propia. He cumplido en la advertencia, espero disfruten ¡Gracias por leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 11**_

"_**Completamente mía"**_

El sol se manifestaba desde muy temprano, demostrando sus cálidos rayos chocar en las cristalinas olas que realizaban un sincronizado vaivén, atrayendo la curiosa y asustada mirada de la pequeña llamada Rin.

—No tengas miedo linda, el agua no está fría— Kagome trató de convencerla desde la orilla de la playa.

—Pero no sé nadar.

—Solo vamos a caminar en la orilla— Explicó. —Confía en mí— Sonrió para tranquilizarla. — ¡Dame tu mano! — Estirando la suya en espera de unas respuesta.

La niña al ver su amplia y confortable sonrisa se atrevió a ofrecerle su mano, adentrando lentamente sus pequeños pies en la tibia agua. — ¿Te gusta? — Volvió a hablar al ver la sonrisa de la niña.

— ¡Sí! — Respondió con entusiasmo al sentirse segura aferrada a la mano de su joven madre.

Las olas que morían en la orilla, mojaban una parte del largo y blanco pantalón playero que Kagome había optado usar en esa situación, acompañado con una blusa de tirantes del mismo color.

Caminaron viendo el horizonte del mar, sonriendo al recibir es sus rostros las traviesas gotitas de agua salada que salpicaban cuando cada ola chocaba en sus pies. Repentinamente Kagome soltó la mano de Rin y adelantó su andar, en pocos segundos se giró para observar a la pequeña que la miraba sin entender. — ¡Sígueme! — Exclamó con alegría desde la corta distancia que separaban a ella y a la pequeña.

Rin sonrió con entusiasmo al entender el juego que su madre proponía. Entonces Kagome empezó a retroceder, caminando lentamente sin mirar al frente, retrocediendo de espalda sin intenciones de voltearse. Los pequeños pies de Rin se movieron en dirección a Kagome, siguiéndola y disfrutando el pequeño juego que compartían.

Ambas empezaban a jugar con sutileza, sin percatarse de su entorno. En el momento en que Rin estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, la azabache se volteó y emprendió una carrera, mirando hacia atrás para no descuidar a su hija, sin prestar atención a lo que tenía enfrente. Corrió una pequeñísima distancia para luego chocar fuertemente con alguien perdiendo el equilibrio, cerró sus chocolates ojos, esperando una inevitable caída, la cual nunca llegó.

—Ten cuidado— Escuchó una voz masculina.

Al darse cuenta de que era sostenida de la cintura por esa persona, quiso averiguar de quien se trataba, así que, buscó con su mirada al desconocido para agradecerle, cuando lo vió sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al recordarlo.

—Tú— Mencionó desconcertada, mirando fijamente los fríos ojos de su acompañante, tan parecidos a los de su esposo, pero de distinto color, aquellos gélidos ojos rojizos la examinaba sin soltarla. Luego el extraño deshizo el agarre y volvió a hablar.

—Deberías mirar por donde andas— Aconsejó —Podrías hacerte daño.

— ¿Naraku? ¿Qué… haces aquí?

—No entiendo porque lo preguntas— Contestó dejando de mirarla, fijando su vista en el mar. —Supongo que lo mismo que tú.

—Entiendo— Respondió algo avergonzada por la obvia pregunta.

Aquel sujeto de larga cabellera negra y piel blanca, era uno de sus compañeros de secundaria. Aunque solo estudió con ellos los últimos dos años, nunca entabló una amistad con sus compañeros, pero tampoco guardaba una enemistad con los mismos, solo se mantenía alejado, todos desconocían su vida —No te vi anoche— Recordó la azabache. —Me refiero, cuando nos reunimos con el resto de los muchachos.

—No quería incluirme en eso— Volvió a mirarla. —Pero ellos se están quedando en mí hotel, así que me han incluido en su 'famoso' rencuentro.

— ¿Escuché bien? ¿Tienes un hotel? — Preguntó totalmente atónita.

—Lo estoy administrando desde hace poco.

—No sabía que tu familia fuera adinerada.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, tengo asuntos que atender. —Se giró con la intención de marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo, volvió a girarse mirando detenidamente a la muchacha. —Te espero esta noche en el restaurante del hotel— Comunicó, sorprendiendo a la azabache. —Me gustaría platicar contigo, como lo hacía antes— Kagome iba a responder a su petición, pero no logró hacerlo, una pequeña voz la interrumpió.

— ¡Mami te alcancé! — Apareció la niña, aferrándose a su pierna.

Los ojos rojizos de Naraku se abrieron más de lo necesario desmostando lo sorprendido que estaba, analizó la situación en cuestión de segundos llegando a una conclusión. Trató de tranquilizar las facciones de su rostro y lleno de intrigas se dispuso a hablar.

—No sabía que tenías una hija— Quiso que sus palabras no sonaran llenas de amargura y resentimiento, pero fue en vano. Eso era lo que sentía y sin querer expresaba.

—Sí…. la tengo— Respondió nerviosa por el cambio de humor de su acompañante. —Ella es Rin.

—Desconocía que estuvieras casada.

—Ahora estoy casada y tengo una familia— Contestó a las dudas de pelinegro. —y ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida? — Intentó cambiar de tema.

—Tengo que irme — Se dispuso a salir de aquel entorno sin contestar a sus preguntas.

— ¡Espera! — El aludido paró su andar. —No me dijiste a que hora nos encontraremos en el restaurante.

—Creo que ahora ya no tiene caso.

— ¿Po que lo dices?

—Por que me gustas— Soltó de repente sin importarle la presencia de la menor. —Ahora estas casada y las oportunidades de conquistarte son nulas— Kagome estaba sonrojada a más no poder, la franqueza en las palabras del pelinegro la atormentaban lentamente. Sus palabras eran tan francas y a la vez tan frías, como si de un tema trivial se tratase. Definitivamente no lo comprendía, no asimilaba esa situación nueva para ella.

—Cariño ¿Puedes ir a jugar un momento a la orilla?— Sonrió a la menor, agradeciendo que su inocencia no le permitiera entender la situación.

— ¡Sí mami! — la pequeña se alejó a una distancia moderada, dejando solos a los mayores.

Empezó a jugar con la arena, dibujando con su dedito lo que se le venía en su infantil imaginación, ignorando a su madre y acompañante que se encontraba detrás de ella a una distancia considerada. Los rayos de sol chocaban en su pequeño cuerpo sintiéndolos agradable, de repente una sombra apareció ante ella, evitando el contacto del sol. Alzó la mirada en busca del causante, encontrando a su papá.

—Papi— Mencionó con alegría.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome? ¿Por qué estás sola?

—Mi mami está con un amigo.

—Dime inmediatamente donde está.

—Está allá— Comunicó girándose y enseñando el lugar con su dedo índice. —Está con un amigo que dijo que mi mami le gustaba— Sesshomaru endureció su rostro al escuchar el ultimo comentario pronunciado por Rin.

— ¡Espérame aquí! enseguida vuelvo— Con paso decidido se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su esposa, podía verla desde una distancia prudente, pero ella no podía hacerlo por encontrase de espalda a él que en ese momento se acercaba mirando con frialdad a las dos figuras, a una la conocía, pero a la otra no.

No podía ver el rostro de la otra persona ya que la azabache se encontraba hablando con ese sujeto justo frente a su vista impidiendo el acceso a observarlo, pero solo unos cuantos pasos y examinaría el rostro del atrevido sujeto que había osado fijar sus ojos en su esposa.

…..

—No sé por qué me dices eso de repente— Dijo Kagome mirando fijamente los ojos rojizos de su compañero. —Pero, no quiero que esto dañe el viaje, el propósito de éste fue para reunirnos como amigos— continuó sin despegar su vista.

—Accedí a todo esto porque quería volver a verte— Hizo una pausa al sentir la brisa marina mover lentamente el cabello de ambos.

—Espero puedas entenderme….. Ahora estoy casada.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado.

—Yo…. Lo siento— No sabía que decir, estaba aturdida, aquella confesión de amor no se la esperaba, y mucho menos de él después de tantos años. Agachó la cabeza viendo la arena en sus pies descalzos, no quería reflejarse en sus ojos, estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada.

Naraku se acercó a Kagome y le alzó delicadamente la cabeza con sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo. —No te veo feliz. — Comentó sin deshacer el agarre ni la cercanía. —No entiendo por qué tienes una hija de esa edad, no entiendo por qué te casaste tan de repente sin avisarles a tus amigas. Y definitivamente no entiendo por qué veo tanto miedo en tu mirar al preguntarte esto.

Kagome temblaba entre sus manos, se sentía desamparada y encubierta ante la poderosa presencia de Naraku, optó no responder a sus dudas aunque lo intentara su boca no podía articular ni una sola palabra. —Yo puedo hacerte feliz— Continuó mirando el sin números de sensaciones en los ojos de la chica. —Siempre te he amado, desde que te vi lo he hecho— Confesó abruptamente. La azabache al escuchar sus palabras quiso escapar de sus manos, separarse de él era una buena opción, pero sus pies no respondían, tenía pánico, mucho miedo de ser descubierta, presentía en lo mas profundo de su alma que la mentira que había estado relatando desde que era una mujer legalmente casada, no funcionaría con el pelinegro.

—Lo…. siento — Aquellas palabras repetitivas eran lo único que salían de su boca. Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo y unánime por unos segundos.

Kagome trató de alejarse de él, retirando su cuerpo hacia atrás, sus ojos chocolate se negaron a verlo nuevamente. Naraku al verla alejarse la atrajo nuevamente hacia él, agarrándola de la cintura con ambos brazos. Apresó el delicado cuerpo femenino entre sus fuertes extremidades, escuchando el pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de su acompañante. — ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿A qué? O mejor dicho ¿A quién le tienes miedo?

— ¡Suelta a mi esposa! — Sesshomaru exclamó con furia al llegar a la escena y ver la cercanía que mantenía el extraño con la azabache, se llenó de ira al escuchar las últimas palabras del desconocido.

Naraku con fastidio miró al recién llegado, lo examinó detenidamente sin deshacer el agarre que ejercía en la azabache. —Y si no lo hago ¿Qué me vas a hacer? — El pelinegro lo provocó dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa burlona. Sesshomaru no pudo soportarlo más, se acercó al atrevido hombre y a la atónita mujer lleno de cólera y frustración. Kagome al verlo tan furioso intentó nuevamente alejarse del pelinegro, no obstante Naraku ejerció más fuerza en la cintura de la muchacha impidiendo así que huyera.

Las duras y frías miradas de ambos hombres chocaban con violencia, demostrando la rivalidad que desde ese entonces crecía en sus seres. El peli plata, sin dejar de atacar a su rival con la mirada tomó a su esposa de un brazo y la arrebató de un jalón sin nada de delicadeza del osado adversario.

Sesshomaru tomó el cuello de la camisa del recién aparecido con mucha fuerza, sin despegar sus ámbares ojos de los rojizos, taladrando su alma con solo observarlo, sin embargo Naraku no doblegaba ante la presencia del ambarino, su mirar mantenía la sonrisa burlona que tanto odió el peli plata en ese momento. —Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de 'mí mujer' date por muerto ¡imbécil! — Lo soltó no sin antes plasmar en la cara del peli negro un fuerte puñetazo.

— ¡Sesshomaru para! —Intervino Kagome. —Por favor vámonos, no sigas con esto.

— ¡Cállate Kagome!

—Por favor— Rogó apunto de llorar. —Rin está mirando hacia acá, por favor vámonos.

De mala gana se retiró de ese lugar, dedicando una ultima mirada de advertencia hacia su nuevo contrincante, tomó la mano de su esposa y la sacó de ese sitio siendo observados por el agredido que en su interior juró en ese momento averiguar el motivo verdadero del repentino matrimonio de la azabache.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a ese sujeto— Demandó demostrando su enojo.

— No debiste haber actuado de esa manera, Rin estaba cerca, podría haber visto algo.

—Y ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Que me quedara con los brazos cruzados mientras ese bastardo se acercaba a ti. Recuerda que tú eres Mía, solo mía.

Kagome se sonrojó al escucharlo, se negó a verlo a la cara, no quería mirarlo después de lo sucedido.

—Mami, papi— Corrió la niña al encuentro con sus padres.

Sesshomaru cargó a la pequeña en sus brazos, sorprendiendo a la azabache por dicha acción. —Rin—Sesshomaru llamó la atención de la pequeña entre sus brazos —No permitas que ningún sujeto extraño se acerque a mamá.

—Sí papi.

El grupo de amigos de Kagome se encontraban más adelante de los protagonistas, Sesshomaru enseguida divisó al otro sujeto molesto que su esposa tenía como amigo, notó claramente como miraba a su esposa y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión, ese idiota también estaba embobado por 'su' cónyuge. Sesshomaru detuvo su paso dejando a la pequeña en el suelo, luego se giró ante Kagome mirándola detenidamente, se acercó y la besó con prudencia, tomando en cuenta la presencia de su hija.

Al separarse de los labios de la muchacha se dispuso a hablar —Kagome, tu eres mía— dicho esto se retiró, tomando la mano de su hija, dejando sola a la aturdida azabache.

Pasó a un lado de los amigos de su esposa, los saludó rápidamente y notó claramente la molestia por parte del sujeto llamado Koga. Sonrió triunfante y se alejó de ellos en compañía de Rin dejando a Kagome con ellos.

**.**

**.**

Kagome pasó un rato con sus compañeros, su mente trataba de borrar los últimos sucesos que había experimentado, escuchando tranquilamente las conversaciones de sus amigas, las pelas entre sango y Miroku y el bullicio del júbilo de los jóvenes por volverse a encontrar.

—Es una suerte habernos hospedado en el hotel de Naraku— Eri hizo un comentario.

—Tienes razón— Intervino Miroku. —Pero creo que la suerte fue que haya accedido sin miramientos— Culminó su frase.

La recién casada al escuchar el nombre del peli negro se tensó un poco, pero supo disimularlo bien.

—Kagome— Mencionó Kikyo. —Acompáñame a comprar algo, no tomará mucho tiempo.

—Está bien— Accedió a su petición.

—Iré con ustedes, chicas — Sango se levantó de su puesto y se encaminó con sus amigas.

Las tres se alejaron del grupo y se dirigieron a una boutique. — ¿Qué vas a comprar Kikyo? — consultó Kagome al ingresar al local.

—Compraré un traje de baño— Respondió con alegría. —Y ustedes también lo van hacer.

—No necesito comprar un traje de baño.

—Por favor Sango, acaso no quieres que Miroku se muera al verte— Sango se sonrojó al oír a su amiga pelinegra. —Y tú Kagome— Señaló a la nombrada. —Deberías tratar de seducir más a tu frío esposo. Estoy segura que no trajiste ni un solo traje de baño ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Bueno…..la verdad no, pero así estoy bien.

—No, no y no, ahora tenemos que escoger unos inmediatamente— Kikyo empujó a sus dos amigas y enseguida una señorita las atendió, pasaron segundos, minutos, horas para escoger el adecuado, las tres amigas se divertían mucho probándose las variedades que ofrecía aquella boutique, así recordaron los viejos tiempo cuando solían ir de compras juntas.

Después de aproximadamente dos horas, las jóvenes salieron del local con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros. — Sango, ya quiero ver la cara de Miroku cuando te vea— mencionó una de ella mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—Kikyo, que te quede en claro que solo lo compre porque así lo decidí, no por el estúpido ese.

—Como digas sango— Mencionó poco convencida. Y luego rió sonoramente en compañía de Kagome, la agredida solo las fulminaba con la mirada.

Llegaron a la playa, buscaron enseguida un lugar para poder cambiarse y así lo hicieron.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru dejó a la niña en el departamento, indicándole que lo esperara, la niña obedeció se quedó viendo televisión alegremente mientras su padre cerraba la puerta, prometiéndole traer a su madre de regreso. El platinado descendió los pisos del edificio rápidamente con ayuda del ascensor y enseguida estuvo en la planta baja, se encaminó con paso apresurado al lugar donde había dejado a su esposa.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome? — Preguntó al llegar al lugar deseado.

—No sabemos, hace unas horas se fue en compañía de Kikyo y Sango— Comentó Yuka, una de las amigas de la azabache.

Sin agradecer por la información recibida, se giró emprendiendo marcha en busca de la azabache. La mirada ambarina buscaba por todas partes a su compañera sin tener éxito, su cuerpo se movió con impaciencia en dirección a la playa al pensar que su esposa estuviera con el entrometido que había aparecido hace poco ante él.

Las hermosas facciones de su rostro masculino demostraban la desesperación e ira que experimentaba al no encontrarla, pero éste, trataba de camuflar esas molestas sensaciones con la fría y neutra actitud que lo caracterizaba.

Después de deambular unos minutos por la orilla de la playa, a lo lejos divisó tres féminas figuras que caminaban alegremente, tan concentradas en su conversación que no se percataron que una mirada escaneaba lenta y entretenidamente el cuerpo de una de ellas. En ese instante la observada llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color negro.

La ansiosa mirada ambarina empezó a descender desde la parte superior de la anatomía femenina que estaba cubierta por una fracción del traje de baño que vestía, el cual demostraba atrevidamente parte del mismo. Continuó su labor hasta la inferior la cual estaba solo encubierta por un pareo bordado color blanco dejando ver las torneadas piernas de la joven. _—"Es realmente hermosa" _— Fueron los pensamientos del mayor de los Taisho hacia su esposa.

Se acercó a las jóvenes sigilosamente, sin hacer notar su presencia, cuando estuvo cerca de ellas se dispuso a hablar.

—Kagome— Captó su atención en cuestión de segundos. La mirada temblorosa y avergonzada de la joven, se atrevió a mirar al dueño de la voz. —No te encontraba— Por eso viene a buscarte— Mantenía su mirada fija en el cuerpo de la joven, sin intensiones de separarla.

Las dos amigas de Kagome se retiraron, dejando sola a la pareja.

—Lo siento, mi amiga insistió en ir a comprar y no me percaté del tiempo.

—Te queda excelente ese traje de baño— Mencionó al acercarse a la estática azabache. — ¿Por qué no te habías puesto uno antes? — Empezó a caminar alrededor de ella, analizándola detenidamente, quería observarla de diferentes ángulos, miraba cada detalla, cada curva. Sentía envidia de los rayos solares que tocaban directamente la suave piel de su joven pareja.

Sonrió al notar su nerviosismo, aprovechando esto la abrazó quedando ella de espalda a él, con un suave movimiento removió el largo cabello azabache de su oreja derecha para poder acceder a ella fácilmente. —Me encantaría quitártelo aquí mismo— Susurró cerca del oído de la joven, provocándole mucho nerviosismo. —Hueles delicioso— Volvió a musitar hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, acariciándolo a la vez.

Kagome estaba petrificada entre los fuertes brazos de su cónyuge, no sabía como reaccionar ante la repentina y atrevida actitud del mismo.

—La…niña— Pudo articular después de unos minutos. — ¿Dónde está Rin? — Sesshomaru sonrió contra la blanca y suave piel del cuello de la joven al notar que quería cambiar de tema y por ende librarse de la situación.

Deshizo su agarre lentamente liberándola de su prisión, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro contestó a su pregunta de salvación. —Está esperando a que su padre regrese con su adorada madre.

—Entonces, tenemos….. que irnos— Trató que su boca no preanunciara incoherencias. —Solo espera un momento, necesito cambiarme.

—No es necesario.

—quiero hacerlo.

— ¡No lo hagas!

—Voy a hacerlo y punto, no puedes obligarme.

—Puedo hacerlo.

Y ahí se encontraban de nuevo, discutiendo, demostrando quien dominaba a quien. El platinado cerró la boca de la joven con un profundo beso, logrando así callarla. — ¡Cállate y obedece! — Tomó la mano de su esposa y la arrastró en dirección al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento.

Llegaron inmediatamente y encontraron a la pequeña dormida en un sillón frente al televisor. Sesshomaru la cargó, la llevó a su habitación con mucho cuidado. Kagome enseguida se introdujo a su alcoba, se encerró en el baño, tomó una ducha mientras analizaba la situación, quedó hipnotizada al recordar los hechos pasados. Salió rápidamente ya con el pijama puesto, pero algo le extrañó, no encontraba a su esposo por ningún lado, buscó en todas partes sin éxito.

Se llenó de angustia, su mente maquinaba un sin numero de posibilidades que justificaban la ausencia de se esposo. —_ "¿Y si, no le gustó lo que le dije? Tal vez se molestó por que parecía una niña tonta que solo temblaba al ser tocada por él"_ —Se repetía mentalmente al recordar que prometió que en ese viaje haría hasta lo imposible para que él tuviera el más mínimo interés en ella —_ "Lo arruiné todo"_ — Continuó sus cavilaciones cabizbaja.

Consideró esperarlo sentada en la cama matrimonial, quedando despierta por un largo periodo de tiempo. Cuando la playa fue cubierta por el manto oscuro demostrando las primeras horas de la noche, se quedó profundamente dormida con las luces de la habitación apagadas.

Sesshomaru arribó al departamento, llevando una bolsa consigo, continuó su camino hacia la habitación que compartía con Kagome, encontrándola dormida. Dejó el objeto que cargaba en sus manos en la pequeña mesa que estaba a su costado y sin dejar de mirarla se acercó a la durmiente joven, con sumo cuidado acarició el cabello azabache que enmarcaba su rostro. _—"¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?"_ — Pensó involuntariamente mientras seguía contemplándola.

La joven se removió un poco por la fría briza que entró del gran ventanal. _—"Tú eres mía Kagome, así lo decidí y así será"_ — Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de su acompañante que dormida empezó a hablar.

—Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru no te vallas— Susurró aún con sus ojos cerrados.

El platinado la miró extrañado ¿Acaso en verdad lo amaba? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni si quiera se había esforzado ni un poco para lograrlo. Volvió a cuestionarse mentalmente sintiéndose extrañado, algo volvía a molestarlo, esa sensación de culpabilidad retornaba en su alma nuevamente al pensar en la joven frente a él.

Lentamente la azabache fue abriendo sus chocolates ojos, encontrando los ambarinos de su esposo.

—Llegaste— Sonrió aliviada. — ¿A dónde fuiste?

—A comprar algo interesante.

— ¿Interesante?

—Sí, compré unos traje de baños— Comunicó sorprendiéndola. —Quiero que te pruebes cada uno ahora mismo.

—Pero…..No entiendo el motivo.

—Simplemente quiero verte— El rostro de la joven se tornó carmín por las palabras de su esposo. — ¡Apresúrate!

—No era necesario que compraras algo para mí.

— ¿Quién dijo que eran para ti?— Sonrió con picardía —Por supuestos que lo vas a usar, pero quien lo va a disfrutar seré yo. — El rostro de la azabache nuevamente enrojeció.

— ¡Pruébatelos! — Demandó. —O acaso quieres que te ayude a ponértelos. — Sonrió malvadamente sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¡No! — Dudó un poco, pero al ver la decidida mirada de su esposo, prefirió obedecer. — Está bien, pero solo será uno.

—Son tres, ¡Te los probaras todos!

A los pocos minutos, Kagome salió del baño con tanto nerviosismo, estaba casi desnuda ante la penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru.

— ¡Preciosa! — Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria al verla semidesnuda desde un sillón perteneciente a la habitación.

—Ahora….. ¿Puedo…cambiarme? — No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, pero aún sin observarlo, sentía la profunda mirada en su cuerpo.

—Claro— Afirmó conteniendo las inmensas ansias de devorar a la frágil azabache —Aun tienes que probarte los dos restantes.

—"_No entiendo por qué hace esto"_ — Pensó, mientras volvía al baño a cambiarse.

Kagome prosiguió obedeciendo y soportando la mirada de su esposo, ahora se encontraba parada frente a él con el último traje de baño color purpura de dos piezas las cuales se sujetaban a su cuerpo con un sencillo amarre.

Sesshomaru se levantó del sillón y se acercó sigilosamente a la estática joven, la atrajo a su cuerpo obligándola a mirarlo. Ella no fue capaz de resistirse a reflejarse en esos hermosos ojos ambarinos en los cuales pudo distinguir el deseo y la pasión. Empezó a besarla frenéticamente siendo correspondido.

Aquel beso se prolongó extensamente, la pareja continuo disgustando y explorando sus bocas en un sincronizado vaivén. Kagome olvidó su vestimenta, ignoró la realidad, en ese momento solo quería fundirse en los apasionados labios de su esposo, pero por consiguiente vino a sus recuerdos los verdaderos hechos de su matrimonio, llegó a su conciencia la realidad y por ende la inseguridad. — ¡Basta! — Exclamó confundida, apartándolo abruptamente.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! — Preguntó enojado por ser rechazado.

—Esto no está bien, no está bien.

— ¿Por qué? Eres mi esposa.

—Yo te amo, te amo y no se por qué lo hago— Empezó a llorar. —Y me duele mucho que solo me utilices a tu conveniencia.

Sintió culpabilidad al escucharla, se aproximó a ella nuevamente para alzar su mirada, vió en sus ojos el miedo, la confusión, el amor y la pasión que transmitían. —Eres mi esposa.

—Quisiera serlo el resto de mi vida, quisiera formar parte de tu familia junto a Rin, que nunca nos alejes de tu vida.

El besó sus labios nuevamente, sintiendo las lagrimas de la azabache en su rostro, experimentando culpabilidad en su ser. No respondió a sus suplicas, en realidad no sabía que decir en ese momento, tenía en claro que la necesitaba, la deseaba y sobre todo no quería que se alejara de su lado, pero esas raras sensaciones lo confundía. Ella era hermosa, una mujer exquisita ante la vista de cualquier hombre ¿Acaso solo la deseaba? O ¿Era algo más importante?

Se separó una vez más de los dulces labios de su cónyuge, encontrando su rostro más tranquilo. —Eres realmente hermosa— Susurro cerca de sus labios, para luego empezar a besar su cuello, descendiendo delicadamente, abriendo camino a un sin número de sensaciones en la chica. —Quédate conmigo— Su aliento chocó contar la delicada piel de la azabache. Ella al escucharlo sonrió llena de júbilo y lo abrazó muy fuerte, no quería que se alejara de su lado. —Pero, te advierto una cosa— Se enderezó para poder enfrentar los chocolates ojos de su esposa. —Desde hoy eres _'completamente mía'_ y si por algún motivo quieres alejarte de mí— Advirtió serio. —Nunca lo podrás hacer— Culminó con una sonrisa triunfante en su varonil rostro.

Ella asintió emocionada, como si una niñita se tratase. Aquella infantil acción enterneció al ambarino, haciendo crecer en su ser un deseo incontrolable por la joven, aferró con fuerza el sutil cuerpo al suyo, se envinagraba con solo tenerla a esa distancia, lleno de deseo empezó a recorrer su espalda desnuda encontrando un pequeño obstáculo. Con un solo tirón se deshizo del amarre que sostenía la parte superior del traje de baño, sonrió al sentir el nerviosismo de su consorte.

Embelesada por sentir las traviesas manos del peli plata en su espalda, no se dio cuenta que él la encaminaba hacia la cama, pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando con suma delicadeza la depositó en el lecho, la apresó con ambos brazos al costado de su cabeza, mirándola detenidamente, posando sus ambarinos ojos penetrantes en su desnudo pecho.

Empezó a rozar sus labios en uno de sus senos, haciéndola estremecer bajo su cuerpo, con destreza se deshizo de la última pieza que tapaba la virginal anatomía femenina. Su adrenalina empezaba a subir cada vez más y más haciendo que con bruscos y apresurados movimientos se desvistiera, necesitaba sentir su piel desnuda contra la cálida de ella. Besos, caricias, pequeños mordiscos, eran dados por parte de Sesshomaru produciendo que la joven emitiera gemidos llenos de placer. —….Sesshomaru….— Escapó el nombre de su amante en un suspiro, al sentir las poderosas manos acariciar sus muslos con tanta pasión. Su ansia no era saciada y eso le molestaba, necesitaba poseerla, tomarla en ese instante, su cuerpo ardía en placer, siendo notado por la azabache que al sentir la hombría de su acompañante, en su rostro se manifestó el color carmín característico de su nerviosismo.

—Tranquila— Mencionó cerca de su oído. —Te prometo que te encantará.

Kagome con desasosiego, empezó a recorrer la ancha y musculosa espalda del ambarino, subiendo y bajando con subes movimientos, marcando con la yemas de sus dedos la columna vertebral de éste, el cual se estremeció por el excitante acto. —Traviesa— Sonrió de lado. —Pagarás por eso— Su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pechos, que con un simple tacto se podía distinguir lo excitada que estaba. Por otro lado su mano derecha la ocupó para palpar la intimidad de la joven, luego de entretenerse un buen rato escuchando los dulces gemidos provocados por él, con un atrevido movimiento se adentró a su intimidad con dos de sus dedos sintiendo la excitación total de su compañera.

—Te necesito Kagome— La voz ronca del ambarino, se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Kagome decidió darse la oportunidad de experimentar aquel acto con la persona que más amaba. Abrió sus piernas dándole a entender que estaba preparada, él sin pensarlo dos veces se posicionó entre sus piernas para saciar sus ansias en las de ella. Con un leve movimiento se introdujo en su estrecha cavidad, sintiendo como la muchacha se aferraba a su cuerpo con más fuerza, decidió esperar un momento para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse, posteriormente su esposa empezó a mover sus caderas para poder sentirlo más cerca, indicándole que podía dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

Una nueva experiencia, una nueva sensación era lo que la azabache disfrutaba en ese momento, la cual provocaba que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y que de su boca escaparan pequeños gemidos de placer, los cuales eran ahogados por los profundos y pasionales besos por parte de su amante. — ¡Sesshomaru!— El nombre de su acompañante escapó de sus labios nuevamente al sentir que pronto su cuerpo atravesaría por un hermoso orgasmo, aquellos suspiros provocados por él, llegaron a sus oídos haciendo que éste sonriera. Ambos alcanzaron el límite máximo de sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo, después de un desenfrenado momento de pasión y amor.

A la mañana siguiente, el peli plata abrió sus ojos encontrando a su mujer dormida entre sus brazos. _—"Ya no eres solo mi esposa, ahora eres mi mujer"_— Pensó mientras examinaba nuevamente el cuerpo desnudo de la fémina, tapado levemente con la fina manta que ambos compartían.

El celular de Sesshomaru empezó a vibrar, indicando que alguien lo llamaba, rápidamente lo tomó y revisó de quien se trataba antes de que su esposa despertara. Se sorprendió al ver quien era, sin prestarle mucha atención se retiró de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su mujer, se visitó rápidamente con las mismas ropas tiradas en el suelo y se dispuso a contestar en el balcón de aquella habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres padre?

—_Necesito hablar contigo ¿Dónde estás?_

—Estoy de viaje con mi esposa e hija.

— _¡Que alegría me causa saber que te estas divirtiendo!_

— ¿Para que me necesitas?

—_No te preocupes hijo, hablaremos cuando regreses._

—Retornaré esta misma tarde, así que hablaré contigo por la noche.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo en la hora, colgó la llamada, Sesshomaru no podía negar que aquella llamada lo intrigaba, pero al regresar a la recamara y ver el tranquilo rostro de Kagome, se olvidó de aquella comunicación vía celular con su padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pido perdón por la demora, este capitulo lo hice mas largo para compensarles el retraso.**

**Espero les guste este regalo adelantado de navidad para todos ustedes.**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! **

**Angeline-dbz :D**


	12. Decisión

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero hayan disfrutado estas festividades.**

**Me alegra mucho saber que les gustó el capitulo anterior.**

**Ok empecemos con el siguiente. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 12**_

"_**Decisión"**_

Sus ojos chocolates se abrieron lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz del día. Aturdida se sentó en la cama y restregó sus ojos. Recordó inmediatamente los sucesos pasados, quedó estática al hacerlo, su rostro enrojeció por la vergüenza y su corazón empezó a palpitar frenéticamente, miró su cuerpo encontrándolo tapado levemente por una blanca sabana, apretó en su puño una fracción de esta la cual tapaba sus pechos, ejerciendo tanta presión como protegiéndose de ser desvestida.

—Por fin despiertas— Mencionó Sesshomaru desde el mismo sillón donde la había observado con el traje de baño la noche anterior. El ambarino solo llevaba puesto un pantalón, dejando ver una parte de su cuerpo.

—Buenos….días— Saludó embelesada, observando el pecho desnudo de su esposo.

Él se levantó de donde estaba para acercarse a la linda imagen que le ofrecía la azabache. Verla ahí, con el cabello alborotado adornando su rostro, sabiendo que debajo de esa fina sabana el cuerpo de su amante estaba completamente desnudo lo atormentaba, quería sentir esa tibia piel contra la suya nuevamente.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama ante la atenta mirada de la joven, con la mano derecha acarició su tersa mejilla mientras acercaba el delicado rostro al suyo, selló sus labios en un apasionado beso, fue entonces que Kagome pudo sentir los húmedos cabellos plata de su esposo y el exquisito olor masculino que emanaba.

—Ve a tomar una ducha— Sugirió el ambarino. — Antes de que me arrepienta y te haga el amor ahora mismo — Culminó con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, provocando en la chica una vez más el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Mami! ¡Papi! — llamo Rin tocando la puerta de la habitación.

Kagome se envolvió como pudo con la sabana y corrió hacia el baño. — ¡Ábrele! — Se dirigió a su esposo. —Dile que enseguida voy.

Sesshomaru se puso una camisa y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, dejando al descubierto el pequeño cuerpo de la niña con un osito de peluche en sus bracitos.

— ¿Dónde está mi mami? — preguntó adentrándose en la habitación.

— Está tomando una ducha— Respondió el mayor. —Ve a cambiarte, enseguida vamos a desayunar.

— ¡Sí! — Con una gran sonrisa corrió hacia su alcoba a realizar lo que su padre había mandado.

Kagome desde el baño escuchó la conversación entre padre e hija y al notar que su pequeña se fue suspiró aliviada, recostándose en la puerta de este.

—Kagome— Mencionó Sesshomaru cerca de la puerta del baño. —Te esperaremos para desayunar— Hizo una pausa. —Si no te apresuras, vendré a buscarte— Kagome abrió la puerta.

— ¡Está bien! — Se acercó a su esposo aún con la sabana en su cuerpo. —Te prometo que no demoraré— Terminó su afirmación y lo besó sorpresivamente, aquella era la primera vez que la azabache tomaba la iniciativa. —Te amo— Culminó con esa frase para volver al baño, dejando a su esposo extrañado pera a la vez sintiendo en su interior una calidez que empezaba a gustarle.

.

.

Desayunar, despedirse de sus amigos, comprar unas cuantas cosas, hizo que la tarde transcurriera rápidamente, ahora la familia de ambarino se encontraba en el avión rumbo a su hogar.

Kagome estaba pensativa mirando un punto fijo, recordando a Naraku, su actitud y sobre todo su confesión. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, ella no lo amaba, nunca llegaría a hacerlo, pero le molestaba saber que era la causante del sufrimiento de uno de sus antiguos compañeros.

Después del exitoso aterrizaje arribaron inmediatamente a su departamento. Ya era de noche, Rin tenía sueño así que Kagome tomó su manito y la guió a su habitación, la preparó enseguida, cuando la pequeña cerró sus ojitos salió dejando a la niña dormida.

—Sesshomaru— Llamó la atención de su esposo, que se encontraba de espalda a ella en la gran sala del departamento. —Gracias por el viaje— Con una sincera sonrisa agradeció la acción de su esposo. —Vamos a…. dormir— Aquella frase hizo crecer sus nervosismo, cualquiera pensaría que era una invitación para otra cosa.

Sesshomaru sonrió, le encantaba su ingenuidad, su sonrisa, sus sonrojos. Sin darse cuenta quedó atrapado en ella, como desearía quedarse en ese momento con ella, probar sus labios y su piel nuevamente, sin embargo no podía hacerlo, a sus recuerdos llegó la conversación que tubo con su padre, había prometido ir en la noche a hablar con él, no sabía exactamente que tratarían en esa conversación, pero su intuición le decía que era algo relacionado a la herencia. El platinado quería que de una vez le entregaran lo que le correspondía, con eso sería realmente dichoso.

No podía pedir más, tenía todo, dinero, una esposa hermosa con una hija que lo adoraba, pero aquello no le quitaba el ambicioso interés en la fortuna que gracias a su padre heredaría, así que decidió ir, ya después se encargaría de recompensar su ausencia ante su esposa.

—Kagome—Se acercó a ella mirando sus chocolates ojos. —Tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre— Empezó a comunicar. —No me esperes despierta, si demoro mucho duérmete— Kagome entristeció su bello rostro demostrando preocupación y desilusión. Sesshomaru enseguida se percató de eso, para tranquilizarla tomó suavemente su rostro con ambas manos para luego depositar un sube beso en los labios femeninos. —No te preocupes, no es nada malo.

—Te esperaré.

—Ya te dije, que si llego tarde te duermas.

—No me importa, te esperaré, así llegues tarde.

—Necia— Frunció en seño, había olvidado lo terca que era la azabache.

Kagome enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo, mirándolo fijamente, estaba un poco molesto, su rostro lo demostraba. —No te enfades— Lo besó rápidamente en los labios y luego sonrió. —Te esperaré.

No dijo nada, solo sonrió y se retiró del departamento. Kagome ingresó a su dormitorio, se cambió de ropa y se dispuso esperar a su cónyuge.

Sesshomaru bajó enseguida del edificio, tomó su auto negro y manejó con cautela hasta la mansión Taisho, su mente divagaba en la futura conversación. Desconocer el tema de ésta le inquietaba un poco.

Estacionó su auto frente a la gran mansión, salió de éste y con firmeza se adentró a la gran infraestructura, inmediatamente le abrieron la puerta.

—Señor su padre lo espera en el despacho— El aludido se encaminó hacia el lugar indicado por la empleada y sin tocar la puerta o anunciarse ingresó al despacho encontrando a su padre sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas? — Preguntó el menor mientras se acercaba al escritorio. El ambarino mayor alzó la mirada al escuchar al recién llegado.

— ¡Hijo! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás? — Saludó alegre. —No debiste haber venido después de tu viaje, debes de estar cansado .

—Te dije que vendría— Comentó serio. —Ahora quiero saber que me vas a decir.

— ¿Cómo está Kagome y Rin? — Sesshomaru mantenía la mirada seria, taladrando con su mirar a su padre por no apresurarse en contarle el verdadero motivo de su visita.

—Están descansando— Contestó por cortesía. —Habla de una vez, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.

— ¡Ah Sesshomaru! — Su padre suspiró resignado, se puso de pie y se dispuso a servirse un vaso de Wiski, le ofreció uno a su hijo, el cual aceptó. —Tú no cambias hijo mio, siempre tan frio y distante— Mencionó después de tomar un trago de su bebida.

Su primogénito no contestó nada, solo bebió el wiski que tenía en sus manos sin despegar la mirada del mayor. Éste al ver el silencio en su hijo, continuó hablando.

—Deberías aprender un poco de Kagome— Dijo con voz pausada. —Ella es muy sociable y tierna como Rin. Esa pequeña es capaz de derretir hasta el más frío corazón— Culminó refiriéndose a su nieta.

—No creo que me hayas llamado para platicar de ellas— Intervino Sesshomaru sin despegar sus ambarinos ojos de la silueta frente a él.

— ¿A caso no puedo hablar de mi nieta? — Interrogó Inutaisho terminado su bebida. —Esa niña es tan linda y carismática, pero… no se parece en nada a ti— Dicho comentario incomodó al joven ambarino, sin embargo fue capaz de disimularlo a la perfección con su gélido mirar. —Creo que eso fue una bendición, no me imagino a esa encantadora pequeña con tu mismo carácter—Rió levemente al imaginarlo —Por el contrario se parece mucho a Kagome ¿No lo crees así Sesshomaru?

— ¡Habla de una vez padre! Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

—Vamos Sesshomaru, no te desesperes— Intentó calmarlo. —Acabas de llegar y definitivamente no tiene nada de malo que hablemos de lo mucho que se parece tu hija a su madre— Continuó Inutaisho con una sonrisa en su rostro, una maldita sonrisa que empezaba a fastidiarle. —Claro que el parentesco que comparten solo es en personalidad...ya que Rin no es su hija biológica ni mucho menos la tuya.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, solo una corta distancia en busca de su escritorio, al llegar se sentó elegantemente en la cómoda silla ante la sorprendida mirada ambarina. Sesshomaru lo miraba expectante, seguía cada movimiento, analizaba cada gesto. Ahora podía comprender porque su padre no iba al grano de una vez y solo mencionaba a su reciente familia, desde el principio ese fue su objetivo, quería hablar de ese tema. Lo sabía, se había enterado que Rin no era su hija biológica, que Kagome no era su esposa desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía ¿Cómo? _¿Cuándo? _Ni _¿Quién se lo dijo?_ Esas interrogantes deambulaban en su cabeza, mientras mantenía su frío mirar sobre su progenitor que al su parecer no se veía enojado, estaba tan tranquilo como si algo sin importancia se tratase.

—Hijo, hijo, hijo— Prosiguió Inutaisho, moviendo levemente su cabeza en negación, sintiendo en su interior algo de decepción. —Tu ambición ha llegado demasiado lejos, no debiste involucrar a una joven encantadora y buena ni a una inocente niña en tu sucio plan.

Sesshomaru observaba a su padre silenciosamente, con la mirada más fría que alguna vez se haya manifestado en su rostro. Prefirió guardar silencio, esperando que su padre volviera a hablar.

—Desde el principio lo supe— Admitió el mayor mientras sacaba una carpeta de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. —Sé lo que has hecho en tu vida desde que pusiste un pie fuera de esta casa y por ende sabía que nunca te habías casado.

—Entonces, si lo sabías ¡¿Por qué demonios pusiste esas estúpidas condiciones para poder heredar?! —Preguntó lleno de furia por sentirse un simple títere en manos de su padre.

—Calma Sesshomaru, no debes enojarte. Por el contrario debería ser yo el ofendido— Mencionó con tanta calma, haciendo enojar aun más al ambarino menor. —Aquí en estos archivos están las investigaciones que he mandado a hacer desde que abandonaste el hogar— Señaló el objeto aludido. —También contiene la información de tu esposa y encantadora hija. Conozco a la perfección cómo y cuándo chantajeaste a esa joven para que accediera a tus planes.

—No tengo por qué seguir escuchándote— Intentó salir del despacho, pero el peli plata mayor lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó con voz severa, demostrando por primera vez su enojo. — ¡¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?! ¡¿Vas a deshacerte de Kagome y la niña porque ya me enteré de la verdad?!

No hubo respuesta.

Inmediatamente Inutaisho vio la duda en los ojo de su hijo. —Te voy a dar dos opciones— Comunicó de repente. —Las he planteado detalladamente al ver tu actitud últimamente, espero puedas escoger la mejor decisión para todos.

Sesshomaru detuvo su andar indicándole que prosiguiera.

—Te otorgaré lo ofrecido, siempre y cuando te divorcies de Kagome y me entregues a la niña— Sesshomaru escucha detenidamente la primera propuesta de su padre —Yo la convertiré en una integrante más de los Taisho, ella legalmente lleva nuestro apellido así que nunca la abandonaría.

Sesshomaru analizaba esa opción, pensando que obtendría lo deseado sin ningún esfuerzo, pero al hacerlo lastimaría de sobremanera a la azabache, ella quería mucho a su hija, quitársela de esa manera la destrozaría por dentro. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la segunda condición impuesta por su progenitor.

—La otra opción que te doy es que no te daré nada, ni una sola acción de una empresa, ni una sola moneda de mis fondos, pero si decides esta condición puedes permanecer casado con Kagome y seguir viviendo junto con la niña— Hizo una pequeña pausa —Creo saber tu decisión hijo mio, tu ambición es muy grande, sé que vas a escoger la primera opción, no te costará nada deshacerte de esa muchacha y entregarme a la niña será un alivio para ti, dejará de molestarte ¿Estoy en lo correcto? Piénsalo bien.

—No tengo que pensar nada padre— Comentó con una sonrisa. —Al perecer me conoces demasiado.

Los ojos de Inutaisho se abrieron por la sorpresa, él pensó que la joven que tenía su hijo como esposa había logrado conquistar su frio corazón, pero si su primogénito había tomado esa decisión tenía la obligación de cumplir su palabra. Sería doloroso para la joven separarse de esa niña, pero no podía dejar a esa pequeña que tenía su apellido en el abandono.

—Mañana ven a firmar unos papeles, te entregaré lo que te corres….

—Al perecer me conoces demasiado— Comentó con voz sonora nuevamente. —Pero no es así. Quédate con tu dinero, no lo necesito— esa fue la decisión que había tomado desde que escuchó la primera alternativa de parte de su padre, no podía, no quería hacerle daño a Kagome, solo imaginarla llorando sin su hija, sin él, lo martirizaba. Sentía que su corazón se encogía solo al figurarse diciéndole que ya no la necesita, que se despidiera de su hija, hacerla llorar nuevamente ya no estaba en sus planes.

Dinero, poder, eso ya lo tenía. Claro que ambicionaba lo que su padre le daría, pero ahora toda su vida había cambiado. Desde que ella y la pequeña aparecieron, su existencia no podía permanecer sola, aquella mujer que en un principio odió, logró conquistar su corazón, ya no podía imaginar vivir sin su sonrisa, sin sus besos, sin sus berrinches. Por fin lo admitía, la amaba, la necesitaba, ella, solo ella podía hacer que su frío e inhumano ser pudiera amar de tal magnitud.

—Adiós— Volteó su cuerpo en busca de la salida, pero en vez de encontrar la puerta, sus ambarinos ojos se chocaron con una mujer que conocía muy bien.

—Sesshomaru— La voz fémina sonó sorprendida. —Hace años que no te veía. Me comentó tu padre que no hace poco viniste a visitarlo, en esa ocasión no pude verte, lo siento, estaba de viaje, pero ahora podemos platicar un rato.

—Adiós, me tengo que ir— Y sin decir una sola palabra más, El ambarino abandonó ese lugar, dejando sola a la pareja.

—Inutaisho ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No, por el contrario Izayoi— Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. —Mi hijo por fin ha encontrado la felicidad verdadera— Se acercó a su esposa. — y eso me hace realmente feliz.

…..

El platinado abrió la puerta de su departamento, ingresó a su habitación y encontró a su esposa sentada en la cama leyendo una revista.

—Mi amor por fin llegaste— Dicho calificativo, acompañado con la dulce voz de su mujer, hizo que su corazón encendiera nuevamente esa calidez que ahora podía entender que era amor.

—Te dije que te durmieras.

—No quería, por eso me puse a leer esto.

Se acercó a ella, analizó su rostro detenidamente, se veía feliz, no quería preocuparla con los últimos acontecimientos que había compartido con su padre, pero ya había decidido contarle los verdaderos hechos desde que salió de la mansión donde una vez vivió, era algo esencial que ella tenía que conocer.

—Kagome, tengo algo que contarte.

— ¿Tu padre te dijo algo malo? — Se levantó de la cama, para poder estar a la altura de su esposo, y se acercó a él.

—Lo sabe todo— Soltó de repente asustando a su acompañante, su rostro se tornó pálido y el miedo a ser abandonada se incrustó en su alma y corazón aceleradamente.

— ¿A…. qué te refieres con…. todo?

—Desde un principio sabía la verdad, siempre supo que Rin no era mi hija biológica, desde el comienzo sabía que tú no estabas casada conmigo desde años anteriores— La rabia se notaba en sus palabras al recordar el estúpido plan de su padre, aun no podía superar ese acontecimiento que en el profundo de su ser, lastimaba su orgullo.

Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos chocolates, llena de inseguridad y miedo era incapaz de no hacerlo. Su mente se llenó de posibilidades negativas para su futuro y de la pequeña, ahora que Sesshomaru no las necesitabas, las abandonaría, todo lo que había vivido se derrumbaría. Repentinamente sintió las cálidas manos de su esposo en su rostro limpiando el rastro que sus lagrimas habían plasmado en el. —No debes llorar— No había necesidad de hablar sonoramente, con solo susurrar las palabras eran emitidas a su esposa.

Kagome abrazó fuertemente a Sesshomaru, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. —No me dejes— Logró articular entre sollozos. —Por favor….no nos dejes.

Verla así, lo hacía sentir culpable, él era el único responsable de esto, y sin quererlo la estaba haciendo llorar nuevamente —Tranquila, eso no pasará— Acariciaba su cabello levemente, tratando así calmarla. —Mi padre me dio a escoger entre el dinero y tú— Hizo una pausa al sentir que Kagome ejercía mas fuerza en su agarre. —Pero ahora mi única ambición eres tu y mi hija.

La azabache deshizo el abrazo para poder mirarlo. _— ¿Acaso estoy soñando?... ¿Acaso escuché mal?_ _….¿Él está enamorado de mi?—_ Pensaba, mientras lo miraba sin borrar las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos. Lágrimas que ahora eran de felicidad.

El platinado se acercó lentamente a su rostro para poder fundir sus labios en los de ella, la cual aceptó gustosamente. —Te amo— Mencionaba la joven entre besos. —Te amo mucho Sesshomaru.

El sin decir nada la guió hasta la cama, hicieron el amor toda la noche, dejando aun lado sus problemas, entregándose en cuerpo y alma, demostrando el amor que compartían ambos.

Y fue así que Sesshomaru Taisho tomó la mejo decisión de toda su vida, entendió que su única prioridad era su mujer y su hija. Verla dormir plenamente entre sus brazos no tenía precio, ver su sonrisa toda las mañanas nunca lo podría comprar con dinero, tener una familia era algo que definitivamente era más valioso para él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ohhhh Creo que amo a Sesshomaru. Quiero un esposo como él. Bueno lectores como les pareció el capitulo? Gracias por leer y gracias por su apoyo! :D**

**Feliz año nuevo! Retrasado jajajjaja espero la hayan pasado bien en estas festividades.**

**Nos leemos pronto :) y Gomen por las faltas ortográficas XD **


	13. Verdad

**Muchas, pero muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes que se encuentran del otro lado de la pantalla en un país lejano por estar pendiente de la actualización de "Ambición". Estoy muy feliz por el apoyo brindado.**

**Sé que he demorado en subir el capitulo, pero mis obligaciones universitarias me tienen estresada… además tengo problemas personales en mi hogar, espero puedan entenderme y también que me perdonen y sean felices como yo al leerlos.**

**¡Gracias por su colaboración! Dear Readers **

**Empecemos :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 13**_

"_**Verdad"**_

Los ambarinos ojos de Sesshomaru se abrían pesadamente por la agitada noche anterior, con sus brazos se dispuso a buscar a su amante, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla a su lado, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a cerciorase si se encontraba en ese lugar, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que aún era temprano, de repente escuchó un ruido fuera de la habitación, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde había provenido el sonido.

Miró detenidamente la silueta de su mujer moviéndose de un lado para el otro en la cocina, a su parecer trataba de preparar algo.

La azabache continuaba su labor ignorando que su esposo la observaba en silencio. Estaba apunto de culminar el desayuno que con tanto esmero había preparado, solo faltaba esperar que su cónyuge despertase, iba a averiguar si ya lo había hecho, pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron sorprendiéndola por la espalda, la azabache sonrió ampliamente, sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba, se giró para poder estar frente a él, enredó sus brazos en el cuello del peli plata, observó sus ambarinos ojos y sonrió al recordar la conversación anterior. Aun no lo podía creer.

— ¿Qué haces tan temprano? — Preguntó el ambarino, sin soltarla.

—He hecho el desayuno antes de que te marcharas— El aludido sonrió por la acción de la muchacha, con sus largos dedos separó los rebeldes cabellos que enmarcaba el rostro de la azabache. —No debiste hacerlo.

—No tiene nada de malo que le prepare el desayuno a mi esposo.

—Pero me dejaste solo en esa gran cama, que desconsiderada eres.

—Sesshomaru no seas paranoico.

— ¿Paranoico? — Se acercó a sus labios sin dejar de mirarlos y ejerciendo mas fuerza en su agarre. — ¿Así que ahora soy un paranoico? — Kagome había cerrado sus ojos esperando ese contacto que tanto ansiaba. —Esta noche me cobraré las horas que me dejaste sólo— Susurró acariciando los labios femeninos contra los suyos. Kagome se embriagaba con su alientos, sentía los largos cabellos de su esposo chocar en su rostro, pero de repente sintió que el agarre que él ejercía en ella iba disminuyendo, abrió sus ojos molesta al sentir que su esposo se alejaba sin ofrecer lo que ansiaba.

— ¡Sesshomaru! — Exclamó molesta, había olvidado lo antipático que podía ser. El ambarino se dirigía con una sonrisa de victoria hacia su habitación, pero al ser llamado por su esposa se giró para observarla sin borrar esa sonrisa que hacía estragos en la azabache.

—Además de paranoico eres un antipático— Sonrió levemente. —Pero aun así te amo.

Adoraba esas palabras las cuales su esposa le dedicaba, con una sonrisa respondió y se dirigió a su habitación a culminar de vestirse, ingresó y rápidamente terminó de cambiarse, estaba arreglándose el cabello y dándole el ultimo toque a la corbata que usaba. Al culminar, intentó salir de la habitación, pero el sonido de un celular lo detuvo, se giró buscando el extraño sonido, con su mirar localizó el pequeño aparato sobre la mesa que seguía sonando en espera de ser atendido. No sabía que hacer, no era su celular, le pertenecía a su esposa, sin embargo lo tomó y examinó el número, levantó una ceja al ver el desconocido nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. _—"¿Souta? ¿Quién demonios es Souta?_ — Su mente empezaba a traer imágenes de los dos amigos de su mujer que en el viaje por desgracia había conocido, pero no sus nombres. Su rostro empezó a expresar la furia al imaginar que uno de esos tipos llamara a su esposa, aquel sentimiento se manifestó más en su ser, al pensar que el que llamaba era el peli negro que había osado tocar a 'su mujer'.

El celular continuaba sonando en su mano, su enojo era tanto que no medía su fuerza al sostenerlo, sin pensarlo dos veces contestó el celular dispuesto a deshacerse del estorbo.

— ¡No molestes a mi esposa!— Con esas palabras emitidas con severidad y autoridad, colgó la llamada manteniendo el enojo. Su paciencia llegó a sus límites al ver que nuevamente aquel sujeto volvía a llamar. Tiró con tanta fuerza el aparato comunicador en la cama que al impactarse con la misma se desarmó dejando la batería separada del lugar que le correspondía.

El platinado ignoraba los nombres de los integrantes de la familia de su esposa y sin darse cuenta estaba cometiendo un grabe error.

—Sesshomaru el desayuno está servido— La azabache entró a la habitación con una sonrisa la cual se borró inmediatamente al ver enojado al ambarino.

— ¿Quién es Souta? ¿Por qué demonios te llama tan temprano?

— ¿Souta….me llamó? — Preguntó nerviosa, y apresuradamente buscó su celular encontrándolo en la cama desarmado. — ¿Acaso… contestaste…. la llamada? — Su angustia y nerviosismo eran evidente siendo malinterpretado por su cónyuge.

— ¿Tanto miedo te da saber que haya contestado esa llamada?— hizo una pausa, tratando de controlar su furia. —No tienes que preocuparte, le he dicho a tu 'amiguito' que deje de molestarte.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? — Su tono de voz demostraba la preocupación que poseía, no le importó en ese momento lo que su esposo estaba tratando de decirle, lo único que tenía en su mente era arreglar de inmediato el problema que él había causado.

—Si me estás engañando, no tendré la más mínima compasión contigo, siempre destruyo a los que me traicionan y si lo estás haciendo no serás la excepción. — Se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, amenazándola de la misma manera que lo hacía con sus colegas de trabajo. Kagome sintió decepción en su interior, le entristecía que el platinado pensara eso de ella, al parecer no le tenía confianza y eso era un grabe problema, tampoco le gustaba para nada ese tono de voz, ni mucho menos su actitud imponente y amenazadora.

Sesshomaru mantenía su dura mirada en la asustada muchacha, queriendo indagar en su conciencia, tratando de encontrar una verdad inexistente, una que él solo se había maquinado.

Kagome arrugó su entrecejo en disgusto, no aguantaba más la actitud de su esposo, con seguridad se encaminó hacia donde él estaba, no le importó lo molesto que se veía, no le interesó su presencia peligrosa e impetuosa, sin temores avanzó hasta él, lo empujó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cama para recoger su celular. Cuando adquirió lo deseado, salió de la habitación apresuradamente, no quería escuchar más las falsas acusaciones de su cónyuge.

Miró detenidamente el aparato comunicador entre sus manos, lo armó con unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, primero tenía que resolver el problema con su hermano, luego se encargaría de su esposo.

Sesshomaru siguió a su esposa, estaba más furioso que al principio. Caminó hasta llegar al lugar donde la azabache estaba, la encontró hablando con alguien por el celular, el platinado guardó silencio para escuchar la conversación y así, salir de dudas.

—_**Souta necesito hablar contigo**_— Su voz era débil, por causa del llanto que amenazaba por manifestarse. —_**No cariño, no estoy llorando, no te preocupes**_— Sesshomaru al escuchar dicho calificativo, formó un puño en su mano con tanta fuerza. —_**Yo te explicaré más tarde**_— continuaba la azabache, tratando de convencer a su hermano que nada malo pasaba. —_**Ya mismo paso por allá y te explicaré**_— Sesshomaru se aproximó a ella sin ser visto y con intenciones de arrebatarle el celular y pedir una explicación. Pero detuvo de golpe su acción, al escuchar las últimas palabras dedicadas a la persona desconocida. —_**Por favor hermano, no le digas a mamá lo que ha pasado hoy**_— Hizo una pausa. —_**Gracias hermano, te quiero mucho cuídate**_— Colgó la llamada, se giró con intenciones de ir a su habitación para cambiarse e ir a hablar con su mamá, pero justo frente a ella estaba su esposo, lo observó unos segundos en silencio con sus ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas que querían brotar por la tristeza, luego agachó la mirada sin decir una sola palabra y empezó a caminar hasta la habitación.

El ambarino la detuvo sujetándola del brazo delicadamente, se sentía un idiota por haberle hablado de una manera inapropiada, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer. —Kagome yo no quise…..

—Déjame Sesshomaru— Se soltó del agarre de su esposo. —Por favor cuida a Rin hasta que regrese— No lo miraba, solo hablaba con la cabeza gacha.

—Yo no sabía que era tu hermano, no debí haber actuado así.

La azabache sin decir nada más se retiró a la habitación y se encerró en la misma para poder llorar en silencio, no le convenía que su hija la viera en ese estado. El platinado podía escuchar los sollozos de su mujer desde afuera de la habitación, nuevamente se sintió miserable por haberla acusado falsamente y hacerla llorar. Con cautela tocó la puerta varias veces sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de la agredida, volvió a llamar con preocupación, pero muy despacio para no despertar a la niña. —Kagome por favor abre la puerta— Insistió. —Necesitamos hablar, no me obligues a abrirla por la fuerza. — Tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Así que con un ágil movimiento abrió el objeto de madera que impedía su ingreso y rápidamente su vista se enfocó en la azabache que permanecía sentada en la cama, sollozando y con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro. Se acercó a ella pausadamente evitando asustarla, se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, solo la tomó entre sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho. La azabache evitó dicha acción, pero el platinado ejerció más fuerza en su abrazo evitando que se alejara. —Kagome…..perdóname— No sabía que decir o como actuar en esa situación, nunca en su vida había solicitado perdón a alguien, lo primero que se vino a la mente fue pronuncia las comunes palabras y abrazarla era algo que su subconsciente se lo exigía, no quería alejarse de ella, no sabiendo que el provocó todo ese mal entendida. Se odió a él mismo al sentir el rechazo de la mujer que amaba.

—Suéltame por favor— Las dolidas palabras emitidas por la joven, produjeron en el ambarino nuevamente esa desagradable sensación de culpa molestar en su pecho.

—No te voy a soltar, no quiero que te alejes de mí.

—Yo…..—Sus sollozos no la dejaron culminar la frase que iba a articular, así que aprovechó ese instante para refugiarse entre los brazos de su esposo, no le importaba que la haya acusado de algo que no cometió, ese acontecimiento no le quitaba el hecho de amarlo con locura y escucharlo pedirle perdón con ese tono tan cálido en su voz, ablandó su corazón herido. —Yo…solo quería pasar un día normal…..como una familia unida— Logró culminar, para luego llorar sobre el pecho del platinado, éste lo único que hizo en ese momento fue abrazarla con mas fuerza, transmitiendo la protección y comprensión que ella requería.

—Kagome, perdóname, no me odies…..por favor.

La joven se aferró en el saco negro que su esposo usaba. Ella no lo odiaba, no podía hacerlo, lo amaba demasiado. Solo estaba dolida por sus fuertes palabras y amenazas. Conforme los segundos fueron pasando se quedó en silencio entre los brazos de su esposo, tranquilizándose con su compañía.

— ¿Me perdonas? — Kagome movió su cabeza en afirmación y el inmediatamente acarició el largo cabello de su mujer con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. —Te amo— Susurró depositando un beso en la frente de su acompañante.

Con un delicado movimiento la azabache se separó de su esposo lo miró directamente a los ojos. Él pudo notar que aún mantenía lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos chocolates, no pudo evitar la culpabilidad nuevamente en su existencia. Para Kagome haber escuchado a su cónyuge decirle que la amaba hacía borrar todo el problema causado anteriormente, aquella era la primera vez que el platinado se lo confesaba ampliamente y no podía dejar de emocionarse por lo mencionado.

—Hoy mismo vamos a hablar con tu familia— Decidido volvió a hablar.

—Pero…. ¿Qué le vamos a decir? — Preguntó inquieta.

—La verdad— Kagome lo observó con duda reflejada en su rostro, pero luego sonrió pensando que toldo saldría bien.

—Vamos a desayunar— Sugirió el platinado limpiando las últimas lágrimas de la tersa mejilla femenina. —Iré a despertar a nuestra hija— Continuó. —Después iremos a tu antiguo hogar y dejaremos a Rin a cuidado de Jaken— Comunicó serio y luego le regaló una sonrisa a su esposa. —Muero por probar tu desayuno.

….

Desayunaron reunidos en la mesa como familia, sin embargo a la azabache le incomodaba la futura conversación con su familia. ¿Sería acaso miedo a que no aceptaran su decisión? O que su familia simplemente no la entendiera. No lo sabía, pero en pocas horas iba a responder todas sus dudas.

—Mami— Habló la niña llamando la atención de su preocupada madre. Kagome al centrase en su realidad, sonrió y prestó atención a la pequeña.

—Dime linda ¿Necesitas algo? — la niña agachó la cabeza, demostrando inquietud.

— ¿Tienes algo cariño? ¿Te sientes mal? — Preguntó preocupada.

— ¿Rin te preocupa algo? — Añadió Sesshomaru observando detenidamente a su hija.

—Papi…..Mami, yo…yo quiero un regalo— La pena al pedir algo a sus padres no la dejaba articular bien las palabras, desde hace unos días atrás, anhelaba algo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no sabía si sus padres quisieran realizar su sueño.

—Habla cariño, que no te de pena—Mencionó la azabache con tono dulce. —Estoy seguro que tu papá— Miró a su esposo con una sonrisa. —Y yo estaremos dispuesto a darte lo que quieras, ya que eres una niña muy buena.

— ¿De verdad mami?

—Sí, cariño.

—Entonces mami…papi— Miró a ambos. Al percatarse que captó sus atenciones, continuó. —Quiero un hermanito o una hermanita.

En el rostro de Kagome se manifestaba claramente la sorpresa e incertidumbre causada por las inocentes palabras de la menor. Con una sonrisa nerviosa intentó responderle, pero el ambarino se adelantó tomando la palabra. —Está bien— Afirmó, con una sonrisa invisible en su rostro.

—Pero….Sesshomaru…..

—Rin no pide nada malo, además dijiste que tú y yo estamos dispuesto a darle cualquier cosa.

—Sí mami, por favor— Rogaba la niña.

—Bien cariño, más tarde hablaremos sobre eso, ahora Sesshomaru y yo tenemos que salir por un momento— Todavía estaba nerviosa por la petición de su hija y también por la repentina y penetrante mirada del ambarino.

Jaken apareció en pocos minutos, y como estaba acordado, dejaron a Rin a su cuidado.

La pareja iba en camino hacía la vivienda de la azabache, ella permanecía nerviosa, aunque tratara de aparentar estar tranquila, no podía hacerlo. Por otro lado, Sesshomaru mantenía su postura firme y serena, pero en el más profundo de su ser, temía que la familia de su mujer no aceptara aquella unión, que se negaran a admitirlo como tal, y no los juzgaría si eso ocurriese, ya que él había obrado mal desde un principio, pero nunca se iba a separar de su esposa, no le importaba si aquella familia no entendiera, él la amaba y nunca se alejaría de su presencia, de su cuerpo, nunca lo haría, así se negara su propia suegra.

— ¿Qué le vas a decir a Rin sobre _su petición_? — Preguntó el ambarino, sacando de sus pensamientos a Kagome, captando totalmente su atención.

—Podríamos hablar sobre eso más tarde— Sus palabras eran sinceras, Sesshomaru entendió inmediatamente que ella estaba muy preocupada y no volvió a tocar el tema. —Te prometo que después de terminar con todo esto, llegaremos a un acuerdo— Prosiguió con una sonrisa disfrazando su nerviosismo.

Él solo asintió y continuó conduciendo, mirando hacia el frente. En seguida el automóvil se estacionó frente a una vivienda sencilla, ambos bajaron y caminaron pausadamente hasta la puerta de aquel hogar. Kagome respiró profundamente antes de tocar, el platinado notó aquella acción y para tranquilizarla, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su mujer para tranquilizarla.

Con firmeza llamó a la puerta, después de pocos segundos los cuales fueron eternos para ella, abrieron la puerta.

— ¡Hija! — Exclamó la madre de Kagome y enseguida la abrazó fuertemente, ignorando la presencia del ambarino. —Que alegría volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.

—Mamá te extrañé mucho— Contestó correspondiendo la acción de cariño que su madre le ofrecía.

—Kagome…..estás muy linda— Mencionó alejándose un poco para admirarla, fue entonces que notó al acompañante de su primogénita. Lo miró detenidamente y luego preguntó con una sonrisa — ¿Quién es él?

—Mamá él es…

—Después me dices, ahora pasen por favor— Interrumpió, abriendo paso para que la pareja entrara.

Y así lo hicieron, se sentaron en la sala y esperaron el té que la señora les ofreció, unos minutos más tarde llegó la mayor sentándose junto a ellos y empezando a hablar. —Dime ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

—Eh….Sesshomaru— Hizo una pausa y miró al nombrado. —Sesshomaru Taisho— Finalizó.

—Mucho gusto joven.

—Mucho gusto señora.

—Mamá…..Sesshomaru y yo queremos hablar contigo— la señora Higurashi se tensó al escuchar el tono de voz de su hija, rápidamente su mente intuyó que se trataba de algo serio, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que ellos tenían un problema, pero se escandalizó al pensar que su única hija estuviera ¿Embarazada? No obstante, lo que su mente menos imaginaba era que su hija ya estaba casada.

—No sé como decirte esto…. ni siquiera sé como empezar— Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar llena de miedo, alarmando a su preocupada madre.

— ¿Qué pasa? Habla hija por favor.

—Kagome y yo estamos casados— Intervino Sesshomaru, sorprendiendo a las dos féminas. —Nos casamos desde hace más de un mes, adoptamos a una hija y ahora vivimos los tres en mi apartamento— Comunicó rápidamente, y cuando la señora iba a abrir la boca para discutir, el platinado volvió a hablar evitando así que interviniera. Él quería que ella escuchara la verdad de sus labios y luego estaría preparado para lo que viniera. —Kagome está casada legalmente conmigo, y nuestra hija lleva el apellido de ambos, hemos decidido venir hoy a expli….

—Hija ¿Todo esto es verdad? ¿Te casaste y ni siquiera me dijiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? no entiendo nada— Interrumpió al platinado, necesitaba buscar las respuesta a sus preguntas, necesitaba confirmar si todo lo que el desconocido había comunicado era verdad.

—Mamá…. yo…— No sabía como explicar aquella complicada situación. No quería dejar mal el nombre de su actual esposo ante la vista de su madre, en ese instante quiso mentir como lo había hecho anteriormente, sin embargo el peli plata vió la duda en su esposa e intervino nuevamente.

—Yo la obligué a casarse conmigo— Captó la mirada de la mayor cuando articuló esas palabras. —al principio todo fue por dinero, pero…..

—Kagome ¿Te casaste con este extraño solo por dinero? ¿Dónde está la moral que te he enseñado? ¡Te vendiste como una cualquiera al mejor postor! — Alzó la voz al malinterpretar las palabras del platinado, Kagome no hacía más que llorar, nunca había visto así de enojada a su progenitora.

—Mamá…..las cosas no son así, por favor escúchame.

—No te reconozco, ¿Dónde esta m inocente hija? Aquella que era tan trabajadora y honesta.

—Mamá…..— El llanto causado por las palabras de la mayor no dejaron que terminara su frase.

—Está malinterpretando las cosas señora— Nuevamente habló Sesshomaru. —Yo la obligué a casarse conmigo, ella no lo hizo por dinero, yo la puse entre la espada y la pared, la única opción que tubo para liberarse fue unirse legalmente conmigo— Recordó los acontecimientos pasados y comenzó a relatar —En aquel entonces necesitaba una esposa y una hija para poder heredar una gran cantidad de bienes y dinero…. Mi ambición era tan grande que no me importaba perjudicar a cualquiera en mi plan, fue entonces que me fijé en Kagome— Miró a la nombrada que en ese instante se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos. — Ella era la indicada para culminar mis planes y así lo hice, la amenacé para que aceptara, no obstante el tiempo fue pasando, Kagome y yo nos enamoramos— Hizo una pausa, no le era fácil hablar abiertamente de sentimentalismo —En este mismo instante la amo con todas mis fuerzas, por ella y por nuestra hija renuncié a lo que tanto anhelaba, nunca sería capas de cambiarlas por dinero, ellas son mi motivo de salir adelante y por ese motivo decidimos empezar de nuevo como una pareja normal. — No despegaba la mirada de la madre de su mujer. —Sé que no actué correctamente desde un principio, pero le juro señora, que su hija es lo mas importante para mí y de seguro sé que la haré feliz, nunca le faltará nada a mi lado, ni cariño, ni necesidades, tengo los medios necesarios para brindar una vida estable a Kagome y a mi hija— Respiró profundamente después de esa larga explicación. — Espero….pueda entendernos.

La expectante mirada de la mayor permaneció fija en los ojos ambarinos. En silencio, no era capaz de despegar la vista de aquel sujeto, ese que era un total desconocido, ese que lastimó a su preciada hija. Continuaba observándolo, queriendo indagar en su alma, tratando de encontrar una pizca de falsedad en sus palabras. Pero, el sollozo proveniente de la azabache, hizo que su mirar viajara a su primogénita, la cual se encontraba llorando, verla en ese estado, provocó en la mayor aflicción.

—Hija, dime si todo lo que me dijo ese joven es verdad.

—Sí mamá, al principio todo era como él te lo dijo, pero ahora nuestras situación ha cambiado, nos amamos….mamá por favor entiéndenos.

—Yo no sé que pensar ante esta situación— Dijo con sinceridad —Todo es tan confuso e increíble, que me cuesta admitirlo.

Kagome comentó a su madre toda la verdad desde su punto de vista, en ese momento la mayor notó que su hija estaba totalmente enamorada de su reciente esposo. Luego de escucharla, realizó una petición. —Joven por favor, me podría dejar a solas con Kagome— El platinado buscó la mirada de la azabache y luego salió en silencio, dejando a madre e hija en privacidad.

—Mamá dime algo— Mencionó la azabache, luego de esperar unos segundos en silencio.

—No sé que decirte— Suspiró en desesperación. —No sé que decirte hija, no puedo felicitarte por tu matrimonio porque no fue de una manera correcta— Reflexionó por un minuto, ante la atenta mirada chocolate. —Si ese hombre te sigue obligando a estar con él, dímelo por favor y no tengas miedo, yo te protegeré, nunca dejaré que le hagan daño a mi pequeña— Kagome lloró nuevamente por las palabras emotivas de su preocupada madre.

—Te juro mamá que yo lo amo. Como te lo expliqué anteriormente, al principio nuestra relación no era nada común, pero ahora nos amamos.

La mayor suspiró por última vez, cerrando los ojos para poder auto comprender la situación. —Yo solo quiero que me dejes saber si ese hombre te hace daño, si solo te llega a tocar un cabello, no sé que sería capas de hacerle, pero si no es así….

—Eso significa que….. ¿Aceptas nuestra relación?

—Siempre he deseado que seas feliz, y nunca interferiré en ello— La sonrisa de su hija, tranquilizó un poco su angustiada alma. —No creas que estoy totalmente tranquila con esto, al contrario, me preocupa mucho lo que está pasando…..hija si algo malo sucede, si por algún motivo llegas a tener un problema, por favor no dudes en acudir a mi, siempre, escúchame bien— Tomó las manos de su hija. —Siempre contarás conmigo, pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda.

—Gracias mamá— Dijo Kagome con sinceridad y luego saltó a abrazarla. —Te quiero mucho, mamá….eres la mejor.

—Recuerda lo que te dije. — La joven deshizo el abrazo y miró detenidamente a su progenitora. —Te prometo que te visitaremos junto con Rin, nuestra hermosa hija.

—Eso espero, prométeme que no vas a olvidarte de tu familia.

—Lo prometo.

Charlaron por un largo rato junto con Sesshomaru. La señora Higurashi se sintió un poco más tranquila al ver la felicidad que emanaba su hija, pero eso no le quitaba la gran preocupación que se incrustó en su pecho por la repentina y abrumadora noticia, le entristecía mucho que su hija ya no viviera ahí, en su casa, pero a la vez se sentía feliz por ella.

* * *

Salieron de la anterior vivienda de la azabache aliviados de que la señora Higurashi entendiera su complicada situación, no sin antes explicar a todos los integrantes de la familia de Kagome, la verdad, muchos de ellos no fueron capaces de comprender al principio, pero luego de apaciguar la situación, llegaron a la resolución del problema. El abuelo de la joven, fue muy comprensivo, pero por el contrario el hermano menor, no pudo comprenderlo, no quería que su hermanita se alejara de ellos. Pero Kagome con su voz dulce y llena de sinceridad, logró que el pequeño de 12 años entendiera y aceptara su nueva vida.

Rápidamente llegaron a su departamento, Kagome mantenía su vista fija en las escenas que le brindaba la ciudad desde el carro de su esposo, no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al su destino por estar ensimismada en los hechos anteriores, parte de ella estaba feliz por la aceptación de sus familiares, pero sabía a la perfección que su madre no estaba del todo contenta y eso la angustiaba.

—Kagome ya llegamos— Mencionó el platinado, captando la atención de su cónyuge.

—Ah…lo siento estaba un poco distraída— Sonrió.

—Iré a la empresa— Comunicó de repente. —Estaré en casa temprano para 'hablar' sobre la petición de nuestra hija— Kagome no podía evitar sonrojarse ante esa proposición.

—Yo… te esperaré, espero no llegues tarde.

—Te lo prometo, ahora sube y descansa, fue un día duro.

—Sí, pero aun así estoy feliz— Kagome besó los labios de su esposo como despedida, y salió del automóvil, en dirección a su hogar.

Sesshomaru condujo con cautela hacia su empresa, pensando en los acontecimientos anteriores, suspiró cansado y continuó manejando hasta el lugar deseado.

Cuando finalmente llegó, subió inmediatamente a su oficina gracias al ascensor y se dispuso a revisar algunos documentos con gran concentración. Pasaron unas horas, a su mente se vino la petición de su hija, sonrió al recordar la cara de su esposa, aquella expresión de nervosismo era algo que lo cautivaba, su sonrisa se amplió más al imaginar las cosas que le iba a hacer a su mujer esa misma noche.

Volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, firmando documentos importantes. De repente la puerta de su oficina se abrió, escuchó el sonido de unos tacones chocar en el suelo, aquel sonido se acercaba a su presencia lentamente, alzó su vista enfadado al percatarse de quien se trataba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte, desde hace más de un mes que ya no me llamas. Siempre que vengo, tus empleados me dicen escusa baratas para que no te vea ¡Ya estoy harta!

—Entonces lárgate, Kagura. Te dejé muy en claro que tú y yo no somos nada, déjame tranquilo. Ahora soy un hombre casado— Se levantó de su escritorio y abrió la puerta de su oficina para que ella saliera.

— ¿Piensas que me voy a creer esa estúpida mentira de que te has casado? Esa es una tonta alucinación de tu nueva amante— Rió con sarcasmos. —Tú nunca te casarías con una muchacha así, tan poquita cosa, tan….

— ¡Cállate! — Exclamó amargamente, asustando a su acompañante. —No te atrevas a insultar a 'mí esposa' nunca lo hagas en mi presencia porque no sé que te pueda hacer.

— ¿Acaso lo que dijo esa chiquilla es cierto? — Rió burlonamente. — No me hagas reír. Y si de verdad lo hiciste, dime el verdadero motivo— Analizó calculadoramente —Te conozco muy bien Sesshomaru, sé que por algún motivo te casaste con ella, por supuesto favorable para ti, ¿O me equivoco?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones de mis actos.

—No me importa que sea tu esposa— Kagura se acerca seductoramente al ambarino. —Ella nunca se comparará conmigo, es solo un estorbo para un hombre como tú— Lo abraza y empieza a hundir la nariz en el cuello de su antiguo amante. —Yo estaré dispuesta para ti, a la hora que quieras, cuando tú quieras.

Sesshomaru la aleja inmediatamente y la observa de la manera más fría, como siempre lo había hecho, aquella mujer no significaba nada para él. —Aléjate, nunca te vas a comparar a mi esposa, ella es tan diferente a ti, a ella la amo y tu no vales nada para mi— Añadió fríamente. —Y te advierto, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi apartamento, ni a molestar a mi esposa, créeme no te conviene, te puedo destruir en un abrir y cerrar de ojo.

—Sesshomaru…

—Ya te he advertido, ahora ¡Largo!

—Pero….

—No me obligues a sacarte a la fuerza de mi empresa.

— ¡Maldito, ojala nunca seas feliz con esa poca cosa, una simple oportunista que solo quiere tu dinero!— Salió hecha una furia, golpeando la puerta fuertemente. Sesshomaru retiró algunos cabellos plateados de su cara con frustración, aquel día había sido muy pesado. Miró su reloj, aún era temprano, no tenía más de tres hora en su oficina, pero decidió regresar a su apartamento, en ese momento necesitaba la paz que le transmitía su esposa.

…

Kagome llegó a su departamento, se sorprendió de sobremanera al no encontrar a su hija ahí, estaba confundida Jaken estaba tan tranquilo, parecía no importarle su angustia.

— ¿Jaken dónde está mi hija? ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo?

—Tranquila señora Kagome, la niña está bien.

—Pero ¿Dónde está?

—El señor Inutaisho, la llevó a dar un paseo, la niña lo acompañó gustosa.

—Él ya sabe la verdad, ¿Por qué se llevó a mi hija? — Empezó a quebrantarse su voz. —No entiendo.

—El señor Inutaisho no es una mala persona, él quiere a Rin se lo aseguro, no le hará nada malo— Trató de tranquilizarla. —Solo quiere tener una familia, y Rin es parte de ella, así no sea la hija biológica del joven Sesshomaru, ella lleva su apellido, para él eso es muy importante— Comunicó con veracidad tranquilizando a la azabache. —Enseguida regresaran, solo fueron por un helado.

—Pensé que él estaba molesto.

—No, él solo quiere acercarse a su hijo y a su nueva familia, créame señora Kagome, es la verdad.

Kagome se tranquilizó, después Jaken se retiró del apartamento alegando de que cuando el padre de Sesshomaru regresase, necesitaba hablar con la joven.

Esperó sentada en los grandes muebles, y enseguida el timbre de la puerta sonó. La azabache corrió a abrirla, pero la persona que menos se esperó encontrar ahí, estaba ante su presencia.

—Joven Inuyasha.

—Hola Kagome— Saludó sin despegar la vista de los ojos chocolates. — ¿No me vas a dejar pasar?

—Ah…..lo siento…. pasa por favor— El aludido, obedeció mientras observaba detenidamente el interior del departamento. —Sesshomaru no está, si quieres puedes esperarlo.

—No vine a verlo a él— La vista curiosa del ambarino se despegó de los objetos a su alrededor, para fijarse en la muchacha. —Es extraño Kagome— Cambió de tema abruptamente, desconcentrándola.

— ¿Qué es extraño?

—Por más que busqué en este apartamento, no encontré ninguna foto tuya ni de Sesshomaru, ni siquiera una del día de su boda.

Kagome se extrañó por esa pregunta ¿Acaso el hermano menor de su esposo no sabía la verdad de su matrimonio? Y si era así ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía mentir nuevamente? ¿O decir la verdad? Estaba totalmente confundida, en realidad no sabía que decir, su nerviosismo se presentaba nuevamente en su ser.

— ¿Cuanto te pagó Sesshomaru para que aceptes casarte con él?

—Sesshomaru no ha hecho tal cosa.

— ¿De verdad? — Se acercaba a ella. —Sé que solo se casó contigo para poder heredar, y tú por dinero aceptaste a su plan.

—Las cosas no son así, estás equivocado— Inuyasha se había enterado recientemente del falso matrimonio de su medio hermano porque escuchó a su madre y a su padre hablar del tema, pero no sabía a profundidad el asunto. Entonces empezó a tener malos pensamientos sobre Kagome, creía que era una mujer interesada por el dinero, que solo estaba casada con su medio hermano por interés.

Desde que la vió en esa cena, no había podido olvidarla. Se pregunto una y mil veces ¿Qué se sentiría tener a esa mujer en la cama? Quería probarla, tenerla bajo su cuerpo. Consideró enfermizo esos pensamientos sobre la mujer de su hermano, pero cuando se enteró de que aquella mujer solo se había vendido por dinero, él quiso hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Cuánto quieres para pasar una noche conmigo? Te daré el doble de lo que mi hermano te ofreció— Y se acercó completamente al petrificado cuerpo de la joven, la tomó entre sus brazos e intentó besarla ante el rechazo de ella. —Tranquila, mi hermano no se enterará de esto, además no creo que le importes, solo eres un objeto para él.

— ¡Cállate!... Sesshomaru no es así….. ¡Suéltame! — Forcejeó para liberase, en ese momento dedujo que el ambarino menor, solo sabía una parte de la verdad y lo peor era que la estaba juzgando mal.

—No te hagas la inocente, eres una simple oportunista, ¿No quieres ganar dinero extra? Además te aseguro que te divertirás.

—No sabes la verdad, solo sabes una parte y estas malinterpretando todo, las cosa no son así— Seguía forcejeando en un intento inútil de liberarse.

— ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ INUYASHA? SUELTA A MI ESPOSA!— Sesshomaru gritó lleno de odio. El tono frio y calculador y lleno de ira, retumbó en los oídos de ambos, haciendo estremecer a la joven.

…

Kagome pensaba que por fin podía ser feliz, pero lo que ignoraba, es que desde ese entonces, el principio de sus desdichas empezaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quise hacer un poco mas largo el cap., para recompensarlos por la laaaarrrrgggaaaa espera.**

**Pero como le dije anteriormente tengo algunos problemillas personales : (**

**Espero les haya gustado este cap…..eso me hace feliz :D perdonen las faltas ortográficas, pero el sueño me está venciendo :D**

**Bueno, adiós….se despide Angeline-dbz no sin antes prometer la siguiente actualización : ) **


	14. Problemas

**Gracias por su apoyo…Los quiero…jajajajajja me encanta contar con su presencia virtual cada vez que actualizo….Eso me alegra mucho :D**

**Nos los canso más. ¡A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Problemas**_

— ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ INUYASHA? SUELTA A MI ESPOSA!— Sesshomaru gritó lleno de odio. El tono frio, calculador y lleno de ira, retumbó en los oídos de ambos.

Ver la escena de su cónyuge junto a su medio hermano, no era nada agradable. — ¡Maldito te dije que la soltaras! — Masculló furioso al ver a su hermano sonreír. Aquella situación, le hizo recordar la ocasión en la playa donde otro sujeto intentó arrebatarle lo que era suyo.

Como no vio intensiones por parte de su medio hermano de alejarse de su mujer, se encaminó peligrosamente y empujó con violencia a Inuyasha contra una pared.

—Maldito— Susurró Inuyasha luego de recuperase del golpe. — ¿Tanto te importa esta mujer? — Rió sonoramente. —Si solo te casaste con ella para poder heredar o ¿Me equivoco?

— ¡Cállate y lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te rompa la cara de imbécil que tienes!

—Vamos hermanito, no te enojes. Solo estaba haciendo negocios con Kagome, tal y como lo hiciste tú con ella.

La azabache permanecía en silencio, sin saber que hacer o decir. Temía que los hermanos empezaron a enfrentarse físicamente otra vez. De repente un golpe propinado por parte de Sesshomaru a su hermano menor, hizo que la joven gritara para tranquilizar las cosas.

— ¡Basta! Por favor…..no peleen— Ambos hicieron caso omiso a las palabras de la joven, comenzaron a golpearse haciendo caer los objetos a su alrededor.

—No vuelvas a venir a mi apartamento, no te atrevas a acercarte a mi mujer nuevamente— Amenazaba Sesshomaru, agarrando del cuello de la camisa a su medio hermano. —Si te atreves a insultar a mi esposa, si vuelves a insinuar otra vez lo que dijiste hoy, te mataré sin piedad.

Inuyasha no entendía la actitud de su hermano, estaba defendiendo a Kagome como ¿Si le importara? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de su supuesta esposa? —Quítame las manos de encima— Inuyasha protestó forcejeando. —No entiendo por qué te importa tanto esta mujer, mi padre ya sabe la verdad. Nunca podrás heredar ¿Por qué no la dejas y ya?

—Nunca la dejaré— Lo miró detenidamente a los ojos. —Porque simplemente es la mujer que amo, no me importa la herencia— lo soltó bruscamente. —No me importa lo que digas, nunca lo haré.

El silencio reinó después de las palabras articuladas, las miradas de los hermanos no se despegaban, se miraban fijamente, uno tratando de comprender y el otro serio y amenazador.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y enseguida se escuchó la voz y risa de la pequeña Rin, que inocentemente entraba a su hogar acompañada de su abuelo, ambos ignoraban la riña de sus familiares.

La alegre risa de menor se ahogó por la sorpresa de ver gran parte de su hogar destruido, su mamá llorando y a su padre agitado y notoriamente golpeado. — ¡Papi! — Exclamó asustada, al reaccionar luego de presenciar aquella escena. Las miradas de los adultos se centraron en la pequeña que rápidamente se soltó del brazo de su abuelo para abrazar fuertemente las piernas de su madre. —Mami…..— Lloraba llena de angustia, la cual era transmitida a la azabache. —Mami….¿Por qué…..mi papi….está herido? — Kagome no era capaz de reaccionar, estaba tan confundida, tan asustada igual que la pequeña. Después de poco segundos se inclinó automáticamente guiada por el instinto de proteger a su hija y la tomó entre sus brazos, la cargó tratando así tranquilizarla, pero la pequeña estaba muy asustaba, eso no ayudaba en nada a su angustiada madre.

—Kagome llévate a Rin de aquí— Habló por primera vez Inutaisho sin mirarla, sus ojos ambarinos estaban entretenidos en sus dos hijos.

—Pero….

— ¡Llévate a la niña! Abajo está mi auto, dile al chofer que te lleve a mi casa.

—Pero….

— ¡Obedece! — Interrumpió nuevamente, haciendo que la joven abrazara con más fuerza a la pequeña y se encaminara inmediatamente a la salida del departamento.

—Mami…tengo miedo….¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir?

Inutaisho al escuchar la inquietud de su nieta, se acercó hacia ellas para tratar de calmar a la menor. —Tranquila Rin, no pasa nada, solo es un pequeño accidente. Cuando esté todo bien, tu papá y yo iremos a buscarlas ¿Está bien?

La pequeña movió levemente su cabecita en afirmación para finalmente salir del destrozado apartamento, dejando a los tres ambarinos en privacidad.

— ¡Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí!— El mayor sentenció molesto. — ¿Por qué demonios se pelearon?

Ninguno contestó al instante, luego Sesshomaru miró detenidamente a su padre y contestó. — A tu hijo se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de proponerle a 'mi esposa' que se acostara con él por dinero.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Inuyasha? — Al formular esa pregunta, Inutaisho padeció una especie Déjà vu al imaginar a sus hijos pequeños, y cuando tenía que intervenir por las peleas que ocasionaban los mismos.

—Sesshomaru y su santa esposa te engañaron, padre. ¿No te das cuenta? Trataron de fingir un matrimonio feliz, solo para poder heredar, ella es una simple arribista, solamente trataba de hacer lo mismo que hizo 'mi hermano' con ella.

— ¡Cállate! — Intervino rápidamente el padre de ambos, ante de que su hijo mayor golpeara nuevamente al menor. —No sabes como pasaron las cosas en realidad. Ella no hizo nada malo, se casó con tu hermano porque él la chantajeó, no tubo otra opción más que aceptar su plan— Explicaba Inutaisho ante la atenta mirada ambarina. —Ahora la situación ha cambiado, Sesshomaru renunció a la herencia por su esposa e hija.

Y ahí se encontraba nuevamente Sesshomaru escuchando la explicación cansada que se la sabía como una canción muy famosa y que al mismo tiempo le traía remordimientos.

Al escuchar la verdad, Inuyasha decidió salir del departamento, se sentía un poco avergonzado. Y con un simple _Lo siento_ hacia su hermano, desapareció por la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te habías llevado a Rin? — Preguntó Sesshomaru, mientras se arreglaba su maltrecha ropa y se acomodaba el cabello.

—Creo que fue lo mejor, si no lo hubiera hecho, la pequeña habría presenciado el acto de inmadurez de ustedes.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Solo quise pasar un momento ameno con mi nieta.

Sesshomaru lo observó fijamente, examinó con su mirar la veracidad en las palabras de su padre, y después de unos minutos obtuvo una respuesta favorable.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a mi esposa e hija— se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Espera— Inutaisho lo detuvo. — ¿Vas a traer a la niña a este ambiente? — Se refería la parte del departamento destruido. —Será mejor que se queden en mi casa por esta noche.

Sesshomaru lo consideró por unos momentos, luego aceptó la razonable propuesta de su progenitor, no era conveniente que la menor viera el resultado del violento acontecimiento pasado.

….

Sesshomaru y su padre llegaron a la mansión Taisho, ambos arribaron en el mismo automóvil, ya que el del mayor, lo ocuparon Kagome y Rin. Entraron en silencio y enseguida fueron recibidos por Kagome.

—Sesshomaru…

— ¿Dónde está Rin? — Inquirió Inutaisho al no ver a la niña junto a su mamá.

—Está descansando, después de llorar y preocuparse, se durmió en mis brazos— Explicó todavía preocupada. —Sesshomaru ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí

—Los dejo solos para que hablen.

El silencio reinó, incomodando a la pareja. —Lo siento— Susurró Sesshomaru al acercarse a su esposa. —No soporté que mi estúpido hermano te juzgara mal….por mi culpa.

—Sesshomaru, quisiera que olvidaras lo pasado, si te sientes culpable nunca seremos felices. Promete que no vas a volver a pelar con tu hermano por un motivo así.

Con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del ambarino, le indicó a la joven que había entendido sus palabras, ella también le respondió de la misma manera. Luego sintió como el ambarino la estrechaba entre sus brazos, suspiró profundamente, estaba cansada, anhelaba solo un día de paz con su esposo, pero al parecer no podía lograrlo, tantos problemas que los involucraban directamente, impedían la tranquilidad de la joven pareja y por ende, la de la pobre Rin.

—Solo por hoy nos quedaremos aquí— Comunicó sin soltarla. —Es lo mejor, el departamento no está en las mejores condiciones para Rin.

—Pero… ¿Y tu hermano?

—Ha llamado a mi padre, indicándole que va ha pasar la noche en un hotel— Se separó del cuerpo femenino lentamente. —Al parecer se siente "Culpable" por lo sucedido.

* * *

Todo pasó tan breve, el manto de la noche se tendió sobre el cielo para dejar pasar rápidamente al cálido sol.

Los nuevos integrantes de la familia Taisho, se retiraron de la gran mansión, agradeciendo la hospitalidad del mayor. Kagome y la pequeña se dirigieron al departamento, mientras que Sesshomaru se encaminó a su empresa. Los nuevos padres agradecieron que la inocente Rin haya creído, lo que con táctica, Inutaisho le había dicho.

Y nuevamente Sesshomaru Taisho se encontraba en su oficina, lejos de su mujer, recordando la petición de Rin. Rió irónicamente por su situación, todavía no había podido cumplir el 'deseo' de su pequeña hija, gracias a todos los inconvenientes presentes en su existencia. _—"Hoy no te me escapas…Kagome" _— Pensó con una sonrisa pícara. Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba feliz. A su parecer por fin podría llevar una vida tranquila con su esposa e hija, pero lo que él ignoraba era que el principio de otro mal, estaba apunto de tocar la puerta de su supuesta felicidad, lamentablemente no podía huir de su desfavorable destino.

—Tan trabajador como siempre…..Sesshomaru— La voz femenina de Kagura inundó la oficina del ambarino, produciendo enojo en él.

—Te dejé en claro que no quería que vinieras, ni te involucraras más en mi vida— Se levantó de su escritorio, estaba realmente molesto, en ese momento quería echar a patadas a la fastidiosa mujer que atormentaba su vida. — ¡Márchate! No tenemos nada de que hablar.

—Tranquilo Sesshomaru— La voz sensual que usaba Kagura en sus palabras, en vez de provocarlo, causó que en el platinado creciera el más puro desprecio —Vine aquí porque realmente me interesas— Se acercó mas al cuerpo masculino, traspasando su espacio personal. —Y por eso debo decirte algo realmente importante.

—No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme— Se alejó de ella y se encaminó hacia la puerta, para por fin deshacerse de aquella mujer, pero antes de que llegara a su objetivo, las palabras emitidas por Kagura, hicieron que detuviera inmediatamente su paso.

—No puedes tener hijos…. ¡Eres estéril Sesshomaru! — Gritó claramente, evitando violentamente que Sesshomaru la echara de su empresa. Con esas simples palabras estaba segura que había captada totalmente la tención de su antiguo amante.

Al escuchar esa confesión, la cabeza del peli plata estaba llena de confusión ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? No, no podía ser aquello, él estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la fémina y estaba seguro de haber escuchada con claridad las palabras de la misma. ¿Por qué Kagura afirmaba tal declaración con tanta seguridad? Seguía preguntándose internamente, para luego enfrentarse a la mujer a su espalda. — ¡Mientes! — Se acercó a ella con velocidad y la agarró de los hombros, ejerciendo fuerza en ellos, tratando así, que la mujer frente a él le dijera la verdad. — ¡Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas nunca más!—la soltó con brusquedad al no recibir ninguna aclaración a lo antes mencionado. Kagura casi cae por la agresión recibida, pero ágilmente se incorporo para poder defenderse.

—No miento Sesshomaru— Habló adolorida, tomando con su mano la parte afectada. —Si te digo esto es porque me importas— Intentó acercarse, pero la mirada escalofriante del ambarino, hizo que detuviera su paso. —Lo que te digo es verdad, yo puedo dar fe de mis palabras. No sabes cuantas veces intenté embarazarme de ti y nunca lo logré, me pregunté mil veces que era lo que pasaba, tenía tanto miedo de no poder ser madre, después de todo lo sucedido, decidí hacerme unos exámenes de fertilidad, pero el resultado fue favorable para mi, y a partir de entonces me enteré de…tu problema.

— ¡Cállate!

—No quise decírtelo porque sabía que iba a ser doloroso para ti— usó la voz más convencedora posible. —si no me crees, averígualo tu mismo, hazte unos exámenes— Propuso de repente. —Y cuando tengas lo resultados, sabrás porque vine de repente a confesarte todo esto, mis intenciones no son malas, ni mucho menos quise hacerte daño— Hizo una pausa a ver que Sesshomaru no decía nada. —Solo cuando tengas los resultados, te podrás dar cuenta que tu santa esposa no es tan perfecta como lo crees, estoy segura que se hará embarazar de cualquiera y te hará pasar como el padre del engendro que vaya a tener, todo por dinero, tu dinero….estoy totalmente segura que lo que te digo va a suceder y cuando ella te comunique que está embarazada, tendrás pruebas más que suficiente que te engaña y que solo quería tu dinero.

—No te creo nada ¡Vete!... ¡Vete!

Kagura se retiró del lugar, dejando una gran duda en el platinado, el cual no fue capaz de concentrase en su trabajo desde lo comunicado. En gran parte creía en las palabras de Kagura, aquella mujer era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con el fin de conseguir lo que deseara, y como ella se lo había confesado anteriormente, embarazarse había sido unos de sus planes, entonces ¿Por qué no estaba embarazada? Ya no sabía que creer, no podía concentrarse en sus labores, en ese instante sus recuerdos estaban en la petición de su pequeña hija. _—"Esto no puede ser verdad…..no puede ser verdad"_ — Se repetía mentalmente, sentado en su escritorio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha, lleno de frustración, confusión y decepción.

De repente, decidido se paró del escritorio y salió a gran velocidad de su oficina. Necesitaba salir de dudas de una vez. —Cancela todas las citas— Se dirigió a su secretaria, saliendo definitivamente del lugar.

…..

Su rostro inexpresivo observaba al joven laboratorista, el cual ocupaba la silla del escritorio de su consultorio.

—Quiero los resultados lo más pronto posible.

—Pero….Sesshomaru, tengo otros exámenes que realizar y entregar el día de hoy.

—No me importa Takemaru—Sentenció serio. —Los necesito enseguida.

—Como quieras— Aceptó después de analizarlo por unos segundos. Se levantó de su asiento, para terminar y entregar los resultados de su antiguo amigo.

Sesshomaru conocía a Takemaru desde la universidad, aunque no eran compañeros de la misma carrera, mantenían una estrecha amistad que transcendía desde su infancia.

La tarde se hizo presente y los resultados ya estaban listos. Takemaru entregó un sobre a Sesshomaru, el cual los tomó inmediatamente. Observó detenidamente y en silencio el objeto de papel en sus manos. Se retiró del consultorio de su antiguo amigo sin mencionar una sola palabra, caminó automáticamente en busca de la salida, pero antes de hacerlo, decidido y con mucha curiosidad abrió el sobre, sacó lentamente el resultado, para finalmente leerlos.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el papel, sus pies no se movían, su corazón pareció detenerse. No creía lo que veía, más bien no quería creerlo, permaneció estático en aquel lugar absorto en su maldita suerte. De pronto escuchó que a su espalda alguien se acercaba, sin embargo los pasos de aquella persona los oía lejanos, muy lejanos, en ese preciso momento estaba tan ido de la realidad que no le prestaba atención a su entorno.

—Sesshomaru… ¿Te encuentras bien? — Takemaru se hizo presente, muy preocupado por su amigo. Él de antemano conocía los resultados de dichos exámenes.

— ¿Como quieres que me sienta?...Acabo de enterarme que soy incapaz de procrear vida. ¡¿Como diablos quiere que me sienta?!

—Sesshomaru, no sé que decirte….amigo yo…..

— ¿Hay alguna solución? — Sesshomaru, se volteó para observar directamente al laboratorista. Sus ojos ambarinos parecían arder como la lava pura. Estaba enojado, muy colérico. Kagura le decía la verdad, la maldita verdad, y desde que leyó los resultados, en su cabeza se presentaban un sin numero de dudas que lamentablemente no podía responder. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kagome? ¿Cómo quedaría su familia? ¿Por qué su vida había decaído tan horrible ahora que por fin había encontrado la mujer ideal para formar una familia? —Dime, Takemaru ¿existe alguna solución? — Volvió a preguntar, sin despegar la mirada sobre su amigo. Vió que el laboratorista agachó la cabeza apenado, y luego movió levemente su cabeza en negación.

—Lo lamento Sesshomaru, pero no podemos hacer nada para ayudarte.

El ambarino se despidió de su amigo sin mirarlo, no quería ir a su departamento, si veía a Kagome no sabía como reaccionar, así que tomó su auto y sin rumbo condujo su automóvil, dejando a su amigo muy preocupado.

—No debes de preocuparte— Mencionó Kagura que recién ingresaba al consultorio y al cerciorarse que el ambarino se había retirado empezó a hablar con Takemaru. —Recuerda que todo esto lo hacemos por salvar a nuestro amigo.

—No sé si sea lo correcto, nunca había visto a Sesshomaru en ese estado ¿Por qué mejor no le decimos la verdad? Solo tenemos que comunicarle que su esposa le es infiel y que lo va a engañar al darle la paternidad de ese hijo que no es suyo— Daba soluciones al problema, sin saber que había cometido un grabe error. — ¿Estas completamente segura que la esposa de Sesshomaru lo engaña?

—Lo estoy— Afirmó con sinceridad fingida. —Lo hecho, hecho está. Además fue la mejor opción, Sesshomaru esta totalmente embobado con esa chiquilla que no nos hubiera creído nada. Cuando ella le diga que esta embarazada ya no le quedará dudas y al fin reaccionará.

—No lo sé…..me siento culpable.

—Recuerda que solo lo hacemos para abrirle lo ojos y salvarlo de esa oportunista.

Kagura reía victoriosa internamente, sabía a la perfección que después de implantar la duda en Sesshomaru, iría a salir de esa incertidumbre nada más y nada menos con su confiable amigo laboratorista, pero ella había planeado todo perfectamente, engañó a Takemaru alegando que el platinado era engañando por su esposa. Por ahora todo había salido a la perfección, tal y cual había planeado. Solo le tocaba esperar que la intrusa de Kagome quedara embarazada para que Sesshomaru la desprecie y finalmente la saque de su vida. Realmente no podía ser más feliz, tenías ganas de celebra, pero tenía que aparentar preocupación ante Takemaru.

—Tranquilo…..eres un buen amigo, solo lo estás ayudando— Kagura aprovechó el echo de que Takemaru sentía atracción por ella para engañarlo. Se acercó lentamente y acarició su rostro. —Debes estar cansado ¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento? — Él sonrió y aceptó. Aquel sujeto tenía un mal concepto de lo que en realidad era esa mala mujer.

Kagura se sentía victoriosa, Takemaru por el contrario se encontraba un poco preocupado, Sesshomaru sentía que su orgullo de hombre estaba por los suelos. Todos estaban sumidos en sus propios asuntos….. Sin saber que en el vientre de Kagome crecía un diminuto e inocente ser, ajeno de la desgracia que le esperaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estamos a más o menos 2, 3 o 4 capítulos para llegar al final: D todavía no estoy segura. Ni mucho menos estoy afirmandolo, solo les aviso, todo depende de la situación y por supuesto de ustedes :D **

**Me despido hasta el próximo cap…. Espero no me odien por la repentina aparición de Kagura.**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	15. Sufrimiento

**Hola amigas :D**

**Traté de no demorar demasiado…. Aquí estoy de nuevo**

**¡A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 15**_

"_**Sufrimiento"**_

**.**

**.**

**Kagura se sentía victoriosa; Takemaru por el contrario, se encontraba un poco preocupado; Sesshomaru, sentía que su orgullo de hombre estaba por los suelos. **

**Todos estaban sumidos en sus propios asuntos….. Sin saber que en el vientre de Kagome, crecía un diminuto e inocente ser, ajeno de la desgracia que le esperaba.**

**.**

**.**

Era muy tarde, Kagome estaba realmente preocupada, su esposo no regresaba al departamento. Él nunca acostumbraba a arribar demasiado tarde a su hogar, lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que a su marido le había pasado algún accidente o un percance.

Miró una vez más el reloj desde el gran mueble donde se encontraba sentada, el cual le indicaba que eran las 23:59 pm. Su pequeña hija se había ido a la cama hace unas horas atrás, preguntando donde estaba su papá. Ella no supo que responderle. La pequeña Rin estaba acostumbrada a dormirse diciendo un _'hasta mañana papi'_; aunque tubo que inventarle unas cuantas mentiras sobre la ausencia del ambarino, logró que la pequeña se durmiera.

Su mirada preocupante miró nuevamente el reloj en busca de la hora, era de madrugada y su angustia no sesaba; de repente la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto a Sesshomaru. Kagome apresuró su paso hacia donde su esposo se encontraba, mientras avanzaba logró distinguir algo extraño en él.

— ¿Sesshomaru…..estas borracho? — Él avanzó sin responder a la pregunta, pero el olor a alcohol que emanaba, dejó muy en claro la duda de Kagome. — ¿Por qué bebiste? Nunca antes habías hecho tal cosa— La azabache cerró la puerta cuando su esposo terminó de entrar. Sesshomaru avanzó hacia su dormitorio sin responder a las inquietudes de su joven esposa, pero antes de que lograra entrar, la joven volvió a hablar. — ¿Sesshomaru te ha pasado algo malo? ¿Por qué estás así? — Hizo una breve pausa al ver que el platinado detuvo su paso. —Respóndeme por favor, confía en mi, si me dices lo que te pasa, podré entenderte y ayudarte, solo confía en…..

— ¡Déjame en paz! — Exclamó con fuerza, haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera y se sorprendiera del radical cambio de su esposo.

—Sesshomaru…

—No me molestes….solo….. déjame descansar.

Kagome vió desaparecer al ambarino en la oscuridad de la habitación, ella quedó estática en el lugar donde se encontraba totalmente confundida y preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de Sesshomaru. Sus ojos se entristecieron, quería ayudar a su esposo, pero desconocía su problema.

Con cautela se dirigió a la habitación, encontrando a Sesshomaru tendido en la cama, parecía dormido; así que, ella se acercó a él y con cuidado le sacó los zapatos, aflojó su corbata y finalmente acomodó su cabeza en una almohada. Sesshomaru ocupaba todo el espacio de la cama, había caído sobre ella profundamente dormido sin importarle el hecho de que debía compartir la cama con su esposa. A Kagome poco le interesó que su esposo ocupara todo el lugar donde ellos dormían, en esa noche su única preocupación se encontraba en el ambarino, si estuviera o no en el lecho junto a él, no hubiera podido dormir.

Permanecía muy preocupada por su cónyuge; verlo así, en ese estado, quebrantaba su corazón, necesitaba ayudarlo, pero ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante fue quedarse a su lado el resto que quedaba de la madrugada, sentada en el suelo y recostada en el filo de la cama, velando por el bienestar del hombre que amaba. De esa manera permaneció varias horas, hasta que el sueño la venció y se durmió en esa incomoda posición después de preguntarse miles de veces cual era el inconveniente que atormentaba a su amado.

….

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la molesta luz del día que se hacía presente en la ventana de su habitación, al hacerlo sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, el cual le hizo recordar el motivo de su emborrachamiento la noche anterior. Intentó llevar su mano derecha a su cabeza, pero no pudo logra su cometido ya que su mano estaba siendo sostenía por el débil agarre de su dormida esposa.

Se sentó con cuidado y observó el rostro cansado de la azabache que aun permanecía dormida en ese incomodo lugar. Sintiéndose culpable y miserable se incorporó de la cama para cargar a su esposa y colocarla con mucha sutileza en el lecho donde se suponía debió haber compartido con ella.

….

Kagome despertó aturdida, su mirar examinó con detenimiento el entorno donde se encontraba. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al darse cuenta que estaba sobre la cama, y que su esposo ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Miró el reloj en busca de la hora, eran casi la diez de la mañana, como pudo se levantó rápidamente al baño para arreglarse y salir. No tardó más de cinco minutos y se dirigió con mucha agilidad a la alcoba de su pequeña hija; sin embargo, antes de que llegara a su destino, su paso se detuvo al ver a su hija y al platinado en la sala compartiendo un momento ameno. La pequeña se entretenía alegremente dibujando, y el mayor se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles observando la actividad de la menor.

La azabache continuó analizándolos en silencio mientras se iba acercando lentamente a sus dos familiares. —Buenos días mami— Habló la niña, al ver que su mamá se iba acercando. Sesshomaru al escucharla, movió su cabeza en busca de su esposa.

—Lo siento me he quedado dormida— Comentó con una sonrisa, como si no hubiera experimentado ninguna dificultad; todo por no incomodar o preocupar la vida de su hija. —Enseguida prepararé el desayuno— comentó y se volteó en dirección a la cocina, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Sesshomaru.

—Espera— Kagome se volteó ante el llamado de su marido. —No prepares nada, iremos a desayunar fuera.

Le parecía normal la actitud reciente del ambarino, nada comparado con la noche anterior. Nuevamente preguntas sin respuestas aparecieron en su atormentada cabeza, inquietudes que por desgracias tenían que esperar para ser contestadas.

—No es necesario, prepararé el desayuno preferido de Rin— Contestó mirando atentamente los ojos ambarinos, para después dirigirse a la cocina.

Sesshomaru vió a la azabache desaparecer por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina. Los sentimientos de culpabilidad retornaron a él, al recordar lo sucedido en la madrugada, recordó con exactitud que había respondido con gritos a la preocupada inquietud de su esposa.

Con esos remordimientos, giró su cabeza nuevamente hacia su hija, observándola tan frágil e inocente, tan ajena a la desgracia que le atormentaba. Aquella pequeña, ni Kagome tenían la culpa de su problema, ellas no debían sufrir por él. Decidido y en silencio se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó al lugar donde se encontraba su mujer.

—Kagome— Llamó su atención, al encontrarla de espalda a él. —Necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Preguntó dolida, después de voltearse.

—Estaba con unos amigos— Mintió, diciendo lo primero que se le hizo presente en su imaginación, todavía no estaba preparado para revelar la verdad. —Salimos un rato y luego bebimos algo, lo siento no debí incomodarte, ni mucho menos hablarte de mal modo.

—No mientas Sesshomaru, tu mirada me indicó que estabas preocupado.

—No es eso Kagome. Ya te dije que nada está pasando— La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a él. —De verdad no quise tratarte mal— La besó profundamente y ella olvidó todo lo anterior, con un simple beso su mundo se descolocó, solo centrándose en disfrutar la caricia que le proporcionaba en ese momento el ambarino.

Se separaron lentamente, deleitándose al respirar el aliento del otro, disfrutando la tranquilidad que en ese preciso instante experimentaban.

—Ve a cuidar a Rin, y terminaré el desayuno— Propuso con una sonrisa dedicada solo para él. —Porque si te quedas aquí no podré concentrarme.

La amaba, realmente la amaba, ahora no le importaba su problema, solo quería quedarse con ella para siempre. Estaba seguro que su mujer comprendería que no podrían tener hijos, pero por el momento lo guardaría en secreto.

Inesperadamente y antes de que el ambarino se retirara, Kagome se sintió muy mareada, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, afortunadamente antes de que cayera, Sesshomaru alcanzó a atraparla en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes enferma? — Preguntó muy preocupado al darse cuenta del pálido rostro de la joven.

—Solo fue un simple mareo, no te preocupes— Se excusó intentando levantarse, pero los fuertes brazos de su esposo no la dejaron realizar su cometido.

—Solo estoy cansada, en realidad no he dormido lo suficiente, pero no es nada grabe.

—Tienes que descansar.

—Estaré bien no te preocupes, tengo que preparar algo para Rin— Logró zafarse del protector abrazo de su marido, sin embargo cuando estuvo libre, el mareo se hizo presente una vez más, produciendo los mismo efectos en ella. Sesshomaru volvió a ayudarla, evitando así, que cayera. Esta vez la cargó hasta su habitación para que pudiera descansar.

—Llamaré al doctor— Sesshomaru tomó su celular, luego de dejar a su delicada esposa en la cama.

—No es necesario, solo necesito descansar.

—No me importa lo que digas— Sentenció serio. — El doctor está en camino.

El doctor se presentó en su apartamento; luego de esperar por solo unos minutos. Examinó a la azabache detenidamente, mientras Sesshomaru y Rin esperaban fuera de la habitación. —Papi— Mencionó preocupada la menor. — ¿Mi mami está muy enferma?

—No es nada grabe— Respondió neutral.

El doctor salió de la habitación más pronto de lo que Sesshomaru creyó y con cautela se acercó a él.

—Señor Taisho, acompáñeme por favor— Indicó el doctor dirigiéndose a la habitación donde Kagome descansaba. Sesshomaru dejó a Rin en la sala, y acompañó al médico.

Cuando los adultos estaban reunidos en el lugar donde se encontraba la muchacha, el doctor empezó a hablar.

—Tendrás mareos en estos días— Comunicó a la azabache, con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa doctor? ¿Mi esposa padece alguna enfermedad?

—En lo absoluto— Respondió feliz. —Claro que tiene algo, pero en nueve meses se le quitará— Bromeó mientras guardaba sus instrumentos de trabajo en su maletín. —Felicidades Señor y Señora Taisho, muy pronto se convertirán en padres.

El júbilo se presentó en el rostro de Kagome al instante de escuchar la grata noticia; sus manos y su mirar automáticamente se trasladaron a su aún plano vientre, tratando de transmitir su amor al bebito que crecía en sus entrañas. Realmente emocionada alzó la vista encontrando al doctor, el cual le sonreía con amabilidad. —Muchas gracias doctor.

—Cuídese mucho Señora Taisho, no realice actividades que requieran demasiados esfuerzos.

Con aquel consejo el hombre de ciencia se retiró, dejado en privacidad a la pareja.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru permanecían fijos en el vientre de Kagome; taladrando y acusando con su duro mirar a la madre de su hijo. No entendía absolutamente nada, se suponía que él era estéril, estaba más que seguro de eso, tenía las pruebas necesarias para probarlo; Entonces ¿De quien era el hijo que esperaba la azabache? ¿Por qué demonios estaba embarazada? ¿Acaso era realidad lo que Kagura le había dicho anteriormente? ¿Kagome era capaz de engañarlo? Un sin números de preguntas lo martirizaban lentamente, llenándolo de odio, puro odio y desconfianza, las cuales estaban haciendo presencia en su carácter.

—…Es mentira…. — Susurró amargamente, fulminando con su mirar a la joven sobre la cama. — ¡Tú no puedes estar embarazada! ¡No puedes estar embarazada! — Exclamó furioso, para rápidamente dirigirse hacia su esposa, la tomó de un brazo fuertemente y la obligó a levantarse de la cama bruscamente.

—Sesshomaru…..me haces daño— Aturdida y asustada trataba de liberar su brazo derecho, víctima de la agresión de el platinado. —No es mentira— El dolor físico y emocional hicieron que el llanto se manifestara en la joven. —No es mentira…el doctor….el doctor lo acaba de decir, vamos a tener un hijo, Sesshomaru— Sus sollozos se mesclaban con sus débiles palabras. —Tú me dijiste que querías darle un hermanito a Rin ¿Por qué no estás feliz?... ¿Por qué reaccionas así?— Gruesas lágrimas brotaban de los chocolates ojos, demostrando desesperación, tristeza y sobre todo una gran incertidumbre.

— ¡¿Por eso lo hiciste?! ¡¿Te embarazaste solo por eso?! ¡Tu me crees tan estúpido para creer en tus palabras, desde un principio lo planeaste! — Ejerció más fuerza en su agarre, sus sentidos estaban nublados, lo único que quería en ese instante era acabar con todo, sin importarle que se llevara a su paso.

—Yo no….. lo sabía— Su llanto no cesaba. —Te juro…que no lo sabía— Kagome trataba de defenderse, pensando que su esposo la acusaba por embarazarse sin su permiso; Ignorando totalmente el injusto motivo de su enojo. —No pensé que te molestaría tanto tener un hijo conmigo… Yo creía que de verdad querías formar una familia junto a mí.

En ese preciso instante, Sesshomaru recordó algo que le había dicho a la azabache, palabras que en un momento de odio e ira pronunció; en su mente se repetía aquella frase una y mil veces mientras observaba a la temblorosa chica frente a él….._**-Si me estás engañando, no tendré la más mínima compasión contigo, siempre destruyo a los que me traicionan, y si lo estás haciendo no serás la excepción-…..**_Recordó las exactas palabras con las cuales la amenazó en el pasado. Llegando así a una terrible conclusión. Cumpliría su amenaza, tal y cual la dijo, la destruiría sin compasión por traicionarlo, lo haría sin piedad alguna.

Su orgullo de hombre estaba totalmente destruido, dejando paso a un demonio sediento de venganza. Nunca le perdonaría aquel engaño, solo imaginarla en la cama con otro hombre, hacía que su sangre hirviera a tal punto de querer golpearla; imaginarla riéndose de él con su amante, no le permitía que le otorgara a la azabache ni si quiera el beneficio de la duda.

Su ira lo cegaba totalmente, atándolo a una herrada e injusta venganza contra la mujer que amaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hay algunas que me quieren matar por hacer sufrir mucho a Sesshomaru y a Kagome :'( **

**Lo siento pero de esa manera se va desarrollando la historia, desde un principio planteo ideas principales para realizar un fic, desde el comienzo al final… después lentamente voy desarrollando los capítulos, muchas veces con su ayuda y sugerencia, pero siempre basándome en mis puntos principales…. Y así van las cosas con esta pareja… no puedo cambiarlas. Si lo hago voy a perderme totalmente en el desarrollo del mismo…. Lo siento si nos le agrada el hecho del sufrimiento de la pareja principal. Pero desde el principio, indiqué que el fic era**** DRAMA****/ROMANCE.**

**Espero la pasen bien :D**

**En el siguiente Cap, Sesshomaru se entera de la verdad. ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Se despide Angeline-dbz, no sin antes prometer la actualización del siguiente capitulo.**

**Entré a clases nuevamente, pero trataré de no demorar :D**


	16. Triste adiós

**Espero les guste este capitulo. Y muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus lindos Reviews….**

**Sé que me odian por que he demorado tanto en actualizar, pero créanme que no he tenido tiempo. La universidad me tiene muy ocupada. **

**Les dejo una pequeña parte del cap. Anterior, porque supongo deben de estar perdidas :'( **

**Lo siento.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En ese preciso instante, Sesshomaru recordó algo que le había dicho a la azabache, palabras que en un momento de odio e ira pronunció; en su mente se repetía aquella frase una y mil veces mientras observaba a la temblorosa chica frente a él….**.-**_**Si me estás engañando, no tendré la más mínima compasión contigo, siempre destruyo a los que me traicionan, y si lo estás haciendo no serás la excepción-…**_..Recordó las exactas palabras con las cuales la amenazó en el pasado. Llegando así a una terrible conclusión. Cumpliría su amenaza, tal y cual la dijo, la destruiría sin compasión por traicionarlo, lo haría sin piedad alguna.

Su ira lo cegaba totalmente, atándolo a una herrada e injusta venganza contra la mujer que amaba.

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**Triste verdad**_

Kagome permanecía en su habitación, cargando en su alma una tristeza enorme; una que por desgracia no podía tolerar. Hace poco, su esposo se había retirado totalmente furioso, sin explicar los motivos de su repentina actitud, dejando a una Kagome muy preocupada y desconsolada al pensar que él no quería al bebito que crecía en su vientre.

La fémina estaba muy confundida, ella pensó que su esposo tenía el interés de tener un hijo con ella, hasta se lo había dicho un par de veces; pero ahora, salía con esa horrible actitud ante la noticia del nuevo ser.

Agradecía al cielo que su pequeña hija no escuchó la discusión que mantuvo con el platinado; si ella hubiera escuchado algo, se hubiera asustado o puesto a llorar. Siempre velaría por el bienestar de su hijita, sin importarle lo que le sucediera, esa pequeña y él bebe en sus entrañas eran lo único importante en su vida. Aunque Sesshomaru no quisiera a su nuevo hijo, ella lo amaría con todo su ser, le daría todo el amor y protección del mundo.

La azabache permanecía en la cama de la habitación que compartía con Sesshomaru, debía descansar, aunque no pudiera hacerlo por la preocupación, debía cumplir con el consejo del doctor por el bienestar de su bebito. Las horas pasaron muy rápido, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, la pequeña Rin ya estaba dormida en su cama; pero Kagome permanecía despierta en la oscura habitación, con unas ganas inmensas de llorar, al no ver a su esposo junto a ella, sin embargo mantenía las esperanza de verlo aparecer en la puerta diciendo que todo lo sucedido, solo se trataba de una cruel broma o una mal entendido. Con esas ilusiones se quedó dormida, sin ver a su esposo.

… **/ * / * / * …**

—Mami ¿Dónde está mi papi? — Preguntó Rin, mientras comía su desayuno.

—Hoy…..salió temprano al trabajo— Mintió. Le dolía pronunciar aquellas palabras, hacían recordar que su esposo no regresó en toda la noche.

Sin previo aviso, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Kagome ilusionada corrió a abrirla, mas su sorpresa fue encontrar a su mejor amiga en lugar de su esposo.

—Kagome, me alegra tanto verte— Mencionó Sango con entusiasmo. — ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? —Continuó, al notar que su amiga estaba estática.

—Ah….. Sí…. por supuesto Sango, pasa por favor, me alegra mucho verte— Las palabras de la joven, no convencieron a la recién llegada, pero por el momento prefirió desentenderse de la situación y hacer lo que su amiga le había pedido.

Se sentaron en los muebles de la sala para poder conversar. La pequeña Rin había optado jugar en su habitación para no interrumpir a las adultas.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? ¿Por qué estas tan triste? — Sango se atrevió a preguntar, después de cerciorarse de que la pequeña no estuviera por los alrededores.

—No tengo nada— Mintió abiertamente. —No sé porque mencionas eso, en realidad estoy muy bien— Mentir no era una de sus habilidades, siempre la delataban sus expresiones faciales y sobretodo su voz. Eso era algo que con el tiempo, Sango aprendió a percibir; así que, no creyó ni una sola palabra pronunciada por la azabache.

—A mi no puedes engañarme Kagome, sé que algo te pasa, por favor confía en mí.

—Sango…..—Su llanto se hizo presente, al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. —Sango…..estoy embarazada.

—Kagome….No tienes por qué llorar, tener un hijo es una bendición— Se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó. —A demás me contaste que todo iba bien con tu esposo ¿No? Ahora deja de llorar y pensemos el nombre de ese bebé.

—Yo amo a mi nuevo hijo, Sango…No estoy mal por eso…. Es que — Tapó su boca, evitando así que sus sollozos sean escuchados por Rin. —Es que Sesshomaru no lo quiere….. no quiere a nuestro bebé.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Anoche nos enteramos de mi embarazo…..no sabes como se puso, estaba tan molesto, tan lleno de odio…..no lo quiere Sango ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Tranquila, por favor no llores, eso le hace daño al bebé— No sabía que decirle, su amiga estaba tan destrozada, tan herida, que parecía no tener consuelo. —Ya verás que cuando tu vientre vaya creciendo, Sesshomaru va a cambiar de opinión…..tal vez solo está asustado, él nunca ha sido padre ¿verdad? — Sus palabras alentadoras, hicieron que Kagome pudiera apaciguar un poco su dolor.

—Sango, él no regresó en toda la noche…..No lo entiendo en realidad no lo entiendo.

—Amiga ya verás que todo se solucionará, solo dale tiempo a tu esposo— Sango estaba molesta por la actitud de Sesshomaru ante la noticia del hijo de su amiga, pero no lo demostraba por el bienestar de la salud mental de la misma, ahora que estaba embarazada se podía distinguir claramente lo sensible que estaba. —Siempre tendrás un apoyo en mí, nunca lo olvides.

Las amigas conversaron durante unas horas. Sango trató cambiar de tema a cada momento para entretener en otros pensamientos a la azabache, le tomó un poco de trabajo lograrlo, era difícil que Kagome pudiera concentrarse en su conversación; sin embargo, Sango hizo lo que pudo para que no recayera en la depresión, en que la encontró. La hora de retirada de Sango llegó, con pesar y preocupación tuvo que irse del departamento, no sin antes ofrecerle un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amiga.

… **/ * / * / * …**

—Sesshomaru, la verdad me sorprendiste mucho cuando anoche apareciste en mi departamento— Mencionaba Kagura, acercándose a Sesshomaru, el cual terminaba de vestirse, después de la noche de despecho, que desahogó en la cama de aquella mala mujer. —Pero, debo admitir que fue una maravillosa noche— Su cuerpo aún permanecía desnudo, solo lo abrigaba una fina sabana. En esas condiciones, trataba de seducir a su ahora amante.

—No me molestes Kagura, no ves que trato de vestirme— La apartó bruscamente de su lado, ni siquiera la observaba, sus pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte, para ser más específicos en Kagome. No podía sacarla de su mente, aunque buscó hacerlo con Kagura, le fue imposible logarlo. En cada momento, en cada instante, se presentaba ella en sus recuerdos, solo ella. Aun sabiendo de su gran engaño, continuaba recordándola. A pesar de que estuviera embarazada de otro hombre, seguía amándola.

Tomó su cabeza con una de sus manos al sentir la frustración que experimentaba por mantener aquella pelea mental. Amor y odio se enfrentaban arduamente en su ser, lamentablemente el odio y la venganza llevaban la delantera en su oscuro corazón.

— ¡No tengo la culpa, que tu estúpida esposa esté embarazada de otro hombre, para que te desquites conmigo!— Añadió con su orgullo herido, al sentirse rechazada.

—No te obligué a acostarte conmigo— Una pequeña sonrisa de burla y superioridad escapó de los labios masculinos, haciendo que Kagura lo maldijera mentalmente. —Así que no te quejes.

—"_Maldito, la pagarás muy caro por haberme humillado de esta manera"_ — Su amenaza interna, la guardó en lo mas profundo de su ser, por ahora no le convenía discutir con el hombre que le ayudaría a incrementar sus ingresos económicos, ni muchos menos quería renunciar a las noches de pasión que solo un hombre como él, podía brindarle.

—Olvídalo amor, no quise molestarte— El tono de su voz parecía compresivo. —Puedes venir a visitarme cuando tú quieras—Se acercó a él y con un simple beso se retiró al baño de su habitación. Mientras Sesshomaru finalmente se retiraba del departamento de su amante.

Fue a trabajar a la misma hora que acostumbraba, realizó sus labores cotidianas. Aún era muy temprano y decidió descansar un momento. El peli plata no podía sacar de su mente el problema que enfrentaba. Se preguntaba una y mil veces con quién lo había engañado su esposa. Hostigado de pensar y amargar su día, decidió llamar a su fiel empleado, para poder salir de dudas.

Espero unos segundos, hasta que por fin pudo escuchar la voz de la persona solicitada en la otra línea telefónica. —_Amo Sesshomaru ¿en que le pudo ayudar?_

— ¿Dónde estas en este momento?

—_Estoy a punto de llegar a su departamento._

—Ven la empresa.

—_Pero…la señora Kagome me está esperando. No puedo dejarla…_

— ¡Es un orden! — No se escuchó más por parte de Sesshomaru. Jaken tuvo que obedecer a su jefe, sin poner más pretextos.

Llegó a la empresa lo más rápido que pudo, conocía perfectamente el carácter de su jefe, no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar por mucho tiempo. Y por aquel tono de voz con el cual lo había llamado hace unos momentos atrás, se notaba que era algo urgente.

—Amo Sesshomaru ya estoy aquí… ¿Qué necesita? — Las agitadas palabras de Jaken demostraban que había corrido para poder llegar a aquella oficina. Sesshomaru no le importó el estado de su empleado. Su intriga era más fuerte, que no lo dejaba ver, ni pensar en otra cosa que o fuera _'el engaño de su esposa'_.

— ¿Mi esposa ha salido a alguna parte sin compañía tuya? — Aquella pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa. En realidad no pensó que el peli plata le fuera a preguntar un asunto como ese.

—En dos ocasiones, por motivos personales, no he podido estar con ella— explicaba pausadamente ante la penetrante mirada ambarina. —En esas ocasiones, yo le he comunicado mis motivos de mi ausencia.

— ¿Alguna vez viste a algún hombre acercarse a ella? ¿Miradas sospechosas? ¿Encuentros que por casualidad no me hayas contado?— Con aquellas preguntas, Jaken pudo entender el motivo del interrogatorio. Su amo dudaba de la fidelidad de la señora Kagome, eso lo ponía mal. Había aprendido a querer a aquella joven como al mismo Sesshomaru. No la creía capaz de hacer algo así.

—La señora Kagome no es de esa clase de mujeres, mi señor. — Contestó amablemente, pero en el fondo le molestaba que insultaran a la única persona que había sido amable con él. —No debería expresarse de esa manera de la señora Kagome. Ella lo ama mucho no creo que...

—No me interesa lo que creas o no. ¡Solo responde a mi pregunta!— Su duro argumento hizo estremecer al mayor.

—No— Respondió automáticamente. —No he visto a la señora con otro hombre que no fuera usted.

— ¿Estas seguro?...Al parecer le tienes mucho afecto, podrías estar engañándome para encubrirla— Se puso de pie, caminó amenazadoramente alrededor de Jaken, para luego detenerse, justo al frente de él. —Será mejor que me digas la verdad por tu propio bien, Jaken. Porque si me llego a enterar que me estás mintiendo, te destruiré— continuó con su amenaza, sin despegar la vista de su receptor.

—Lo que le estoy diciendo es la verdad.

—Eso espero, ahora puedes retirarte— Nuevamente retomó su lugar en su escritorio, vio como su empleado se reverenciaba dispuesto a retirarse, pero antes de que lograra su cometido, el ambarino volvió a llamarlo. —Desde ahora retomarás tu antiguo empleo, ya no irás a mi departamento— Vio como el mayor expresó en su rostro desconformidad y antes de que el mismo reclamara algo, prosiguió. —Si no estás desacuerdo puedes renunciar cuando quieras.

—No hay necesidad de hacer algo así mi señor, haré lo que usted me diga— Volvió a inclinarse en forma de respecto y obediencia. —Pero por favor, no dude de la señora Kagome, ella lo ama de verdad— Sin más que decir, Jaken se retiró.

...

Era muy tarde, la noche se había presentado muy rápido y Sesshomaru no había regresado aún al departamento que compartía con la azabache. Aquella noche prefirió manejar sin rumbo fijo, evitando así, encontrarse con Kagome.

¿Por qué solamente no echaba de su vida a aquella traicionera mujer? Era la pregunta que se presentaba latentemente en su subconsciente; no obstante, su respuesta era muy sencilla, él no quería que la azabache se fuera, no sin antes hacerla sufrir, que pagara por su engaño, que al borde de la desesperación decidiera largarse por ella misma, al pensar que ha fracasado en su sucio plan.

Miró su celular en busca de la hora, pero lo primero que encontró en la pantalla fueron las diez llamadas perdidas por parte de Kagome.

Molesto, se detuvo frente al edificio donde se encontraba su gran a departamento, bajó enseguida y se dirigió al ascensor a enfrentar su realidad. Ya en éste, tomó nuevamente su celular, borró el registro de llamadas, fue entonces que encontró un mensaje de texto, en el cual, le indicaba que Kagome era la remitente, con curiosidad lo abrió y prosiguió a leerlo.

_¿Dónde estás Sesshomaru? Estoy muy preocupada. Hoy vino Sango a visitarme, le conté sobre nuestro bebé, ella se alegró mucho. Por favor no me rechaces, necesitamos hablar._

_Contéstame, por favor, no sabes cuanto te necesito._

_Te amo._

Al leer aquellas palabras sintió culpabilidad por unos instantes, pero rápidamente fue opacada por la ira, al recordar su engaño.

Entró a su departamento con paso firme, las luces estaban apagadas. Se dirigió a su dormitorio, encontrando a Kagome profundamente dormida. En silencio, caminó hasta el lecho donde se encontraba su esposa, la observó detenidamente, detalló cada facción de su rostro, era hermosa, y aunque no quisiera amarla, lo hacía. La seguía amando a pesar de su gran falla. _-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Dinero? ¿Poder? Pensé que tú no eras así, pensé que me amabas; ¡pero no!, me traicionaste. Así que no tendré compasión contigo, ni con el engendro que crece en tu vientre-_ Sus amargos pensamientos, eran reflejados claramente por sus ambarinos ojos.

—Sesshomaru….por fin llegaste— La débil voz femenina, hizo que el aludido se diera cuenta que la joven había despertado. — ¿Por qué…..llegaste tan tarde? Te…..extrañé— Se levantó de la cama y con una dulce sonrisa se acercó a él. —Te extrañé mucho— Intentó abrazarlo, pero rápidamente fue empujada, evitando que lograra su cometido.

—Estoy cansado, no me molestes.

—No te entiendo— Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos nuevamente empezaron a derramar amargas lágrimas. —Me dijiste que querías tener un hijo conmigo, entonces ¿Por qué ahora nos rechazas?

— ¡No me molestes! — Alzó la voz enojado. Sin ánimos de seguir escuchándola, intentó ir al baño a cambiarse de ropa; sin embargo, antes de que se marchara; la mano de Kagome lo detuvo.

— ¿Acaso hice algo malo? — No recibió respuesta. —Por favor dime algo….. ¿No quieres….. a nuestro hijo? — El miedo era evidente en sus palabras, sinceramente temía de sobremanera la repuesta de Sesshomaru.

—Kagome— llamó su atención, mientras se giraba para enfrentarla. — ¿Por qué me casé contigo?

Kagome no respondió, el nudo en su garganta al recordar los verdaderos motivos de su matrimonio, impedían que lograra articular alguna palabra.

— ¡Respóndeme! — se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

—Porque….porque querías heredar— Respondió sin dejar de llorar, no entendía por qué Sesshomaru mencionaba eso de repente.

—Correcto Higurashi…. Ese siempre ha sido mi verdadero objetivo, nunca me importaste, ni mucho menos me enamoré de ti— Kagome no podía creer lo que escuchaba, aquella confesión no la esperó. Sacudió su cabeza en negación llena de incredulidad y prosiguió.

—Es mentira…..tu me dijiste que habías renunciado a tu herencia….me dijiste que la niña y yo éramos lo mas importante para ti. ¡Ya no mientas! Por favor ya no lo hagas.

En respuesta, escuchó una sonora carcajada llena de burla por parte del peli plata. — ¿A caso pensaste eso? Definitivamente no puedes ser más ingenua— Continuó su mentira, ya no soportaba verla más, quería que de una buena vez se marchara de su vida, que sufriera más de lo que él había sufrido por su engaño. Y sabía como hacerlo, lo sabía a la perfección, así que continuó con su tortura. —Todo fue un engaño Kagome. Durante todo este tiempo tuve que fingirte amor. Aparentar ser un esposo agradable ante la vista de mi padre no fue tan difícil gracias a tu ayuda.

—Sesshomaru…no mientas, por favor ya no mientas.

—No estoy mintiendo mi querida Kagome, gracias a ti, mi padre creyó que éramos la pareja perfecta, por tal motivo tengo toda la herencia que me corresponde desde hace pocos días atrás.

—Entonces ¿Nunca me amaste?... ¿Todo lo que me dijiste solo eran mentiras para poder heredar?

—Ya no tiene caso seguir engañándote—Guardó silencio por unos segundos sin dejar de analizar su expresión, luego prosiguió —He recibido mi herencia, todo lo que he mencionado anteriormente sobre nuestra relación, solo ha sido parte de mi plan, Kagome. No te niego que lo disfruté— Su sonrisa torcida, daba credibilidad a sus falsos argumentos. —Lo único que lamento es que hayas quedado embarazada, no me favorece en nada tu situación. La verdad no sé que vas a hacer con _'tu problema'_, ni mucho menos me interesa.

Kagome mantenía su mirada clavada en el suelo, no soportaba escucharlo decir tantas atrocidades y al mismo tiempo observarlo. Su corazón latía frenéticamente produciendo en su pecho un dolor insoportable. Todo su mundo se quebró en mil pedazos, dejándola sola en plena oscuridad, recordando cada momento en que fue feliz con Sesshomaru; las imágenes de dicha felicidad ficticia, eran como sentir una daga envenenada clavándose lenta y dolorosamente en su cuerpo.

—Ahora solo depende de ti Kagome, si te deshace de ese engendro, podremos seguir nuestro "feliz matrimonio", recuerda que mucho dinero está de por medio — ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡No lo sabía! Sus palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas anteriormente. ¿Qué pretendía con aquella proposición? ¿Acaso la perdonaría si se deshacía de aquel bebé que no era de él?

— ¡Basta! — Exclamó lastimada — ¡Cállate! — La dura expresión de la azabache, hizo que el platinado saliera de su trance. Y sorprendido esperó la respuesta de su acompañante. — ¡Puedes insultarme a mí, pero no a nuestro hijo!, porque sí Sesshomaru, éste— Señalando su vientre. —Éste bebito que crece dentro de mí también es tu hijo, tu y yo lo procreamos. No es solo _"mi problema" _Ni mucho menos un engendro como lo has calificado — Su respiración era entrecortada, sus ojos no dejaban de derramas lagrimas, y su corazón cada vez iba quebrantándose por la terrible situación.

— ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate de mi departamento y de mi vida! — Se acercó a ella lleno de ira reflejada en su mirar. Kagome sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y que en cualquier momento le iban a fallar, produciendo que cayera. —Te di una oportunidad, pero no la volveré a repetir. ¡Así que márchate de una buena vez!

—Sesshomaru….— Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al presenciar que su esposo se encaminaba hacia una pared de la habitación. Kagome notó que abrió su caja fuerte, no le tomó más de un minuto marcar la clave, sacar una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo, y estar nuevamente frente a ella.

Lo que nunca esperó, fue que el ambarino le arrogara sobre su cuerpo toda esa cantidad de dinero. La azabache veía incrédula cada billete caer a sus pies, uno por uno caían como lluvia bañando su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir tan miserable.

—Creo que esa cantidad es suficiente para pagar tus servicios prestados—

La mirada chocolate se despegó del suelo forrado de dinero, para mirar a su agresor. —No es necesario que me eches…Yo misma me voy de aquí, no estaré ni un segundo más con un hombre como tú— El desprecio en sus palabras eran evidente. —No necesito tu sucio dinero, quédate con el, pero mis hijos y yo nos vamos inmediatamente.

Kagome caminó con paso acelerado hacia la puerta de aquella habitación. Si n embargo un tirón de su brazo lo impidió.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Voy por mi hija.

— ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡No dejaré que te la lleves! — No deshizo su fuerte agarre. —No puedes sacarla de aquí, no sin mi autorización.

— ¡Voy a llevármela! Es mi hija, tú no la quieres. Ella se va conmigo ahora mismo— Forcejeó para soltarse, mas su movimientos fueron inútiles. Lo único que lograba era lastimarse.

—Cuando nos casamos, firmaste un documento donde indicabas que si nos divorciábamos la niña quedaba a mi tutela.

—No recuerdo haber firmado algo semejante…..— Kagome analizó sus recuerdos por unos momentos, recordó que había plasmado su firma en varios documentos. —Firmé tantos papeles….— Susurró desconfiada.

—Si te llevas a 'mi hija' irás inmediatamente a la cárcel y créeme que no saldrás tan fácil— Aquel documento firmado, al cual se refería Sesshomaru era verdadero, él había hecho firmar algo así a la azabache en el momento de su boda, nunca pensó que lo utilizaría en un momento como este.

—No puedes hacerme esto…..por favor deja que se valla conmigo, ella está muy pequeña para entender todo esto, se va a asustar si no me ve aquí.

—Si pones un paso con ella fuera de este departamento, te hundiré en la cárcel ¿Acaso quieres traer al mundo a tu engendro en aquel lugar?

—Por favor ya no me lastimes más, ella también es mi hija, tengo todo el derecho de llevármela, soy su madre

—Estás advertida… sabes las consecuencias— La soltó bruscamente. —Vete ahora mismo ante de que pierda la paciencia.

Kagome recogió sus pocas pertenencias, solo empacó su ropa, la que ella había llevado. No tocó nada de lo que él le había comprado, no quería deberle nada, no sabiendo lo perverso que era. Todo lo hizo ante la presencia del ambarino. Desde que escuchó su última advertencia, Kagome guardó silencio, trató de ignorarlo, pero le era imposible dejar de llorar. Salió lentamente de la habitación en busca de su pequeña.

Sesshomaru la veía intensamente, no iba a permitirle que se llevara a la pequeña de su hogar. Aquella había sido la venganza perfecta. Quitarle a su hija hacía que la azabache sufriera, de la misma manera en que él lo hizo al enterarse de su engaño.

Kagome entró con mucha cautela a la habitación de la su hija, evitando así que se despertase. Tapó su boca con una de sus manos para ahogar el sollozo que se manifestaba en su ser al ver el frágil cuerpo de Rin descansando en la cama, ajena a todo lo sucedido hace poco.

—Mi pequeñita…—Acarició su cabecita con suma delicadeza.

Sesshomaru desde la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña, observaba todo en silencio.

—Yo….yo no quiero dejarte, no quiero. — Kagome no tenía otra opción más que dejarla, Sesshomaru ante sus ojos, era tan influyente y malvado que no pensaría dos veces para enviarla a la cárcel. —Te prometo que vendré por ti, te lo prometo.

—Mami… ¿Por qué lloras? — La pequeña, estaba más dormida que despierta, pero era capaz de presenciar que su mamá estaba sufriendo.

—No cariño, no estoy llorando— Aunque se limpiaba las lagrimas, una tras otras brotaban constantemente de sus ojos. —Tengo que irme, cariño; pero te prometo que vendré por ti.

La niña asintió su cabecita en afirmación, volviéndose a dormir profundamente.

Kagome salió con el alma destrozada de aquella habitación, sus ojos se fijaron en el causante de su dolor y sin decir nada salió definitivamente del departamento a esa alta hora de la noche, jurando en su mente que recuperaría a su hija.

Sesshomaru sintió un molesto nudo en su garganta, su vida se había destruido; eso era lo que él pensaba, no sabía el arrepentimiento que experimentaría en el futuro, por sus injustos actos.

.

.

.

**Sé que prometí que en este cap. Sesshomaru se enteraría de la verdad, pero si trato de llegar hasta ahí nunca publicaré, así que lo dejaré para el próximo cap.**

**Siento mucho la demora y PARA RECOMPENSARLAS les dejo un avance del siguiente cap.**

**A la que no lee gustan los SPOILER mejor no sigan leyendo.**

.

.

Takemaru respiró hondo, se llenó de valor, y decidido confesó. —Yo…te mentí….Sesshomaru, perdóname p-or favor.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Fue su automática pregunta.

—A los resultados…..de tus exámenes.

Aquellas simples palabras retumbaron lenta y dolorosamente en su cabeza. Tomó tan solo unos segundos procesarlas en su mente y entenderlas a la perfección.

— ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! — Se levantó violentamente de su asiento y de la misma manera se acercó a su acompañante. — ¡Repite nuevamente lo que acabas de decir, maldita sea! — Aquel grito estremecedor, hizo que Takemaru se arrepintiera una vez más de haber engañado a su amigo. El platinado al ver que Takemaru no contestaba a su inquieta interrogante, se desesperó más. Produciendo que perdiera el control de sus actos.

**.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO :D**


End file.
